Los Angeles Lloran
by Mia Ryuzaki
Summary: Una nueva batalla en Cefiro pero el enemigo no es el que todos piensan. Solo al final la verdad se revelara. Con mi pareja favorita como protagonista. Marina enferma y Clef mas ciego que nunca! MUY PRONTO EL FINAL
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta historia fue creada hace mas de cuatro años, inspirada por un par de canciones que llegaron a mi corazón, y me hicieron volver a pensar y creer que un gran amor podría subsistir a pesar del bien o del mal, a pesar de las personas, a pesar del tiempo…y… a pesar… de la muerte.**_

_**Una vez más se aclara que esta historia se encuentra realizada sin fines de lucro, y que todos sus maravillosos personajes se pertenecen al cuarteto de mangakas CLAMP.**_

**

* * *

**

**Un nuevo regreso a Cefiro.**

Acababa de pasar un nuevo año desde que las legendarias guerreras mágicas lograron salvar a la amada princesa Esmeralda de la prisión que implicaba ser el pilar de Cefiro, desde que asesinaron a Zagato engañadas por una falsa idea y desde que Lucy demostró que con su fuerza de voluntad liberaría al planeta de un sistema de pilar injusto para as de uno. Ya habían pasado exactamente seis años desde la primera visita, como era e suponerse todas siguieron con sus vidas en mundo místico, Lucy estaba a punto de terminar su licenciatura en fonoaudiología mientras colaboraba en un albergue para chicos con capacidades diferentes cosa que le ayudo mucho en su carrera además de dar clases en el dojo de su familia, Anahis por su parte tuvo un sinfín de ofertas cuanto a becas para estudiar en diferentes partes del mundo, Inglaterra, Francia,,, Suiza incluso Norteamérica, pero desistió de cada una de ellas al darse cuenta de que no podría volver a Cefiro con frecuencia, ni mucho menos soportar la idea de estar alejad de la persona que tanto amaba, en vez de eso, le agrado la idea de ser investigadora, y en ese momento se encontraba trabajando para un laboratorio muy importante de su país ayudando en el descubrimiento de nuevas enfermedades y curas para las ya existentes. En cuanto a Marina siendo la más frívola del trió, opto por la vida de viajes y lujos que ya conocía desde hace tiempo, ejercía como modelo para una gran cantidad de famosos diseñadores nacionales e internaciones, y ayudaba a su padre en las empresas en su poco tiempo libre.

Nuevamente era viernes por la noche y volverían a Cefiro como tenían planeado, tanto Lucy como Anahis tenían vacaciones en sus carreras y habían pedido permiso en sus trabajos para poder disfrutar de una larga visita a sus seres queridos. Una vez más hicieron su cita en el mirador más alto de la torre de Tokio, las guerreras mágicas tomaron entre sus manos los objetos que sus amados les habían obsequiado en los momentos de batalla transmitiéndoles su profundo deseo de volver a aquel hermoso planeta, mientras empezaban a sentir una cálida briza llenando sus corazones, y una vez más aquella mágica luz que les anunciaba su regreso a Cefiro.

––Bienvenidas guerreras mágicas–– les hablo el ser más poderoso de Cefiro junto a todos los habitantes del Castillo en cuanto se materializaron en el salón del trono–– "por lo visto este año tampoco piensa volver" ––

––Bienvenida cariño–– una dulce voz le susurro al oído de la peli rubio a la vez que su dueño la estrechaba entre sus brazos por la cintura para recibirla con un apasionado beso en la boca; en todos esos años Paris logro madurar en gran manera, se encontraba más calmado, dócil, incluso más responsable en cuanto se refería a su forma de gobernar y su vida personal, pero de vez en cuando sacaba al viejo y distraído Paris que todos conocieron y siempre hizo divertir a todos con su ocurrente humor.

–– ¡Latis! –– festejo Lucy en cuanto diviso a su prometido de entre los demás, corriendo hacia para tenerlo junto a ella.

––Me alegra que hayas llegado–– le contesto besándola la frente.

Bienvenidas pequeñas, que gusto que hayan vuelto–– esta vez fue Caldina quien interrumpió a las parejas.

––Gracias Caldina a nosotras también nos alegra volver a Cefiro–– le contesto Anahis.

––¡Caldina, Ráfaga, Ascot, Guru Clef que gusto es poder verlos de nuevo! –– Agrego Lucy–– y a la pequeña Casia también–– saludando a la pequeña que Ráfaga llevaba entre sus brazos.

––¡Mama me dijiste que esta vez vendría mi tía Marina! –– protesto la pequeña.

Casi no seas grosera–– la regaño Ráfaga

––¡Nosotras también lo creíamos pequeña pero por motivos de trabajo no pudo estar en Japón a tiempo, pero nos prometió que en una semana estaría con nosotros! –– le aclaro la pelirroja.

––¡Quieres decir que al fin podre ver a chiquilla desconsiderada! –– Caldina parecía más entusiasmada incluso que su hija.

––Me alegra que por fin se haya decidido a regresar al mundo que una vez salvo–– agrego Guru Clef––

–– "como puede decir eso sabiendo las verdaderas razones por la que abandono Cefiro!" –– Pensó Caldina con molestia–– ¡bueno lo importante es que por fin podremos disfrutar de tres guerreras mágicas reunidas nuevamente en Cefiro! ¡Y esto es motivo de celebración! Preparare una cena o no quizás un almuerzo no sé a qué hora llegue, su habitación deberá de tener un hermoso arreglo de flores y Vestidos! ¡Hermosos vestidos!–– planeaba la ilusionista olvidando al resto.

* * *

París la cuidad luz, en esos momento se encontraba mucho más concurrida que de costumbre, la semana de la moda se encontraba en su mayor esplendor siendo una de las máximas capitales de la moda, le hacía honor a su renombrado sinónimo "Ciudad Luz" un desfile tras otro de innumerables flashes de cámaras que no dejaban de enfocar a los rostros más deseados del mundo. Exhausta de una tediosa jornada de trabajo la máxima exponente de la belleza oriental, acababa de salir de su último desfile de la semana–– ¡vaya al fin algo de descanso! –– comento posando su nuca sobre la cabecera del automóvil que la llevaba de regreso al hotel.

––¡Supongo que debes de estar feliz por haber terminado con todo esto, ahora podrás volver a Japón como la habías planeado! –– le respondió su representante quien la acompañaba como de costumbre.

––Si… volver a Tokio después de tanto tiempo –– hablo sin ilusión alguna–– " también es hora de volver a Cefiro… y de volver a verte Guru Clef" –– meditaba.

––¿No deseas volver verdad? –– asumió Toka que la conocía desde los inicios de su carrera.

No es eso por parte estoy muy feliz de ver a mis padres que los he extrañado en gran manera.

––¿Y por otra…?––obligándola a terminar

––Y por otra me temo que ya es hora de enfrentarme con el pasado–– colocando su mejor sonrisa…

* * *

Mientras en otra galaxia totalmente diferente a la de la tierra y sobre todo en otra dimensión, se encontraba uno de los planetas más poderosos de todos los existentes con una atmosfera muy similar a la de la tierra con sus días radiantes y otros llenos de oscuridad, con un gobierno monárquico, pero que no se aprovechaba de sus habitantes. Y como todo imperio requería de un castillo, este se encontraba previsto de todo lo necesario para los requerimientos de sus habitantes, se asemejaba mucho al castillo de Cefiro pero lo diferencian su único pilar que la se erigía desde la base de sus zumientos, dentro de este el emperador de aquel majestuoso universo se encontraba meditando al final del salón donde descansaba en símbolo de su poder, cosa que era preocupante ya que acá ves que se encontraba en ese sitio resolvía las distintas situaciones que acongojaban o afectaban a su Imperio–– sumo sacerdote–– pronuncio luego de casi días de silencio atónito

––Dimane mi señor–– se presento ante él un hombre anciano de tez broceada y con la cabeza calva, vestido con finas telas semejando a túnicas que cubrían su cuerpo.

––Creo que ya es hora de darle una visita a Cefiro–– declaro con un tono más que satisfecho.

––Cree usted que sea una buena idea m señor, digo porque de llevar a cabo sus planes tendría que enfrentarse a las legendarias guerreras mágicas que velan por el bienestar de ese planeta–– el sumo sacerdote intento disuadirlo pero la decisión ya se encontraba tomada.

––¡No me digas algo que yo mismo cree! ¡Esas niñas no son más fuertes una que yo ni mucho menos que el pilar! Y a decir verdad no le hare ningún daño a Cefiro solo, tendré que arreglar unos asuntos que he dejado pendiente en ese planeta, además de todas formas tarde o temprano debería de volver allí, sabes que una de esas insolentes chiquillas delego el poder del pilar en el pueblo y quién sabe qué bueno para nada se encuentra en el poder en estos momentos! ¡Mi deber también es velar por ese planeta o no lo recuerdas!–– regaño al viejo cansado de que contradijera todas sus decisiones–– ¡Preparen las naves partiremos cuanto antes! –– ordeno antes de dejar a todos los presentes con un hilo de temor.

––¿Qué cree usted que resultara de todo esto sumo sacerdote? –– le pregunto uno de sus aprendices.

––Lo que planea el emperador es una locura, podría destruir aquel planeta ¡y no lo podemos permitir! –– declaro

––Ya es tarde mi señor el emperador ya ha enviado a gente de su confianza para encargarse de las guerreras de Cefiro–– le comento otro monje a su lado.

* * *

Recién anochecía en el cielo de Japón, ya era sábado y le avión acababa de aterrizar en Tokio, para su sorpresa sus padres decidieron ir a buscarla al aeropuerto, ya que había sido una temporada muy extensa lejos de su única hija.

––¡Mamá, Papá qué bueno que sorpresa tan agradable! –– La peli azul entrelazo a sus padres entre sus brazos–– ¡los extrañe muchísimo! –– les decía con alegría.

––Nosotros también te extrañamos hija! –– le respondió su madre con un gran amor

Será mejor que nos demos prisa recuerden que el trafico del aeropuerto es todo un caos aun a estas hora–– en el viaje su hija los puso al tanto de todo lo que había trabajado en parís y de los lugares que pudo conocer y revivir de viejas visitas, tardaron más de una hora en acercarse a la ciudad y aunque el automóvil iba a una velocidad aceptable para una autopista, faltaban más de media hora para que pudieran llegar a la zona residencian en donde Vivian,

––… los desfiles fueron maravillosos trataron muy buen a nuestro equipo y por fin me di tiempo para conocer el palacio de Versalles, ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima ves que no visitamos juntos ––

––Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado— le hablo su padre

–– ¡Aunque alguien me debe una explicación! Porque no vino Yukito pensé que vendría a recibirme. —

––Tenía cosas que hacer Marina — le contesto su padre–– pero no te preocupes, mañana por la mañana estará en casa para desayunar.––

–– "Mmm a donde habrá ido él no tiene familia acá en Japón"— metido en silencio, el cielo se encontraba totalmente despejado lo cual le recordó lo hermosa que se ponía la noche en Cefiro, pero en aquel instante en el que se sentía tan feliz plenamente, todo cambio abruptamente, de un momento a otro una enceguezedora luz se apodero de todo lo que podía divisar en ese momento— esta luz no es de Cefiro— se dijo a peli azul al no poder sentir la calidez que la caracterizaba, pero eso no fue lo peor de todo, algo había golpeado fuertemente el automóvil en el que se encontraba, haciendo que perdiera el control y empezara a dar vueltas camino abajo, casi todos salieron despedidos, primero la madre de la peli azul seguida de su padre y le chofer de la familia, era la única que no había salido del vehículo pero si había sufrido graves heridas en la cabeza y el resto del cuerpo, — mama... papa... — la ex guerrera se irguió como pudo pero su cuerpo casi no le respondía, solo pensaba en encontrar a sus seres amados.

––Demonios esa niña aun sigue con vida— se reprocho un joven que levitaba sobre una roca cerca del lugar del accidente.

––Y qué esperas, acabala ya y habremos cumplido con nuestra misión— le respondió otro con los brazos cruzados— la guerrera no puede usar sus poderes en el mundo místico, no puede ser tan difícil—

––¿Guerrera?... ¡quienes son ustedes! ¡Quiero saber porque hizo todo esto! — su furia se incrementaba acá ves mas pero ello tenían razón, ella no se encontraba en Cefiro y aunque se hallaban lejos de ella pudo escuchar perfectamente lo que decían.

––Date prisa, no prolongues su agonía— le recordó el más alto de los dos— no necesitaras mucha energía solo es una humana—

––Es una pena que tenga que morir, es un joven muy bonita— conjurando un esfera de energía entre sus manos — esto bastara— dirigiendo el ataque hacia la dueña de Ceres.

––¡No! — Grito al ver que sus padres se habían interpuesto entre ella y la embestida—Se feliz hija... tu padre... y yo... te... ama...mos...— le dijo su madre antes de caer muerta sobre el cuerpo de su esposo a los pies de la modelo— No… ¡No puede ser ustedes no pueden estar muertos! ¡Esto no puede estar ocurriendo! — desplomándose sobre los cuerpos de sus padres.

––Malditos entrometidos— renegó el hechicero— ¡bloquearon mi ataque! ––

––Eres un fracasado ni siguiera puedes quitarle la vida una insignificante mortal— creando otra bola de energía pero esta vez mucho más grande que la anterior— yo mismo terminare con el trabajo — ¡rayo de Luz! ––

––Que hagan los que se les plazca sin mis padres no quiero seguir— aferrándose fuertemente a ellos, a la espera de la muerte, pero por alguna razón ese ataque reboto en algo semejante a un escudo que resguardo a la guerrera, dejando mal herido a uno de ellos por su propio ataque.

–– ¿Te encuentras bien? —

––No... — Sujetándose uno de sus hombros donde había sido lesionado— volvió con mucho más poder del que le envié—

––Eso fue... pero ¿como lo logro? — divagaba sin entender.

––Eso ya no importa no podremos con ella en estos momentos...volvamos al castillo— el dolor le parecía insoportable, casi como punzadas en su propio corazón.

––Sera lo mejor— lo apoyo previniendo que se aproximaban otros extraños artefactos muy ruidosos al lugar— pronto sabrás de nosotros guerrera mágica...

––Ya no puedo más... Lucy... Anahis... protejan Cefiro— deseo desde lo más profundo de su corazón antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

En la apacible tranquilidad que el castillo le regalaba Guru Clef disfrutaba de un momento de paz y de meditación ya mucha falta le hacía, con todo lo que trabajaba en su amado planeta— "después de tantos años al fin te volveré a ver Marina" —pensó el Guru dirigiendo su miraba hacia el cristalino mar que rodeaba Cefiro— " espero ya no sufras por lo que ocurrió hace tiempo" — la última vez que la había visto seguía siendo la misma chiquilla insolente y remilgosa que conoció en la colina del bosque, se sintió mal al pensar que había cambiado en la segunda batalla por el pilar, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que no era así, aunque tuvo que reconocer maduro algo pero no tanto como Lucy y Anahis.

––Te ves muy concentrado Guru Clef — uno de los hechiceros lo saco de sus cavilaciones al entrar en el salón del trono sin que Clef percibiera su presencia.

––Solo admiraba un poco el silencio de la noche, aun no entiendo que sigas ocultando tu presencia en el castillo— se comunicaba con él mientras seguía observando por el cristal.

––Ya he mencionado mis razones—

––Entiendo— sonriendo ligeramente, mucho de él descansaba en ese joven hechicero, una cualidad que admiraba desde que lo había conocido, debatía cuando una fuente de luz se formulaba en el centro de salón, de ella algo semejante a un pergamino salió de ella y se dirigió inmediatamente al Gurú por levitación — realmente no me esperaba esto ahora–– dijo con preocupación.

–– ¿Malas noticias? –– le pregunto Yue al ver el rostro de su protector.

––No son malas, solo preocupantes…–– le respondió

_**Ups! Si volví a hacerlo! Como ven de nuevo mesclando personajes. Aquí les dejo mi segunda historia, se lo que van a decir no termino una y está comenzando otra, pero de un momento a otro me vino la inspiración y no quise dejarla escapar. Espero no se duerman con este primer Cap. Y solo les agradezco el que se den el tiempo de pasar por este fic.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Éxitos.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Mía**_

_**p/d: no se porque me salen dos guiones como pueden ver. si lo saben avisenmen.**_


	2. Una mañana fatidica

Una mañana fatídica.

Casi habían pasado una semana desde que las guerreras mágicas volvieron a Céfiro, Lucy y Anais intentaban ocultar su preocupación por el hecho de no tener noticias de la tercera guerrera, como hace más de seis años sabían perfectamente las razones por las que abandono ese planeta, y por las que suponían había decidido faltar a su promesa de volver y reunirse en una semana con ellas. Gurú Clef había convocado una reunión a todos los habitantes del castillos para informarles de una visita especial, aunque él no tuviera muchas ganas de recibirla debía hacerlo ya que él solo era un súbdito mas.

—Para aquellos que no lo saben el matrimonio de Paris será todo un acontecimiento para todos los planetas y demás galaxias existentes— hablaba de forma calmada— y mucho mas al hacerlo con una guerrera mágica— dirigiendo su mirada había Anais.

—Lo sabemos Gurú Clef, Paris deberá demostrar que es digno de ser el príncipe de Céfiro— agregó uno de los hechiceros.

—Es a eso a lo que voy Yue, se me ha informado que pronto tendremos la visita del emperador de Geops— hablo cortantemente

— ¿De Geops dices? — Pregunto Paris— ¿me pregunto donde quedara ese planeta? — para su pesar hablo en vos alta recibiendo un fuerte golpe del bastón de Gurú Clef— ay ay ay ay ¡¿porque me golpeas ahora Gurú Clef? — sobándose la cabeza.

— ¡No preguntes porque! ¡Hace tiempo deberías de saber quién es el emperador de Geops! — lo regaño

—Tengo entendido que es un planeta muy poderoso y que se encuentra en otra galaxia muy alejada a esta— hablo Anahis, intentando recordar

—Así es Anahis, el Emperador Paliot y su familia vendrán a Céfiro junto a un grupo de sacerdotes para verificar que las cosas marchen bien y sobre todo para ver si Paris es acto para dirigir este planeta— dejando a todos sorprendidos

— ¡Quieres decir que si París no es acto él puede tomar el mando de Céfiro! — Lucy se preocupo en sobre manera.

—Así es Lucy, pero no temas es un hombre bueno y justo, y hará lo mejor para Céfiro— sonriéndole a la guerrera que no quedo muy convencida.

— ¡Es cierto Lucy conocí al emperador y a su esposa cuando era pequeño y son personas muy agradables! — agrego Ascot un poco ruborizado.

— ¡Pero que tienes pequeño! ¿Acaso te estás enfermando? — Caldina se preocupo por su hermano pequeño como ella le decía.

— ¡No es nada ya deja de molestarme! — le dijo cuando ella se aferro a él como a un niño chiquito.

—Hubiera querido que Paris este más preparado pero estoy seguro que con tu ayuda Anais el sabrá responder a Céfiro—

—Por supuesto Gurú Clef. —

—Como futura reina y Lucy como último Pilar también deben de estar preparadas en su presencia— les aclaro Gurú Clef.

—Creo que sería bueno mandar a traer a la guerrera que falta, el emperador querrá conocerla— agrego Yue desde su sitio— ya debería de estar acá—

—Lo sé pero ella es una persona a la que no se la puede obligar, si decidió no volver a Céfiro deberemos de respetar su decisión— le aclaro el supremo Gurú con algo de molestia.

— ¡Yo iré por ella! — Le comunico Lucy con decisión — ¡estoy segura que Marina no ha podido venir que alguna causa o razón que le impidió volver, ella me lo prometió y jamás ha faltado a su promesa! — hablo el ultimo pilar con su habitual fuerza de voluntad.

—Yo también creo lo mismo y temo porque le haya pasado algo —dijo Anahis con preocupación, ella al igual que Lucy sentía una gran preocupación por no saber de su amiga.

—Me temo que eso será imposible— decidió tajantemente— Anahis tú debes de empezar a prepararte para lo llegada del emperador al igual que tu Lucy—

—Pero Gurú Clef ¿no hay forma de que una de las dos viaje al mundo místico? — Le pregunto Caldina— yo también tengo deseos de saber cómo se encuentra Marina—

—Yo iré por ella— hablo Ascot muy decidido.

—No —volvió a declarar Gurú Clef.

— ¡Perdóname Gurú Clef pero de todas formas he resuelto volver a la tierra con o sin tu aprobación! — Lucy desafío la decisión del superior.

—Yo también volveré con Lucy— hablo Anais

— ¡Y yo no dejare que Anais viaje sola! — esta vez fue Paris

—"…pero que tenemos aquí"… así que un motín…— meditaba calculadamente— antes de que digas palabra Caldina— adelantándose a la peli rosa, que estaba a punto de hablar— tú no puedes ir debes de tener organizados los preparativos para recibir a la comitiva que llegara y tu Ascot, suponiendo que algo le haya pasado a Marina lo cual no creo, no tienes el suficiente poder para traerla de vuelta, y Anais me extraña de ti, te sabia como la más responsable de todas, no puedes abandonar Céfiro sabiendo que en un futuro reinaras este planeta— haciendo que la rubia agachase la cabeza— y de tu Paris… de ti no me sorprende siempre buscando la manera de escapar a tus obligaciones ¡aunque creí que habías cambiado! — haciéndolo sentir culpable.

—En fin… si así lo quieren Lucy, tú y Ascot pueden ir a mundo místico, pero Latis los acompañara.

—Está bien Gurú Clef— Latis obedeció.

—Latis me mantendrás informado de cualquier acontecimiento—

—Como digas, estaré listo en una hora— mencionó ante de salir del cuarto de trono.

* * *

Poco antes de las once Lucy, Latis y Ascot se encontraban en la torre de Tokio, dispuestos a ir en busca de la guerrera del Agua, como era de suponerse aquel lugar se encontraba repleto de turistas y estudiantes que cada año realizaban las acostumbradas excursiones escolares. Pero el monumento del país no fue lo más llamativo aquella mañana sino los dos apuestos jóvenes que acompañaban a la pequeña pelirroja.

—Prepárate Ascot— le advirtió el espadachín al hechicero al ver que una turba de jovencitas desesperadas se acercaban peligrosamente hacia ellos, pero Latis fue rápido al tomar a Lucy de la mano y mostrarles unos anillos que ambos llevaban desde hace dos años.

—Ho ya tiene novia...— mencionó una niña con desilusión.

— ¡Miren el otro no lleva anillo! — indico otra rápidamente.

— ¡Empieza a correr! — le dijo antes de que las jovencitas se acercaran a Ascot.

—No hare eso— contesto antes de frenar al grupo con una mano— acaso se les perdió algo— hablando con una cara de pocos amigos que hasta a la misma Devoner asustaría, mientras las asustadas muchachitas negaban con la cabeza— muy bien, ya pueden retirarse— ordeno antes de que volvieran por su camino

—Vaya salieron espantadas…— comento Lucy y Latis asentía

— "como no se me ocurrió antes" — pensó el pelo negro, Lucy los dirigió a los ascensores y pronto estuvieron en la planta baja de la famosa torre, pero antes de llegar a la calle un grupo de personas llamo la atención de la guerrera, al parecer una importante noticia los tenia ocupados, y alentada por su corazón decidió acercarse para saber que ocurría sin saber que allí encontraría la respuesta que tanto temía.

—_La lamentable tragedia de la familia Ryuuzaki ocurrió hace ya casi una semana y los investigadores no han podido descifrar las causas del fatídico accidente_— mientras imágenes de cómo removían el automóvil destrozado, pasaban por la pantalla de televisión de una tienda de electrodomésticos —_recordemos que en el terrible suceso perecieron un total de tres personas, incluidos el chofer y el empresario Albert Ryuuzaki junto a su esposa dejando como única heredera de la corporación a su hija Marina, y a todos los inversionistas y empleados de las empresas con un hilo de esperanza a la espera de que la famosa modelo se recupere puesto que se encuentra luchando por su vida en el hospital general de la ciudad, nuestros enviados especiales nos han informado que su representante y personas cercanas a la sobreviviente han prohibido los partes médicos a la prensa, por lo que su salud es de extrema reserva…_— …lo sabia…— mientras sus ojos caían en llanto— ¡yo lo sabia! ¡Marina esta muriéndose y yo en Céfiro! — se reprocho antes de que Latis a reconfortara con un abrazo.

—Lucy, no puedes saberlo todo— le susurro al oído.

—Porque no la buscamos y la llevamos de vuelta a Céfiro allí podremos sanarla— les aconsejo Ascot el también se sentía muy culpable. Obedeciendo tomaron un taxi hasta el hospital donde se encontraba su amiga no tardaron mucho en llegar pero poder verla si sería un problema, no quisieron darles el numero de la habitación en donde se encontraba y menos aun su estado de salud por el temor de que se tratara de reporteros o curiosos queriendo vender una historia, pero Lucy no se rendiría así tuviera que buscar cuarto por cuarto hasta encontrarla.

—Espera ese es… ¡Yukito! — Se alegro en cuanto vio al primo de Marina— ¡Yukito que bueno que te encuentro! — se apresuro a detenerlo antes de que tomara los ascensores.

—Lucy…— le hablo con sorpresa—Pensé que tu y Anais estarían de viaje, eso me dijeron en sus casas— dirigiéndose a ver a los acompañantes de la peli roja.

— ¡Eso no importa ahora Yukito, he venido por Marina dime la verdad como se encuentra ella! — volviendo a romper en llanto, pero la expresión en el rostro de Yukito no le daba mucha esperanza.

—Ella… está en coma Lucy— respondió tristemente, dejando sorprendida a la muchacha.

— ¿Eso es grave? — pregunto Latis con la mayor tranquilidad.

—Lo es — le contesto Yukito siendo la primera vez que Latis lo conocía.

— ¡Necesito verla Yukito llévame con ella! ¡Por favor te lo pido! — le suplico en medio de lagrimas a lo que él accedió, unos pisos más arriba entraron en una habitación muy custodiada por enormes hombres vestidos de trajes.

—Porque tanta custodia — pregunto Latis al darse cuenta del objetivo de los hombres

—Es para impedir que los periodistas se acerquen a Marina, una fotografía suya en el estado en que se encuentra valdría miles de dólares— le explico Yukito y era cierto, la guerrera del Agua yacía inconsciente en la cama del hospital con vendas en la frente y en los brazo que no cubrían del todo los golpes y magulladuras que su cuerpo había tenido que soportar pero eso no era lo peor de todo sino el tubo del respirador que la ayudaba a seguir con vida.

— ¡Marina! — la guerrera del fuego se hecho a un costado de la cama sosteniendo la mano de su amiga— debemos… debemos llevarla con nosotros—

—La llevaran a Céfiro verdad— agrego el joven dejando a todos sorprendidos.

—Dijiste Céfiro…— esta vez fue Ascot quien hablo.

—Marina me lo conto, y estoy enterado de todo— hablo con la mayor naturalidad.

—Entonces si es así no tendrás problemas de que la llevemos con nosotros— le dijo Latis.

—Claro que no, será lo mejor para ella—

—Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros— Lucy lo invito.

— ¡Por supuesto no me separare de ella por nada en el mundo! — mientras Latis empezaban a conjurar el portal mágico hacia el castillo con ayuda de Ascot, poco a poco se fue visualizando la sala del trono pero vacía esta vez.

—No perdamos tiempo Latis toma a Marina el portal no dudara mucho tiempo— Ascot le ordeno mientras el espadachín mágico tomaba a la modelo entre sus brazos un poco asustado por la cantidad de maquinas que empezaban a sonar a su alrededor, muy parecidas a las de Autosam— El primero en cruzar el umbral fue Latis cargando a Marina, luego le siguieron Lucy junto a Yukito y Ascot fue el ultimo antes de que se cerrara al portal. — "Gurú Clef ya estamos de regreso" — se comunico telepáticamente antes de caer al suelo inconsciente por la cantidad de energía que debió de emplear.

— ¡Ascot! — grito Lucy asustada, mientras que en ese momento Gurú Clef se aparecía frente a ellos.

—Ho Marina… ¡que ocurrió! — esta vez su corazón se lleno de preocupación al verla en ese estado, y sintiendo algo de culpa, pronto golpeo su bastón en el suelo trasportando a todos menos a Ascot al cuarto que Caldina había preparado para la guerrera, allí se acerco a ella he inicio a curar sus heridas con su magia — "como pude ser tan tonto, perdóname Marina" — se reprochaba cuando los demás habitantes del castillo entraban en el cuarto, entre ellos Anahis, Paris, Presea y Caldina.

— ¡Como esta Marina! — pregunto Caldina entrando sin antes golpear.

— ¡Marina, que te sucedió! — la guerrera del viento entro en pánico al ver a su amiga moribunda quiso ir a socorrerla pero Paris la tomo antes impidiéndole ir.

— ¡Calma Anahis Guru Clef ya la está ayudando! — intento calmarla con una tranquila vos.

—Sentí su presencia pero era muy débil—comento Caldina antes de a volver verla, la vio dormida, pero muy frágil casi como una muñequita de porcelana, rápidamente se unió a Gurú Clef en su intento por sanarla y la guerrera pudo despertar mucho antes de su coma.

Lo primero que vio fue el rostro lleno de preocupación de la persona que una vez amo, estaba desorientada, no recordaba que había ocurrido ni tampoco como quedo inconsciente, pero su dolor ya no era físico, su corazón de dolía literalmente, algo le decía que las cosas no iban bien, volteando al lado opuesto pudo divisar a su apuesto mejor amigo, con esos reluciente ojos de color esmeralda que siempre la hicieron sentirse mejor— Ascot…— para mal del Gurú no pronuncio su nombre— donde estoy… donde…Lucy, Anais… — intentando levantarse — no, no debes de levantarte aun estas muy débil— su primo se acerco a ella volviendo a recostarla— …Yukito…— volviendo a verlo —…mis padres…dime la verdad …— empleando sus pocas fuerzas— le rogo que le dijera la verdad.

—Lo siento Marina— abrazando a la oji azul— ellos murieron— le susurro al iodo.

— ¡Noooo! ¡Yukito No! — aferrándose fuertemente al pecho de su amigo, ahora si su mundo se terminaba de caer en pedazos, todo lo que amaba ya no estaba.

* * *

Mientras en otro planeta dos personas debían de soportar una extensa reprimenda a causa de un trabajo mal hecho.

— ¡Como puede ser posible! ¡Ni siquiera puede matar a una simple a insignificante humana! — La persona que se encontraba en el trono del palacio estaba muy molesta con sus sirvientes— ¡y es así que se hacen llamar brujos de Geops son unos buenos para nada! ¡Eso es lo que son! —

—Lo sabemos pero ya le hemos explicado, al parecer sus pa…— intento decir el más alto de los dos pero no lo dejo hablar.

— ¡Eso ya me lo explicaron! ¡Pero la magia divina no dura para siempre! ¡Debieron de quedarse allí y acabar con ella cuanto sea posible! —

—En este mismo momento regresaremos a la tierra amo—

— ¡Ya es tarde! ¡La tercer guerrera ya se encuentra en Céfiro y seres muy poderosos la protegen!..

Hola a todos! Nuevamente aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este nuevo experimento mio. Las guerreras mágicas nuevamente se encuentran en Cefiro pero no tendrán una tranquila visita esta ves. Nuevos personajes intervendrán.

* * *

_**Tambien les agradesco a Alma fu y Antitos Kou Leto por poner mi historia entre sus Autores favoritos, y Jame por pasarse por mi historia y a mi amiguis Linisa que no podría faltar.**_

_**Saludos a todos lo que visitan la pagina.**_

_**Éxitos en sus historias y sobre todo en la vida.**_

_**Besos para que nunca falten!**_

_**Mia**_


	3. Una Hermosa Mujer

**Una hermosa mujer**

Desde la llegada de la ultima guerrera a Céfiro, las cosas intentaban marchan como antes, Gurú Clef había puesto todo su empeño en que Paris demostrara ser la persona acta para regir ese hermoso planeta, además de tener que informarse en mayor complejidad de los asuntos de reino, lo animo en que no dejara de lado su entrenamiento como soldado cosa que a su discípulo le vino muy bien ya que era lo que más le gustaba, tanto Anais como Lucy también debían estar a la par, como futura reina consorte y ultimo pilar respectivamente, y a pasar de todo el tiempo que llevaban preparándose los días cada vez se hacían más corto y desesperantes por la pronto visita del famoso emperador. En cuanto a Marina desde su regreso no había salido de su cuarto más que para dar una que otra vuelta con Ascot o Yukito, aunque todos los días los habitantes del castillo pasaban a ver como se encontraba.

_¿Qué ocurría? Todo se encontraba oscuro a su alrededor, miraba donde mirara empezaba a sentir temor ya que no podía reconocer el sitio en donde se encontraba, pero una hermosa canción empezó a brotar desde algún lado de ese lugar y todo comenzó a materializarse, parecía un bosque por la cantidad de arbole y vegetación pero no pude reconocerlo no pertenecía a Céfiro ni tampoco a alguno que haya visto en la tierra y era evidente ya que su cielo mantenía tres lunas suspendidas entre si, no podía entender muy bien la letra pero ese hermosa melodía lo reconfortaba en sobremanera, poco a poco fue siguiendo su origen hasta llegar a un inmenso lago con agua tan trasparente como el mismo cristal de roca, y en su centro pudo divisar la delicada silueta de una mujer, no sabia como pero se iba acercando sin siquiera dar un paso adelante, era tan alta como ella tal vez un poco mas, no podía verle con claridad el rostro, pero poseía delicadas facciones y una hermosa cabellera que juraría pertenecía a la princesa Esmeralda si no fuera por ese color tan celeste como el de ella,_ —_me alegra de que te encuentres bien Marina…_— _la mujer dejo de cantar pera hablar con la guerrera del agua_

—_Como sabe mi nombre_— _pregunto un poco asustada_

—_No te preocupes, todo estará bien_— le dijo antes de que la guerrera despertara... como siempre el radiante sol de Céfiro infiltraba sus rayos a través de los enormes ventanales del castillo y de paso la despertaban ya que se posaban directamente sobre sus ojos— otra ves ese sueño...— pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama— desde que llegue a Céfiro comencé con ese extraño sueño, será que estaremos nuevamente en peligro...?— esa era una de las ultimas cosa que deseo pero no debía de descartarse el hecho, deducía mientras Caldina ingresaba al cuarto.

— ¡Buenos días mi niña que bueno que te hayas decidido a levantarte! — Mientras dejaba un juego de toallas limpias sobre la cama de la peli azul— sabes Guru Clef convoco a una reunión a todos los habitantes del castillo pero no tienes que ir si no lo deseas—guiñándole un ojo muy animada.

— "Por lo visto sigue disponiendo de la vida de los demás" — sonrió con algo de amargura— ¿porque ahí tanta actividad en el castillo? — quiso saber al acercarse a uno de los ventanales de su cuarto desde allí podía ver con claridad lo que ocurría en la parte éste de castillo.

— ¡Oh no te lo habíamos podido decir pero recibiremos la visita del emperador de Geops, el y toda su familia llegaran dentro de poco al castillo! ¡Deberías de conocerlo él y su esposa son sumamente apuestos y aunque no los conozco de seguro sus hijos deben de seguir el legado familiar! —le comentaba con cara de ensueño, era obvio que el solo pensar en volver a ver al emperador de ese planeta despertaba algo mas que simple curiosidad en al ilusionista.

— ¡Me alegra escuchar eso Caldina! — dejando sorprendida a la bailarina por su pronta recuperación no hacia mucho habían muerto sus padres.

—Escucha pequeña, sé que no es fácil aceptar la perdida de un ser querido, pero cuando quieras hablar de ello no dudes en ir a buscarme— esta ves cambio completamente su semblante poniéndose algo mas seria pero comprensiva, casi como una madre.

— ¡Estoy bien Caldina! No te preocupes eso es algo que tarde o temprano debería de pasar— intento ocultar su dolor alejándose de la bailarina.

—...Como digas— le contesto no muy segura— estaré en el comedor si me necesitas— le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

— ¡Porque todos se empeñan en recordármelo! — Se reprocho la peliazul una vez sola, y sus pupilas se inundaban de lágrimas que se deslizaban por su hermoso rostro para terminar desechas en el suelo de la inmensa habitación— ¡qué no les basta con haberme devuelto a este lugar al que jamás quise volver! —

* * *

Ya casi se encontraban todos reunidos en la sala del trono, cuando Guru Clef empezaba a impacientarse por la tardanza de Ascot, él al igual que los demás era muy importante en el castillo y en Céfiro ya que se hacia cargo de todos los animales del planeta incluyendo a los del castillo.

— ¡Se puede saber donde esta Ascot! Desde hace tiempo debería estar acá— refunfuño hechicero casi como un niño pequeño.

—No te preocupes Guru Clef, ya estoy aquí— dijo el hechicero escoltando a la guerrera del agua junto a él, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

—A todos nos complace tenerte entre nosotros Marina— observándola desde su lugar, evidentemente ya no era la niña que recordaba estaba mas alta y su figura había florecido a la de una bella mujer, que serian aun más prominente si recuperara algunos kilos que se notaban había perdido desde que la volvió a ver.

—Gracias Guru Clef— le contesto con naturalidad, si se lo propusiera ganaría millones por su capacidad como actriz, pudiendo ocultar muy bien el resentimiento que creía superado— él en cambio se encontraba tal y como lo recordaba desde la ultima ves que lo vio hace mas de tres años, alto tan apuesto que derretiría a la misma reina de las nieves si se lo propusiera, pero el carácter no le favorecía mucho— Ascot podrías... — quiso pedirle que le conjurara algo en que sentarse pero Guru Clef se le había adelantado con un simple golpe de su báculo sobre el suelo— gracias— sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, mientras descansaba a un lado de Ascot, era un hecho que su anemia no le estaba haciendo nada bien y los demás pronto se pondrían al tanto si no hacia nada al respecto.

—Se me ha informado que la nave Geops esta a solo dos días de arribar, al parecer el emperador se encuentra ansioso por llegar a Céfiro y no dudo porque — viendo hacia Paris.

—Tendremos que adelantar los preparativo— agrego Latís a un lado de Lucy.

Eso es cierto Latís, esta será la forma de organizarse durante la llegada de la comitiva, Caldina como siempre te encargaras del comedor, y las habitaciones, además deberás de colocar personal al servicio de nuestros invitados, busca a mujeres de los pueblos cercanos estoy seguro no se negaran—

— ¿Tienes una idea de cuantos puedan ser? —

—No lo se a ciencia cierta Caldina, pero Paliot siempre viaja o una gran comitiva, sobre todo cuando se trata de lugares tan lejanos, París y Lucy acompañaran al emperador y a su familia le demostraran que tan bien preparados están, al igual que tu Anais. Ráfaga y Latis deben de tener listos los puertos, nunca se sabe con él, verán que no haya altercados imprevistos—

—Como digas Guru Clef—

—Presea tu seguirás colaborando conmigo y Yue, y tu Ascot debes de percatarte que tus amigos no se metan en problemas durante la visita del emperador—

—Siempre lo he hecho Guru Clef— Ascot estaba un poco molesto por menos preciar su trabajo.

—Puesto que ya todos tienen sus actividades provistas espero den lo mejor de si y hagan de esta visita, un buen recuerdo para el emperador—

—Si lo desean tu y Yukito pueden ayudarme Marina— Caldina se molesto un poco con Guru Clef.

—Caldina tendrá mucho trabajo, estoy seguro le serás muy útil Marina— esta vez fue Clef quien hablo molestando aun mas a la peliazul por haberla olvidado.

—No te preocupes Guru Clef ya encontré algo mejor que hacer en este tiempo— contesto con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

— ¿Y se puede saber de que se trata? —

—Claro volveré a la tierra y me haré cargo de las empresas que me dejo mi padre, hace tiempo que no me doy una vuelta por ellas y a estas alturas del partido soy sumamente imprescindible ellas! — con una sonrisa triunfante.

— ¿Quiere decir que volverás a la tierra? — Lucy inundo de temor su corazón— Pero es muy pronto para volver, porque quieres hacerlo de un momento a otro.

—No Lucy, no fue de un momento a otro, no puedo seguir abusando de Yukito, entre las idas y venidas de la tierra a céfiro, mas el cargo de las empresas que yo debería de cuidar temo que enferme y eso no me lo perdonaría—

— ¡Y que me dices de ti! — esta vez fue Anahis la que hablo molesta con la irresponsabilidad de su amiga—Aun no te has recuperado por completo y ya piensas en volver a las rutinas de antes que apenas te dejaban tiempo para comer — Como nunca la guerrera del viento se encontraba sumamente irritada dejando con la boca abierta a todos los presentes.

—"Vaya si esto es lo que me espera cuando estemos, mas me vale no hacerla enojar" —pensó Paris observando a su prometida.

—...Anahis... — Marina estaba atónita jamás había visto en ese estado a su amiga.

—Será mejor que postergues tu vuelta al mundo místico, como guerrera mágica debes de estar presente durante la visita del emperador Paliot— declaro Guru Clef sin preguntarle que le parecía la idea.

— ¡A si y quien dice eso! — la peliazul estaba empezando a impacientarse

— ¡Lo digo yo niña! — iniciando su vieja pasatiempo.

—Oh oh ya van a comenzar— comento Lucy mientras los demás asentían.

— ¡Que tiene de malo! ¡Eso es lo que quiero hacer y tú no me lo impedirás! ¡No eres nadie como para darme una orden! — los gritos habían iniciado.

— ¡Te recuerdo que soy la máxima autoridad en Céfiro hasta que Paris decida centrar cabeza! ¡Y por la tanto debes de respetarme y obedecer mis órdenes! ¡Y una cosa mas estoy cansado que me hables de manera irrespetuosa, deberás de empezar a respetarme! —

—Ah no a mi no me metan en sus problemas— agrego Paris.

—Está bien…— reprimiendo su temperamento— como diga ¡gran Guru de Céfiro! — Haciendo una reverencia— si me lo permite, ya voy a retirarme—

—No caeré en tu juego Marina— intentando no hacerlo, pero ya era tarde ella volvía a hacer una reverencia antes de salir.

¿Yo también puedo retirarme o me necesita para algo más gran Gurú?

¡Ahora tu también Caldina! ¡No sigas ese absurdo juego! — le contesto molesto

—Yo no sigo nada Guru Clef al fin y al cabo tienes toda la razón, eres la máxima autoridad de este planeta y debemos de obedecerte— haciéndole ver su error.

—Yo también me retiro— dijo Anahis agachando un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Tu también Anahis? —mientras los demás seguían el ejemplo de la guerrera del viento, y el Guru volteaba a ver al ultimo de sus ayudantes presentes.

—Yo no pienso hacerte una reverencia— declaro pasando por delante de el para después salir.

—Eso me tranquiliza Yue— le contesto antes de que saliera y lo dejara completamente solo en ese inmensa salón.

* * *

Luego de la pelea entre Clef y Marina la mayoría decidió proseguir con sus tareas asignadas, todos a excepción de Lucy y Anahis que tenían un asunto que aclarar con su amiga.

¿Marina podemos pasar? — pregunto Lucy desde la entrada.

¡Claro pasen chicas! — acepto desde su tocador donde intentaba pasar el tiempo entre maquillajes y perfumes.

—Marina, Anahis y yo hemos venido porque queremos saber como te encuentras, sabemos que discutir con Guru Clef no te hace nada bien— le hablo el ex pilar de Céfiro.

— ¡Estoy bien amigas no se preocupen, el ya no tiene ningún efecto sobre mi! — haciéndose la desentendida mientras sus amigas se miraban sin poder creerle.

—Yo también quería pedirte una disculpa, no debí haberte gritado de esa forma y mucho menos delante de todos— le pidió la oji verde muy apenada

—No te disculpo— le respondió decisiva mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

— ¿Que no me disculpas?— que le ocurrió realmente había herido sus sentimientos, temiendo la ira de la peli azul.

— ¡No te disculpo porque no lo necesitas Anahis, tú y Lucy siempre tendrán mi permiso para regañarme! — Abrazándola— Ahora Lucy y tú son lo único que me queda y no deseo perderlas por una tontería— intentando no llorar.

Marina... — respondiendo al gentil abrazo.

— ¡Ah yo también las quiero! — la pelirroja se agrego al dúo mientras se estrechaban una con la otra.

_Al menos por un momento las antes guerreras mágicas que una vez salvaron Cefiro volvían a sentirse unidas después de tantos años de permanecer separadas físicamente, pero algo era cierto, que cada una seguía formando parte del corazón de la otra…_

* * *

_**Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo un nuevo cap. de este experimento mio! Lamentablemente por cuestiones estudiantiles no voy a poner actualizar con la regularidad que me gustaría. Espero les guste y no se duerman. Como siempre les doy las gracias a todas aquellas personas que se dieron un tiempito por pasarse por este fic! A Linisa, Antitos kou leto y a Kuroi 002 me alegra que hayas puesto mi historia entre tus favoritas!**_

_**Solo espero tenerles el próximo cap no las pronto posible y no se olviden en mis historias no todo es lo que parece! Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja…(¡que mala soy!)**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Exitos**_

_**Besos**_

_**Mia**_


	4. Una propuesta del corazon

**Una propuesta del corazón.**

.

Era la noche anterior a la llegada del tan esperado emperador de Geops, y la tensión en el castillo no se hizo esperar y había cambiado el humor de mas de uno de sus habitantes, sobre todo la de Guru Clef, quien cargaba con todo el peso de la responsabilidad si algo no salía con forme a lo planeado. Pero eso no era algo que preocupaba mucho al príncipe de Cefiro, en ves de pasarse la noche ahogado entre libros y documentos que apenas llegaba a entender, decidió llevar a cabo un plan que desde hace tiempo había tenido que postergar por las diferentes cuestiones que ya se conocen, de cierta manera había secuestrado a Anahis de sus quehaceres con la excusa de que había encontrado una extraña planta y tenia que llegase a ser peligrosa para los habitantes del planeta.

— ¿Paris estas seguro de que es por aquí, me parece que ya nos perdimos? —

— No falta mucho cariño, solo resta subir esta ultima colima y podrás decirme que te parece— Paris estaba muy nervioso, y eso lo demostró el estrepitoso silencio que rodeo al príncipe preocupando a la guerrera del viento—

— Aun no entiendo porque tuvo que ser a estas horas de la noche, espero que Guru Clef no se percate de nuestra ausencia — terminado de subir la parte mas empinada de aquella infinita cuesta.

—No te preocupes por Guru Clef, tenemos su permiso—guiñándole un ojo a la rubia— ven es por aquí— introduciéndola en la extensa y oscura vegetación—

— Paris donde estamos, no puedo ver nada— agarrando fuertemente su mano.

— Ya llegamos, mira Anahis, es por allí— indicándole hacia delante algo que brillada por sobre todo lo demás.

Poco a poco científica fue acercándose hasta encontrar el origen de tan extraño resplandor, se trataba de una flor semejante a una rosa china con la diferencia de que esta tenia tonalidades verdes y amarillas, que resaltaban aun más con el intenso brillo que emanaba de esta— Es… es una flor muy bonita…— quedando levemente hipnotizada por su enorme belleza.

— Sabia que te gustaría— demostrándole una cálida sonrisa, pero algo en su mirada lleno de un amor aun más puro del que ya sentía por él— obsérvala bien puede sorprenderte— esta ves su tono de vos fue muy dulce llenándola de confianza y sintiendo que junto a el nada podría pasarle.

Con un poco de temor se decidió a tomar aquella obra de la naturaleza, pero la sorprendió aun más cuando sus dedos rozaron la terciopelada piel de aquellos pétalos en pimpollo, ésta intensifico en gran medida su luz mientras empezaba a separar sus pétalos, produciendo una reacción en cadena con las demás flores que no habían sido vistas por los ojos de la pareja, ahora todo ese inmenso campo se encontraba iluminado por la luz de esos resplandecientes dones — …Paris…— dijo extasiada por el espectáculo, era extraño pero desde su centro había algo que no brillada igual a las otras ya que era de un penetrante color esmeralda…y si… era eso precisamente una esmeralda esperando por su dueña.

Paris tomo muy lentamente aquella piedra preciosa para acercársela y de pronto todo era mas que claro, el lugar, las flores, la gema… el príncipe se arrodillo frente a su hermosa novia y empezó con aquel discurso que tantas noches lo dejo sin dormir y le había quitado mas de una ves la atención de sus labores oficiales— Anahis… se que no soy perfecto, que soy impuntual e irresponsable, que digo cosas fuera de lugar en los momentos mas cruciales y que mas de una ves he hecho que te salgas de tus casillas— mientras lagrimas empezaban a fluir de él por la emoción — sabes que yo no soy bueno para prometer cosas por miedo a la responsabilidad, pero es por ti y solo por ti, que estaré todas las mañanas para decirte lo perfecta y bella que eres, que seré puntual el dia de nuestra boda, aniversarios y fiestas de cumpleaños, que seré más responsable solo para que tu te sientas orgullosa de ser la reina de Cefiro para que juntos seamos nos mejores gobernantes posibles para este hermoso reino, ahora yo te pregunto y no quiero que te sientas presionada por este que estoy haciendo…— tragando un poco de saliva— Anahis … ¿quieres casarte conmigo?... —

— Pensé…— también con los ojos llenos de lagrimas— pensé que jamás me lo pedirías…— sonriendo de felicidad.

— Eso quiere decir que … —

— Si acepto…— le contesto con el mismo amor con el que su amado Paris la observaba en esos momentos.

* * *

.

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años de edad en apariencia con un largo cabello negro atado con una cinta, y unos ojos de color esmeralda que contrastaban a la perfección con su bronceada piel, acababa de realizar sus controles rutinarios de todos los sirvientes y asuntos alusivos al viaje acababa de salir del cuarto de maquinas con las que él creía buenas noticias para su emperador mientras se dirigía a la parte mas alta de la nave en la que descansaban los rangos más importantes de su planeta— Emperador— dijo en cuanto entro a sus aposentos, permaneciendo inmóvil casi en la entrada del lujoso cuarto— Nos encontramos ingresando en la atmósfera de Céfiro mi señor— le comunico cuando al hombre que se encontraba descansando en uno de los sofás de la imponente habitación junto a unos de sus hijos, este solo atino a golpear su báculo contra el suelo para hacer aparecer la imagen del planeta sobre el cielo raso del cuarto— Céfiro— admiro el hermoso planeta que hacia tiempo guardaba en sus recuerdos.

— A sí que ese es Céfiro— dijo en joven a un lado del emperador— divisando cada detalle de su tierra.

— Realmente es un hermoso planeta mi señor, esta casi tan bello como la ultima ves que estuvimos aquí— agrego el comandante de las fueras armadas de Geops.

— Creo que tienes toda la razón Corza ¿sabes que? He decidido adelantarme — le informa con gran satisfacción — tu puedes desembarcar junto con los demás— preparándose para transportase al castillo.

— ¿No le parece precipitado mi señor? — se apresuro a decirle.

— Para nada "al fin... el símbolo del pilar" has lo que te he ordenado y no discutas mis decisiones—

— Le ruego me disculpe mi señor— haciendo una reverencia con pena antes de que su majestad desapareciera de la habitación.

— Por lo visto mi padre ya no quiso esperar ni un segundo mas para estar en Céfiro— dedujo el joven príncipe— te ruego disculpes a mi padre por su enorme grosería, tu sabes que ha estado esperando este momento desde hace tiempo—

— No la necesita joven Dhel, solo le pido que proteja a su padre, presiento que estos serán tiempos difíciles y necesitara de todo el apoyo posible para realizar su cometido—

— Eso me temo mi estimado Comandante— le respondió el joven peli negro y de enormes ojos de color celeste, en realidad el hijo menor del Emperador y la Emperatriz de Geops.

.

* * *

Con este ya era un día mas que ninguno de los habitantes del castillo le había permito a la peliazul volver a su mundo para continuar con sus labores allí. Estaba furiosa se sentía una prisionera en un castillo de cristal y si es que se lo ve desde cierta perspectiva eso era lo que ocurría.

— No puede ser, como era para convencer a Lucy y a los demás para que me permitan regresar Tokio — Marina se partía la cabeza pensando la forma de convencerlos mientras recordaba las constantes negativas que había recibido a lo largo de la semana...

_OPCION 1 LUCY: — No lo sé Marina... porque no le lo preguntas a Guru Clef... — sabiendo que era el único con suficiente poder como para regresarla y que se negaría rotundamente al igual que los demás. _

_OPCION 2 ANAHIS: — No creo que estés lo suficientemente recuperada como para volver Marina, sé paciente y solo espera unos días mas— le contesto determinantemente a la pregunta de su amiga._

_OPCION 3 ASCOT: — Ni lo sueñes amiguita, no hablare con Guru Clef para permitir que estés sola y sin vigilancia allá en el mundo místico— le digo antes de que la propia guerrera le presentara la propuesta._

_OPCION 4 CALDINA: — No no no-señorita... no haré lo que me pides, comprende que estas mucho mejor aquí en el castillo, aquí en Céfiro estamos todos los que te queremos..._

Repasaba mientras se acercaba a su cómoda para tomar un vaso de agua — y ni hablar de Latís y Paris—

_LATIS: — A Lucy no le agradara saber que te ayudo a convencer a Guru Clef de lo que piensas hacer Marina—_

— _Latís eres mi única opción eres el discípulo favorito de Guru Clef yo sé que lograras convencerlo de que me deje volver a la tierra por favor ayúdame— le suplico con una sincera necesidad en sus ojos._

— _no te prometo nada, pero lo pensare— _

_PARIS: — ¡No puedo hacer lo que me pides Marina si Anahis se entera de que fui en contra de sus deseos dejara de hablarme en por lo menos un mes! — le confeso nada mas ni nada menos el príncipe de céfiro._

— ¡flamantes hombres! Mas bien flamantes pollerudos — pensó la cascarrabias y advirtiendo que no había ido a cenar aquella noche en señal de protesta por no permitirle realizar sus deseos— ¡qué se creen no soy su prisionera! — espeto arrojando el agua del buró, a la ves que un fuerte mareo sobrevenía a ella haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

— ¿Esta no es la primera ves que te ocurre verdad? — la vos de su mejor amigo logro sacarla de la situación en la que se encontraba mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

— Por favor Yukito no me vengas con eso en estos momentos, hace tiempo que he querido ir al medico para saber que es lo que me ocurre, pero ninguno de ustedes me lo ha permitido y mucho menos ese mago desquiciado que se cree que puede controlar mi vida— renegó de él.

— Pues... Guru Clef no es el único hechicero poderoso de Céfiro— le recordó el joven mientras le guiñaba un ojo junto con una piara sonrisa

.

* * *

El símbolo del pilar, la corona que yacía en los mas profundo del imponente castillo de cristal, al resguardo de las aguas más poderosas que ninguno podría imaginar y que no dudarían en sacrificar a cualquier persona que intentara poseerlo sin pesar— hace tiempo que no pisaba esta cámara secreta— se dijo el apuesto hombre adentrándose por el pasillo hacia la cámara que resguardaba celosamente el tesoro mas preciado del planeta — después de todo, la muerte de Esmeralda y la decisión del ultimo pilar les vinieron muy bien a mis planes— apreciando como empezaban a precipitarse bruscamente aquellas aguas hechizadas, al acecho de que pudiera apropiarse de él— pero que ocurre aquí, por lo visto ya no me recuerdas mi apreciado pilar— le hablo gentilmente mientras intentaba acariciar el símbolo, pero sorpresivamente este no hizo nada por detenerlo, sino que todo lo contrario parecía disfrutar de aquella muestra de cariño—me alegra que me hayas recordado— sonriendo de felicidad.

— ¡El símbolo del pilar! ¡Esta inquieto! — se dijo Guru Clef despertándose bruscamente de su sueño, había estado temblado y sudoroso tanto que se podía notar en las sabanas debajo de él— ¡porque no logro sentir su presencia! — renegaba mientras salía de la cama para verificar su temor...

.

* * *

Después de mucho pensarlo la guerrera del agua finalmente venció su temor atreviéndose a ir en busca del otro mago casi tan poderoso como Guru Clef, aunque aun tenia algo de temor por como fuera a tratarla ya que casi no había cruzado palabras mas que para los buenos días del desayuno y las buenas noches de las cenas desde que volvió a Céfiro, desde la primera ves que lo vio pudo notar cierto recelo en él por estar a las ordenes del mago supremo, pero jamás tuvo la oportunidad de comprobarlo dada la falta de interés de ambos por acercarse al otro— muy bien Marina... ya estas aquí... y no te puedes echar para atrás... — se repetía una y otra ves cobrando el valor para darle unos golpecitos a esa imponente puerta— vamos Marina solo es una pregunta, que pasa contigo jamás te diste a vencer! — tomando algo de aire pero se dio cuenta de que el dueño de la recamara se le había adelantado, en cuanto lo vio parado enfrente de ella casi como un soldado por el gran porte que se gastaba.

* * *

Guru Clef esta furioso había temido lo peor con respecto al símbolo del pilar pero fue mayor la sorpresa que se llevo al ver de quien se trataba — En nombre de Céfiro te ordeno que reveles tu identidad y confieses como pudiste entrar en este cuarto tan protegido! — ordeno el mago supremo apuntando al hombre con su báculo en señal de defensa.

— ¿hace falta que me presente Guru Clef? — le pregunto mientras se volteaba hacia el mago

— ¡Emperador! — dijo hincándose inmediatamente ante la presencia de tan alto rango ante él.

— Si bien ya he revelado mi identidad, sabes de sobra como he podido entrar en ente cuarto— indicándole la tiara que llevaba sobre su frente muy similar a la de la princesa Esmeralda pero en tonos Azules y plata.

—Le ruego disculpe mi atrevimiento gran emperador—

— Ya puedes ponerte de pie, y solo es tu trabajo me alegra que aun sigas cuidando de mi planeta como te lo he encomendado— pasando por un lado de el hacia la salida.

— Pero Emperador, ¿hacia donde va? — le pregunto al percatarse de que lo dejaría solo como siempre había acostumbrado a hacerlo.

— De vuelta a mi nave, ya nos encontramos dentro de la atmósfera del planeta, desembarcaremos en la mañana, ya puedes volver a descansar.

* * *

Luego de la hermosa propuesta de matrimonio, una exquisita cena a la luz de aquellas hermosas flores mágicas, la pareja ya comprometida decido volver al castillo ya que se había hecho demasiado tarde aquella noche, como caballero que siempre fue con su grandiosa novia, la acompaño a su habitación y como despedida tan esperada un cálida y dulce beso que de pasar a ser de solo unos segundo se prolongo hasta minutos que parecían nunca acabar... de caricias en los mágicos rostros del otro hasta rozar sus delicados cuerpos sobre todo por parte de Paris que empezaba a sentir algo de desesperación por no poder sentir a la perfección la tersa y suave piel de su amada guerrera... transcurrían los segundos... los segundos... una caricia llevo a la otra y cuando menos lo pensaron se encontraban dentro de La habitación de la futura reina del Céfiro, dentro de las sabanas entregándose el uno al otro, no solo a la pasión... sino al inmenso amor que sentían el uno al otro — Paris... — dijo le temblorosa joven que acabada de entregarse por primera vez a un hombre, no solo al ¡Hombre! Si no que al amor de su vida.

— Dime mi amor— terminando de besar cada rincón de su rostro.

— Te amo Paris— finalmente sé o había confesado... ¿porque?... porque por mas años que se conocían y eran pareja solo había habido una infinidad de TE QUIERO pero esta era la primera ves que se atrevía a confesárselo al peli verde.

— Yo también de amo mi dulce Anahis...

.

* * *

**Wau ni yo pensé que me inspiraría tanto en esta propuesta de casamiento que me pareció maravillosa! Creo que si a mi me lo pidieran así no habría manera de negarme! Y eso que le escapo al matrimonio como a las pulgas! Creo que este cap esta dedicado a las amantes del FxF espero que les haya gustado. **

**Quien será este dichoso Emperador y que es lo que busca e Céfiro? Y porque Guru Clef le tiene tanto respecto? eso lo verán...en los últimos capítulos ja ja ja **

**Espero que les haya gustado y a todos los que se dieron un tiempito para pasar por esta historia!**** Gracias a mis amigas de siempre Antitos y Linisa,. También a ****kaoro15 y a ****SakuroCefiro les envio muchos besos! Nos estaremos leyendo en el próximo Cap! **


	5. Paliot, El Emperador de Geops

**Paliot el Emperador de Geops**

.

Finalmente era un nuevo dia en el cielo de Cefiro, el sol resplandecía como nunca antes, era evidente que el planeta festejada la llevada de alguien muy importante en él, y no solo aquella hermosa tierra tan llena de magia y fantasía, sino también los habitantes del impetuoso castillo que enorgullecía a cada Cefiriano. Pero para mal de Guru Clef su emperador no esperó a formalidades presentándose a primera hora de la mañana en la entrada principal, mientras que el gran Guru reclutaba a cada uno de sus habitantes por artes de su magia al salón de trono.

— "Como puede ser posible que el Emperador no haya esperado hasta la hora que lo establece el protocolo" — refunfuñaba el poderoso hechicero mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia la Sala del Trono pero con un dejo de preocupación.

— Que bueno que llegas Guru Clef— Le dijo Ráfaga en cuanto lo vio llegar tan blanco como un papel.

— Tuve un pequeño contratiempo— le explico mientras examinaba minuciosamente la presencia de cada uno de los habitantes del castillo y sobre todo de las personas que más le importaban a su emperador— ¡pero... se puede saber donde esta Marina! — esta ves estaba muy enfurecido suponiendo que habría faltado por el solo hecho de desobedecerlo. — ¡Vayan a buscarla en estos mismos momentos! Es una guerrera mágica y debería de estar presente!— ordeno mientras las grandiosas puertas del gran salón empezaban a abrirse de par en par, poco a poco las figuras de grandes hombres se iban delimitando al momento que cada uno de los extranjeros se introducían dentro, al parecer eran siete las personas las importantes que encabezaban el cortejo iniciado por el que parecía ser el Emperador de Geops seguida de dos jóvenes casi iguales a dos gotas de agua el uno del otro y el resto de su compañía entre sumos sacerdotes y algunos agentes de su ejercito. El primer hombre era un ser sumamente apuesto e imponente con ciertas facciones de arrogancia en su rostro pero que no disminuían para nada su extremado atractivo sexual— Emperador— Exclamo Guru Clef hincándose ante su presencia— Nos enorgullece tenerlo entre nosotros—

—Gracias por tu recibimiento Guru Clef— le respondió pasando a un lado de mago entretanto seguía su camino, en poco pasos se topo con Paris quien lo esperaba a unos metros del trono.

—Es un gusto tener el honor de poder conocerlo Emperador — le hablo Paris con su correspondiente reverencia— yo como príncipe de Céfiro coloco a su disposición todo mi planeta— cuando el gran hombre solo atino a aumentar su gesto de disgusto, sin siquiera saludarlo solo se dirigió de lleno al aposento del final.

— Creo que yo decidiré lo de príncipe— articulo por fin antes de tomar asiento— el hecho de que fueras hermano menor de Esmeralda no te hace ser su sucesor— Mirándolo con arrogancia—¿Acaso no le explicaste eso Guru Clef? —

— "¡Pero que tipo mas odioso!" — pensó Caldina desde su sitio— "No recuerdo que el fuera de esa manera" — mientras buscaba con la mirada a su Emperatriz— "Que extraño pensé que vendría junto con su esposa" —

— "Que le sucede a este tipo, no tiene porque tratar de esa manera a Paris" — Anahis estaba muy molesta al igual que los demás.

— Yo... lo... — quiso explicarle

— No digas nada— lo interrumpió al tanto que visualizaba a todos los presentes— Por lo poco que he podido ver— aclarándose la garganta— Te felicito Guru Clef has cuidado muy bien de Cefiro es incluso mas hermoso de lo que lo recuerdo— esta ves hablaba en un tono completamente distinto al anterior, este era un tanto mas dulce y tolerante incluso su rostro mostraba mas serenidad— Mis Gurús me han informado de la presencia de las legendarias guerreras mágicas—

— Así es Emperador déjeme presentárselas—volteando a ver a Lucy mientras ella junto a Anahis daban un paso hacia adelante—

—Tu presencia me dice que tu eres la Guerrera mágica del Fuego— poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la chica— Si eres tú, el espíritu del fuego se encuentra en tu interior— tomando de la barbilla el rostro de la pelirroja— No cabe duda que él símbolo del pilar ha elegido con bien— hablando en un tono tan paternal que conmovió a todos los presentes—Dime pequeña cual es tu nombre—

— Mi nombre es Lucy, Shido Lucy y soy la guerrera del fuego emperador—le respondió ¿que le ocurría? Se preguntaba, conocía esa mirada pero no recordaba de donde, de que lugar, sitio u ocasión.

—Lo sabia estaba en lo cierto, Rayehart esta en ti y eso se encuentra a la vista—

— "Ese es el Emperador que yo conocí" — festejo Caldina para sus adentros son una leve sonrisa.

— Tú eres la más briada de todas las presentes, la guerrera que guarda a Windon en su corazón— Dirigiéndose a Anahis— tu naturaleza se encuentra a flor de piel, y tus ojos lo reflejan—esta vez acariciando la mejilla de la rubia.

— En efecto su Alteza—haciendo una reverencia— Mi nombre es Anahis y soy la guardiana de Windon— Hubiese querido responderle de la misma forma que trato a Paris pero su cambio no hizo mas que apaciguarla, algo había en ese hombre que le llamada la atención por alguna razón era como si entendiera su forma de ser.

— Solo falta la sirena del trío, donde se encuentra— buscándola con la mirada, mientras empezaba a impacientarse al no encontrarla — que ocurre Guru Clef, ella no esta aquí verdad! — imploro con una gran furia en su vos...

.

* * *

A pesar de apenas haber pasados una horas de la mañana la ex guerrera se encontraba exhausta por el trabajo que tuvo que llevar desde que regreso a su tierra, tenia una gran tarea pendiente y esa era el enterrar a sus padres, la ceremonia fue corta y extremadamente privaba, solo ella y su mejor amigo, hubiera invitado a Lucy y Anahis pero no quería meterlas en problemas con Guru Clef por su causa, ese día no tubo mucho entusiasmo en cambiarse eligiendo al final un abrigo negro que cubría el censillo vestido que llevaba por debajo y recogiéndose su extensa cabellera en un rodete, que incluso con ese look tan poco trabajado se veía encantadora y no empacaba en lomas mínimo su belleza en cuanto el sacerdote termino con sus oraciones pidió por favor poder despedirse a solas de sus padres, lo cual Yukito accedió pacientemente alejándose unos metros de ella.

No pudo evitar llevar a su mente todos aquellos hermosos recuerdos vividos con sus adorados padres, tantos gratos como desdichados, como cada primer dia de clases a los que ninguno de los dos solía faltar por mas reuniones importantes que se les presentaran, o los desafortunados desacuerdos en cuantos a pretendientes llevándola a ser mas que majadera con ellos, esos eran momentos que la llevaron a pensar que tendría que haber sido una mejor hija para ellos — "¿Saben? No he dejado de preguntarme porque tuvo que suceder todo esto, porque tuvieron que ser ustedes o tuve que haber sido yo, si no me hubieran ido a recoger aquel día al aeropuerto no hubiéramos tenido ese accidente y ustedes estarían vivos— al momento que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas— se que no me perdonarían pero... pero e odio a mi misma por lo que ocurrió, perdónenme, perdónenme por favor" — les pedía con sincero arrepentimiento casi desvaneciéndose frente a las tumbas de sus padres.

— Ya es hora Marina, ya debemos retirarnos— le digo Yukito en cuanto impidió que se golpeara con el suelo.

— ¡Porque Yukito! ¡Dime porque tuvo que ser así! — Se reprochaba aferrándose fuertemente al pecho de joven—

Verla en ese estado le partía el corazón, se veía sumamente frágil en esos momentos, siempre le pareció la mas fuerte de entre Lucy y Anahis, `que nada ni nadie podría doblegarla pero comprobaba que no era cierto y eso le preocupaba — Porque la vida nos pone muchas pruebas y obstáculos en el camino y depende de cada uno superarlo para lograr la felicidad, ese es el objetivo de la humanidad mi querida Marina— le explico con su habitual gentileza mientras seguía aferrándola contra él—

— En esos momentos sus palabras no le fueron de mucho consuelo pero le quedaron grabadas en lo mas profundo de su corazón, quizás en otro momento les serian de mucha ayuda.

.

* * *

El Resto de la tarde no fue muy animada para los Cefirianos, verdaderamente el mal humor del Emperador era algo de temerse, dando ordenes a por doquier en cuanto a "tráeme una taza de te o tráeme ese informe quiero saber de que se trata" lamentablemente sus victimas de ese momento fueron Paris Y Presea que se encontraban cono debía de ser, y pidiendo explicaciones sin ton ni son sobre la nueva organización del gobierno o la forma de manejarse con los demás pueblos, jamás se hubieran imaginado de que la ausencia de la tercer guerrera mágica molestaría de tal manera al Emperador.

— Guru Clef he decidido retirarme a mis aposentos— le informo el recién llevado.

— Me alegra que quiera descansar un poco el viaje debe de haber sido agotador para usted, Caldina ya a preparado todo para su estadía en el castillo—

—He decidido permanecer en mi nave hasta que hayas logrado poner todo en orden— haciendo referencia a la falta de cierta guerrera — Con permiso a todos— haciendo un gesto con el rostro para salir del salón de juntas, escoltado por sus súbditos— Te pido que me informes de la llevada de la guerrera del agua— ordeno desde la puerta— espero este aquí antes de la cena— termino por decir antes de desaparecer.

— Como diga Emperador— Guru Clef no tuvo mas remedio que contener su orgullo por el bien de todos — ¡No cabe duda que la ausencia de Marina a causado estragos en esta mañana que prometía ser exitosa, me cuesta entender que siga siendo la niña caprichosa y no haya podido madurar, sabia de la importancia de esta reunión, como pudo hallarnos de esa manera! — espeto una ves que solo quedaron las altos cargos del castillo (o sea... todos ja ja ja)

— No le eches la culpa a Marina — empezó Ascot— ¡si hubieras sabido tratarla esto no hubiera pasado! — le contesto como hace tiempo había tenido ganas.

— ¡No la defiendas Ascot! Es una guerrera mágica y sabe de sus obligaciones con Céfiro!—

— ¡Así! ¡Y donde esta eso escrito! ¡Jamás vi escrito alguno sobre los derechos y obligaciones de las Guerreras hacia con Céfiro! — era obvio que había estado hablando con Anahis en cuanto a ciertas cosas de tierra y lo estaba usado contra su maestro

— ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! — Grito Caldina— ¡Este no es el momento para que se comporten como niños pequeños! Me sorprende de ti Guru Clef— tomando un poco de aire— Solo hay una cosa por hacer, uno debería de ir al mundo místico y traer a Marina hacia Céfiro es eso o explicarle a Paliot que la guerrera del Agua esta en una interminable disputa con el Guru del planeta y por esa razón nos ha abandonado, las naves de Autozam y Cizeta están a la vuelta de la esquina y ni hablar de la nave dragón de Faren, el banquete no puede esperar—

— Caldina tiene toda la razón, no podemos desairar a los demás planetas— esta ves hablo Anahis— Además el emperador no estará tranquilo hasta que vea a las tres guerreras reunidas de nuevo.

— ¡Eso es un hecho alguien debe de ir a buscarla pero no Lucy ni Anahis, Sus presencias son importantes, si le explicamos a Paliot sobre la inmadurez de esa chiquilla no estoy seguro que lo comprenda! — agrego Guru Clef un pocas mas calmado

—No se si esto que voy a decir fuera de gran importancia pero estoy segura que Marina volverá, no creo que se haya ido por mucho tiempo, de otra forma se hubiera despedido de nosotras— agrego Lucy desde su Lugar a un lado de Latís.

— Lamentablemente no podemos esperar la decisión de Marina de volver a Céfiro, de ser necesario yo mismo viajare al mundo místico y la traeré en contra de su voluntad de ser preciso — reclamo dejando preocupados a los demás

.

* * *

Paliot seguía hecho un manojo de rabia, mientras continuaba su camino hacia sus aposentos dentro de su nave, tanto que ninguno de sus vasallos se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra sabiendo el carácter que se gastaba, teniendo una represalia contra ellos — "las cosas no están saliendo como has he planeado, maldito Guru Clef pensé que me serias de ayuda" — meditaba entretanto ingresaba a su habitación, pero sus deseos no se dirigían de lleno a descansar, sino que se destinaba a una de las paredes sin decorado del sector, con un movimiento de su báculo empezó a abrirse lo que parecía ser una puerta secreta llevando a un bóveda aun mas privada — necesitaba algo de la paz que solo tu me puedes dar— hablo con una vos mucho mas dulce y gentil acercándose hacia el centro de la cripta, allí una gran cápsula de cristal protegía a una hermosa mujer que parecía descansar apaciblemente al resguardo del liquido que mantenía su perfecto estado— tan celestial como siempre— contemplo desde su lugar— mi querida, pronto estarás de regreso y ya nada podrá separarnos— declaro con un enorme dejo de dolor en su voz.

* * *

.

La tarde pronto terminaría y la exitosa modelo acabada de terminar con algunos de los pendientes que había tenido que dejar de lado por su accidente, ya se había presentado en las oficinas de su representante para acordar sus próximas vacaciones ya que debería de hacerse cargo de las empresas de su padre, a su medico al cual tuvo que inventarle una seria explicación que ni ella misma se lo hubiera creído para justificar su repentina desaparición y de paso a un laboratorio de análisis clínicos, para realizarse unos exámenes que su doctor se había pedido que se hiciera.

— ¡Creo que esto es todo por hoy! — le indicó su mejor amigo mientras le entregaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo ya se encontraban en el apartamento de la peliazul disponiéndose a recoger unas cuantas cosas antes de volver a Céfiro — Ten esto es para ti—

— ¿Para mi?... — pregunto incrédula mientras habría el pequeño obsequio — Un dragón... — pronuncio al ver el dije que le había obsequiado, era la figura de una drago de tiempos antiguos que sostén una espada entre sus garras a manera de protección— Ceres... — sintió desde lo mas profundo de su corazón al recordar al genio que tanta sabiduría le había brindado.

— En cuanto me entere de que tu genio representaba la figura de un dragón supe que era para ti— espero que te de la fuerza que necesitas para sobrepasar estos momentos y los que pudieran venir... —

—... Gracias Yukito... — por fin lo abrazo con los ojos repletos de lagrimas — No se que haría sin ti Yukito... en verdad eres un buen amigo... —

—Shhh… — solo esbozo mientras frotaba ligeramente su cabellera—Todo estará bien... solo ten confianza... —

Llamando la atención de la peliazul por el dicho —... ¿todo estará bien?... — viéndolo directamente a los ojos — "son las mismas palabras de aquella mujer...de la mujer de mis sueños" — pensó mientras ninguno de los dos se percataban de que estaban siendo observados por un tercero

— Lamento interrumpir su pequeño romance pero me temo que Marina debe volver a Céfiro— interrumpió el hechicero

— Guru Clef... que…que haces aquí... — no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo rogando que solo hubiera sido una ilusión, pero aun así el traje que llevaba puesto lo concebía como todo un play boy que podría tener a cuanta mujer se le antojara.

—Creo que ya lo he mencionado Marina— el también se sentía furioso por la situación que estaba presenciando, esperaba encontrarla en un circunstancia menos embarazosa para ambos— ahora bien vendrás por tu propia cuenta o tendré que hechizarte si lo prefieres— con una mirada tan gélida que estremecería a cualquiera.

— ¿Y que si me rehúso? — encogiéndose de brazos para desafiar al gran Guru.

.

* * *

Aquel día la noche cayo mucho más temprano en Cefiro por obra y gracia del Emperador, su nuevo capricho lo había llevado incluso a pedir el adelanto de la recepción que se daría en su honor, ya casi todos los invitados se encontraban en espera de la llegada del ser más poderoso de esa galaxia, entre ellos las princesas de Cizeta, Tata y Tatra junto a los Sultanes, Aska de Fharen que ya era toda una mujer aunque no cambio para nada su carácter tan voluble, junto a su madre, y por supuesto los representantes de Autozan El presidente de la confederación que era su planeta junto a los comandantes de las naves más importantes de su armada Águila, Geo y Zas. Pero las expectativas no solo se centraban en la presencia de Paliot y su sequito, las personas más allegadas a las guerreras estaban enteradas del malestar del Emperador por la ausencia de la tercer guerrera y era algo que los preocupaba además de la ausencia de Guru Clef.

— Ya casi es la hora y Guru Clef no ha vuelto de Mundo místico— Paris estaba sumamente estresado y lo demostraba dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

— Tranquilo Paris, estoy seguro que Guru Clef la traerá y todo se arreglara— lo animo si prometida— "Solo espero que no se maten en el intento" — pensó con preocupación.

— Le rezo a los dioses porque esos dos puedan arreglar sus diferencias— agrego Caldina— es un apena que se lleven tan mal siempre creí que eran el uno para el otro—

— ¿Crees que Guru Clef haya podido encontrarla? — pregunto Lucy, ella al igual que todo se había alistado con las mejores prendas que Caldina le proporciono, se maquillo e incluso de soltó el cabello para dejarlo libre

— El acaba de llegar al castillo— Agrego Latis quien había sentido su presencia.

— Es un gran alivio— Paris al fin respiro con tranquilidad. — ¿y Marina está con él? —

— No comas ansias el Emperador se dirige hacia acá— añadió Yue desde su lugar

.

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo a todas, sé que me he tardado casi un siglo en renovar pero aquí estoy y les dejo un nuevo cap. de esta loca historia mia, ya estoy de vacaciones así que espero ponerme al día con "Siempre hay alguien más" solo tengan paciencia. Como siempre les agradezco a todas lectoras que se dan un tiempito para pasar por mis historias y me dejan mensajitos, en verdad significa algo para mí.**_

_**Esto es solo el comienzo, falta descubrir quién es en realidad el Emperador y cuáles son las verdaderas razones por la que ha vuelto a Cefiro…. Paris se quedara con el trono de Cefiro?...**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Éxitos!**_

_**Besos!**_

_**MIA**_


	6. El Reencuentro

**El Reencuentro**.

.

— ¡Como te atreves a traerme en contra de mi voluntad! — los gritos de la guerrera del agua no se hicieron esperar, apenas Guru Clef la dejo ya la sala del trono, estaba que echaba fuego, por dentro sabia que debía de volver al planeta yen verdad iba a hacerlo sin necesidad de que estuviera yendo a buscar, pero no soportaba la idea de que el mago tuviera derechos sobre ella por el solo hecho de ser una guerrera mágica, algo que ella no pidió ser.

— ¡Te lo advertí Marina, vendrías a Céfiro con o sin tu consentimiento— intentando mantener la calma, pero como siempre le era imposible cada ves que discutía con ella debía de rogarle a los dioses el poder contenerse— es una suerte que te haya encontrado antes de que el Emperador se haya percatado de mi ausencia! ¡Porque no dejas de pensar solo en ti y ves tus obligaciones con Céfiro! — le reclamo antes de ser interrumpido.

— Creo que ya es tarde para esas suposiciones Guru Clef— le hablo el hombre al que mas temía en esos momentos, mientras se ponía de pie se veía muy molesto y su mirada lo delataba— Ahórrate las explicaciones Guru Clef —se le adelanto a hablar en cuento vio que el hechicero tomaría la palabra— Supongo que tu debes de ser Marina, la guerrera que faltaba— se dirigió a la peliazul haciendo que esta diera media vuelta— No...No... No puede ser... — el hombre estaba extasiado, no podía creer que lo que sus ojos estaban viendo conocía ese rostro pero jamás pensó en volver a verlo en otra persona y mucho menos en una habitante del mundo místico.

— Así es, soy Marina, mi nombre es Marina Ryuuzaki y soy la guerrera del agua — le hablo de manera impetuosa y casi respondona, peor no podía evitar sentirse molesta, una vez mas Guru Clef tenia el poder de manejar su vida.

Esa piel tan tersa y blanca que cada vez que la tocaba lo volvía loco, esos ojos del olor del mar que lo enamoraban cada día mas, ese cabello que le encantaba acariciar, sin dura era ella pensó a medida que sus ojos se empezaban a inundar su visión — Eres tu— dijo en un susurro acariciando la mejilla de la peliazul— "No puedo creer que seas tu" — divago mientras miles y miles de recuerdos venían a su mente.

Fue hace más de novecientos años, en el reino de Britania un planeta al servicio de Geops, claro esta con su propia monarquía que iba de generación en generación pero que no dejaba estar bajo el control del Imperio de Geops. Su padre el Emperador Plateo avía decidido que ya era hora de que su hijo su pusiera al tanto de los asuntos del imperio y así iniciaron una extensa gira por todos los planetas bajo su mando, entre ellos incluido Céfiro, esta ves se trataba de un planeta muy pequeño, casi tanto como Cizeta pero se asemejaban en cuanto al tamaño. Los Reyes Riber y Nerea hacían todo lo posible por complacer al emperador y sus seguidores, incluyendo la recepción en honor a su visita, todo iba como lo planeado, una y otra ves conocía a infinidad de personas, ministros, consejeros incluso a las postulantes para ser al esposa del heredera de aquel trono real, pero ninguna lo había impactado tanto como ella...

— Príncipe Palio, permítame tener el honor de presentarle a mi mas preciado tesoro— le hablo el rey Riber captando la atención del joven mientras este pensaba "genial debe de ser otra princesita consentida" — Ella es mi hija la princesas de este planeta— a lo largo de su corta vida había visto a multitudes de princesas, algunas sumamente bellas, otras exuberantes además de extrañas y otras desgraciadamente si gracia o lo que a él le parecían, pero esta vez todas la cualidades que nunca creyó encontrar en una mujer por primera sentía que las encontraría, no debía de buscar mas la había encontrado a la mujer que seria su esposa y su compañera de vida.

— Es un honor poder conocerlo príncipe Paliot— le hablo la princesa con al mirada gacha hincada ante él.

—"Es hermosa" — le pareció, su piel , su cabello celeste ondulado hasta el suelo que hipnotizaba con solo admirarlo y esos ojos sin duda eran la ventana a un alma llena de bondad, la ventana a su corazón y que él se había propuesto conquistar

—"Que le ocurre a este hombre, porque me observa de esa manera" — medito la guerrera con preocupación, no por miedo al individuo que estaba frente a ella, sino por la expresión de su rostro había lago en él que le llamaba la atención, intentaba buscarlo por todo su fisonomía pero no lograba descifrar su cometido, pero algo era cierto empezaba a sentir algo por el, tal ves curiosidad pensó o agrado pero era la primera ves que lo veía en su vida.

_Las flores ya no llegan, el poema se acabo_

_Lo que un día fue amor en amargura se volvió_

_Ella quiere regresar el tiempo que paso_

_Para poder revivir los placeres del ayer_

—"De que se trata todo esto" — Guru Clef que presenciaba toda la escena no podía entender tal familiaridad entre el emperador y la guerrera a la que acababa de conocer, no le eran de agrado las demostraciones de afecto y mucho menos cuando implicaban a un integrante de la realeza, con solo unos minutos aclaro su garganta para tomar la palabra, no lograba soportar lo que el creía tanta falta de respeto por parte de Marina— Disculpe Emperador, me temo que es tarde y la recepción no puede dar comienzo sin usted— interrumpió a la pareja que prácticamente lo había olvidado en ese momento también ingresaron los habitantes del castillo Lucy y Anahis iban acompañadas de sus parejas al igual que Caldina.

— Marina que bueno que Guru Clef pudo traerte de vuelta! — alardeo Caldina obligando a la pareja a separarse.

— ¿Ah? ¿Que? — le diosa de celes no entendía porque se había perdido en aquélla mirada tan azul, pero era hora de volver a la realidad.

— ¡Aunque Lucy, Anahis y yo estamos muy molestos contigo Marina! —

— ¿Conmigo? —pregunto sin entender de que estaba hablando

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Mira que escaparte como una fugitiva del castillo y sin despedirte de nosotras! ¡Eso es imperdonable! — le hablo con ínfulas de reproche

—No hubiera tenido que huir si no se hubieran confabulado para recluirme en esa habitación! — de un momento a otro había vuelto a ser la misma.

— ¿Secuestrado? De que habla la guerrera mágica— Paliot se sintió molesto y exigía explicaciones.

— Es una larga historia emperador— le aclaro Guru Clef— todo fue por su bien —

— Será mejor que vayas a cambiarte Marina — esta ves Anahis fue la que hablo— ya todos estamos listos y nos esperan en el salón de fiestas.

— Los Reyes y princesas de los demás planetas nos esperan, no debemos hacerlos esperar— agrego Paris en su calidad de soberano—

— ¡Vamos Marina debemos alistarte! Las princesas de Cizeta están ansiosas por volver a verte — Caldina se encontraba tan apresurada que casi saco a rastras a la peliazul junto a Lucy y Anahis pero eso apuro no le impidió cruzar su ultima mirada con el emperador.

— Emperador todos esperan por su presencia — Anahis saco al monarca de su Shock que apenas recordaba lo de su bienvenida— A si por supuesto— intento articular antes de volver en si— Solo denme unos minutos —mientras volvía de regreso al trono para recuperarse de la impresión — "Como puede ser posible" — intentaba encontrar razón a los sucedido.

En otro punto del salón Paris y Latís presenciaban en silencio la expresión de los presentes, no querían interrumpir y algo los tenia sumamente preocupados — ¿Supongo que notaste la manera en la que el emperador observaba a Marina? — comento Latís muy preocupado había algo que no encajaba en el comportamiento de todos, sobre todo del Emperador.

— Si lo note, y déjame decirte que me deja algo tranquilo— tuvo que confesarle al guardián.

— ¿Porque dices algo así?— sorprendido por anuncio de Paris.

— Durante todas las juntas de esta tarde ese tipo le presto una especial atención a Anahis, me creerás un niñito inmaduro pero llegue a sentir que ella le agradaba, pero ahora veo como observa a Marina y es una mirada totalmente distinta y eso me deja tranquilo— Sabia que estaba siento egoísta al hablar de esa manera pero debía decir lo que sentía

.

* * *

Finalmente la hora de la recepción había llegado y los invitados deseaban con afán la presencia del ser mas poderoso de su universo, el salón de la recepción hacia sido decorado con arreglos florales de tonos amarillos pastel, a pesar de tratarse de una fiesta en honor a un hombre Caldina había recordado que ese era el color favorito de la Emperatriz cuando la conoció hacia años atrás. Después del incidente en la sala del trono, no tardaron mucho en iniciar la recepción, el emperador no dejaba de intercambiar opiniones o bromear con los gobernantes de los demás planetas, pero dejaba en claro que esperaba la llegada de alguien importante en el recinto por la manera constante en la que volteaba a ver hacia la puerta de salida.

—El Emperador no parece muy contento— mencionó Lucy reunida junto a Caldina, Ráfaga y Presea por sus altos cargos no había tenido tiempo de compartir con Latís ya que Guru Clef lo necesitaba junto a él además de Paris y Anahis, aunque también era su deber, había preferido estar con las personas con las que mejor se sentía.

— Debe ser la ausencia de Marina, no se que se trae entre manos pero desde que llego se ha comportado de una manera muy extraña— comento Caldina sin saber que el comandante de Geops la había escuchado— solo espero que no se interese por Marina, ella no es su tipo.

— Lo que mi emperador se trae entre manos no es enamorar a la guerrera del Agua, señorita Caldina, solo le importa que las guerreras que salvaron Cefiro en dos ocasiones se encuentren en Cefiro, desde hace mucho tiempo que ha tenido el deseo de conocerlas en persona— agrego Corza saliendo detrás de unas cortinas que daban a los jardines exteriores

— Yo… yo… yo…— Caldina quiso aclarar lo sucedido llena de vergüenza— disculpe… pero…—

— ¿Y porque espero tanto tiempo para conocernos? — pregunto Lucy sospechando lo peor, desde que lo había conocido había algo en él que la hacía sentir extraña por no decir llena de desconfianza y desamor.

— Porque debía esperar a que nacieran— le aclaro con una sonrisa a la pelirroja antes de dejarlos con la boca abierta— Esperar a que naciéramos…— Lucy repitió sorprendida intentando entender a lo que se refería el hombre.

— ¡Caldina! — Ráfaga la reprendió— Debes de ser más prudente con lo que dices—

— Lo sé y lo siento mucho— haciendo gesto de suplica a los demás— Eso ya no importa miren a Guru Clef esta impaciente por satisfacer al Emperador— agrego Presea con preocupación— "Porque será que esa niñita engreída siempre logra captar la atención" — renegó la armera.

—"Yue me temo que deberé de pedirte un favor" — Guru Clef se comunico telepáticamente con su ayudante.

— "Si quieres que me retire para buscar a la guerrera del agua no será necesario" — le respondió con el pensamiento— "Ella ya está en camino, Ascot la acompaña" —y como era de esperarse los enormes portones se abrieron de par en par revelando a la pareja que iba a ingresar, Ascot llevaba su mejor atuendo esta ves de negro con apliques de dorado pero la que verdaderamente resaltaba era la joven que estaba a su lado, Marina lucia un vestido muy a lo Cefiriano, blanco con destellos de piedras azuladas que armonizaba con los atuendo de Lucy y Anahis mantenía el cabello suelto incluso sin el listón que solía llevar pero una joya muy peculiar decoraba su cabeza, era evidente que su belleza había cautivado a todos los presentes por el silencio que se produjo en cuanto entraron al lugar, pero los mas sorprendidos fue la realeza de Geops que parecía que hubieren visto un fantasma en cuento se revelo el rostro de la ultima guerrera.

— Como puede ser posible— se dijo Corza sorprendido.

— ¿Lhed estás viendo lo mismo que yo? — le pregunto el príncipe anonadado a su hermano gemelo.

— No creí que sería una reunión tan importante— le comento a Ascot a medida que ingresaban, y lo comprobaba al ver a las princesas de Cizeta y Fharen, además de los huéspedes de Geops que la miraran como al bicho raro del salón, no comprendía porque su corazón palpitaba tan abruptamente miles de veces había asistido a reuniones en la tierra y jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa como en ese momento, además se sintió una traidora solo hacia una horas había enterrado a sus padres y ahora se encontraba disfrutando de una lujosa recepción.

— Tranquila, no me digas que le tienes miedo— quiso burlársele, notando la expresión de los demás— "Por lo visto se han dado cuenta"— volteando a ver a la peliazul— "como no notarlo solo los que la conocieron muy bien podrían saberlo" — medito rumbo al trono.

— Por supuesto que no — le respondió, pero no podía evitar sentir todos esos sentimientos dentro de ella, desde que conoció al Emperador sentía que su corazón no lograba estar tranquilo— llego la hora— dando un suspiro.

—La ultima guerrera mágica mi señor, ella es Marina la Guerrera mágica del agua— la presento Guru Clef orgulloso por el atuendo seleccionado —"te ves hermosa Marina" —la admiro en silencio.

En tan solo un paso estuvo delante de Paliot, Guru Clef y Paris, se arrodillo a modo de reverencia — Buenas noches a todos— hablo con la cabeza inclinada— le ruego que disculpe mi retraso—inmediatamente se inmuto ante Marina quedando frente a ella — No, tu no tienes nada de que disculparte— aludió con la voz cargada de nostalgia, mientras tomaba el rostro de la peli azul para que lo viera a los ojos.

— ¿Disculpe se siente bien? — Marina se preocupo al ver el semblante pálido del hombre, pero no comprendía la nueva expresión de su mirada.

— Emperador creo que…— Corza disuadirlo de que tome un descanso pero este se negó.

— No déjame Corza— intentando mantener la compostura— hay unas personas a las que quiero que conozcas, dando media vuelta para mostrarle a sus hijos— Ellos son… mis hijos, los príncipes Lhed y Dhel— los presento con orgullo.

— Es un honor conocer a la Guerrera del agua — Dhel le tomo la mano para besársela, galante como siempre intentaba estudiar a la joven que acababa de conocer— "¿Sera que verdaderamente eres tú?" —

— El honor es todo mío, "Vaya son gemelos… él es… muy tierno" — admirando la mirada de mar del joven, el cual le causaba una inmensa dulzura.

— Príncipe Lhed— se acerco el otro sin cortesía alguna— "tú no puedes ser ella" — mirándola con cierto recelo— "Tu no le llegas ni a la horma de su zapato, niñita ingenua" —

—Lhed… sintiendo palpitar mas y mas su corazón— "hay mucho odio en su corazón" — lo miro directamente a los ojos haciendo que éste volteara algo sonrojado.

— Emperador será mejor que tome asiento, no se ve muy bien— esta ves fue Guru Clef quien hablo.

— No, no es necesario— volvió a negarse rotundamente, no quería perderse ni un solo instante de aquel reencuentro.

— Si me permite yo también creo que debe de tomar asiento, después de todo, la noche aun no comienza— le sonrió con cariño la peli azul.

— Esta bien— respondió un poco refunfuñando, pero al fin y al cabo cedió con el deseo de Marina.

—"Gracias Marina" — le hablo el supremo gurú telepáticamente.

— "No lo hice por ti Guru Clef, no te hagas ilusiones" Con permiso a todos hay unas personas a las que no veo hace tiempo— respondió a su pensamiento dirigiéndose hasta donde se encontraban Lucy y los demás — "Nunca cambiaras" — pensó con molestia el hechicero al verla alejarse de él y el resto, allí iba con la cabeza en alto casi sin percatarse de todo lo que causaba en los hombres a su alrededor, mientras le quitaba el aliento a cada uno de ellos.

* * *

.

A tan solo unos minutos de comenzada la reunión Mondor sorprendido por el nuevo descubrimiento se las arreglo para salir del lugar sin ser visto por nadie, él junto a sus ayudantes volvían a la nave a cerciorarse de cierta sospecha, necesitaban ir urgentemente al sitio más protegido de todo el navío —"Como puede ser posible" — repasaba una y otra vez buscando una razón a todo lo que había ocurrido— "el no tiene el poder para volverla a la vida, como pudo haberlo logrado"— el gran brujo corría desesperadamente para confirmar su gran temor, empleando la magia se su báculo realizo un breve conjuro para abrir la puerta a la habitación, segundos más tarde empleo otro para abrir el portal hacia otra bóveda una mas secreta, y allí estaba ella en el centro de aquel reciento, tan bella como siempre semejándose a una perfecta muñeca de porcelana — esta acá… siempre estuvo en este sitio…— concluyo el viejo.

— No logro entenderlo, si la emperatriz esta en este sitio quien es la joven que se encuentra allí fuera—intento comprender Clío el más joven de sus discípulos.

— Es obvio que esa joven no es la emperatriz, hay muchas diferencias entre ellas — agrego Fálcon— Lo que me preocupa es saber si con este suceso las planes del emperador cambiaran de parecer—

—Esperen solo quiero saber algo — junto sus manos inicio un extraño rezo que ni sus jóvenes hechiceros conocían a pesar de estar décadas a su servicio — _De polvo eres y en polvo se convertirás pero antes me enseñaras que llevas en tu corazón_— mientras una pequeña esfera que creó su magia se dirigía hacia el interior de la mujer, en cuanto esta entro el rostro de la pobre mujer hizo una mueca de sufrimiento al tanto la esfera poco a poco volvía a salir de lo mas intimo de su cuerpo — Gran Guru la emperatriz parece sufrir— Clío le comento preocupado por la expresión de la dama. — ¡No seas iluso! — le contesto con molestia, cuando la píldora de magia volvió hacia él ya no presentaba el mismo aspecto ya que al salir de ella era de un intenso azul pero cambia al tocar las manos del hechicero, esta vez compartía su semblante con tonos rojos y verdes que se mesclaban continuamente entre sí, con cuidado observo su contenido el cual lo sorprendió aun mas — …las tres…— volviendo a mirar a la señora frente a él— ¡El emperador se dará cuenta de que no son la misma persona y se apresurara en adelantar sus planes! ¡Si logra cumplir con su plan todo estará perdido! — les declaro a los jóvenes.

— Que recomienda que hagamos mi señor— estableció Fálcon.

— ¡Esperaremos esta noche, mientras buscaremos la forma de arruinar los planes del Emperador! —

* * *

.

Después de volver a verse con sus antiguos amigos se sintió feliz de saber que se encontraban con bien, Tatra ya se encontraba casada con un guerrero que demostró ser digno de poseer su mano y además esperaba a su primer hijo, Tata por su parte no había cambiado en nada en cierta forma seguía siendo impaciente e irritable en cuanto a los comentarios de los demás, Aska se había convertido en su hermosa jovencita pero algo presumirá al relucir la cantidad de jóvenes y príncipes que pretendían su mano, Geo seguía siendo tal cual lo recordaba pero la barba que se había dejado lo hacía verse mucho más maduro, Zas por su parte había logrado crecer un poco casi logrando sobrepasar a Paris pero seguía manteniendo su cómico humor.

—Todos siguen tal cual los recuerdo— pensó la peli azul en voz alta, estaba recargada en uno de los barandales de la terraza que daba al jardín, acababa de comenzar el baile y lo que más detestaba era el momento en el que todas las parejas se expresaban su amor al ritmo de la música romántica— Vaya jamás pensé que fuera a extrañarte tanto Yukito— declaro al recordar que su amigo era el que siempre la salvaba en momentos como ese— me pregunto qué estarás asiendo— sonrío al recordar que era fanático de la fotografía y seguramente estaría sacándole imágenes a algún canario de algún extraño color o admirando la noche a través de la lente de su cámara, repasaba cuando interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

— Siento no ser ese tal Yukito pero no quería perderme la oportunidad de admirarte de cerca — Sonrio el aparecido, un joven muy atractivo como para creerlo real.

—…Águila... — hablo impresionada— Creí que estabas…— no se atrevía a mencionar aquella palabra tan atroz que ya no era necesario articular— ¿Muerto? — Agrego el joven con empatía—Lo mismo dijeron Lucy y Anahis cuando me vieron por primera vez— agrego divertido nunca antes lo había notado pero ella era mucho mas bonita que Lucy, — ¡Déjame decirte que yo que ese tal Yukito te tendría mejor cuidada aquí hay muchos hombres interesados en ti! — bromeo admirando aquel rostro reflejado por la luna.

— ¿Porque Yu? — entendiendo el alago— No Yukito solo es un amigo— sonrió divertida — De hecho por mi trabajo no me es posible tener algo serio…— agrego…

— Entonces espero que tu trabajo no me impida sacarte aunque sea por solo una pieza—la invito ofreciéndole su mano— Te prometo que no te arruinare los zapatos— bromeo como solía hacerlo

— Eso me deja tranquila— aceptando el ofrecimiento, volvieron a entrar de la mano al gran salón la luz estaba algo tenue pero lograba ver con claridad a todos los presentes, Lucy estaba abrazada a Latis al igual que Paris de Anahis, esos dos realmente se querían pensó con felicidad mientras se dirigían al centro de la pista — No recuerdo muy bien como se baila este tipo de música— le revelo antes de enfrentarse a él.

— Shhh, no te preocupes, creo que lo haremos muy bien — guiando la mano derecha de la joven hacia su hombro la suya hacia su cintura mientras esta se ruborizaba por la delicadeza, lentamente Aguila se fue moviendo al ritmo de la música delicadamente llevando a la peliazul consigo.

La melodía le parecía perfecta al par de príncipes que aspiraba a la corona de Cefiro, después de mucho trabajo, juntas y reuniones agobiantes, papeleos interminables y personas desagradables Paris y Anahis al fin tenían un momento de calma para disfrutar de uno con el otro, pero la felicidad solo había durado unos segundos, el corazón de Paris sospechaba alguna mala intención del Emperador hacia cono Anahis o Marina, pero debía de ser sincero con el mismo ella no le interesaba lo único que le importaba era Anahis la persona que mas amaba en aquel universo.

—"Te confieso que me preocupa la esta situación, por primera vez puedo decirte que me preocupa lo que pueda suceder Anahis" — al tiempo de su regreso a Cefiro Guru Clef les había enseñado algo de magia a tanto a Lucy como Anahis, entre ella había desarrollado la capacidad de comunicare telepáticamente y esa era la forma en la que Paris se confesaba con su prometida en esos momentos.

—"¿Pero miedo porque Paris? Por favor dime que te preocupa tanto" — Anahis también se sentía algo apenada por el peso que Paris cargaba sobre su espalda.

— "Es el Emperador Anahis, sé que no le agrado para ser gobernar Cefiro, Yue me comento que lo más probable es que quiera el reino para su hijo Lhed, y temo que él no ame a Cefiro tanto como nosotros" — estrechaba fuertemente de la cintura a su querida guerrera.

—"Yo también temo lo mismo, el solo hecho de que el planeta dependa por alguien a quien no le interesa su bienestar podría causar estragos a su corazón y sus habitantes podrían no soportar el cambio" —

—"A veces quisiera no haber recobrado la memoria y que Esmeralda no me hubiera pedido que cuidara de Cefiro" —

—"Paris no digas eso, eres un buen hombre y estoy segura de que serás un buen soberano para el planeta" —

— "Lo único que me recompensa al final del día es saber que tú me estarás esperando y podre disfrutar de tu hermoso rostro, y tu magnifico cuerpo"— termino de confesarle causando que su pobre novia se pusiera roja de la pena.

La noche se encontraba en su mejor momento, el amor emanaba por todos los alrededores del castillo, Caldina promulgaba su creciente amor por Ráfaga con cada paso que daba al compas de la música, esa bailarina realmente sabia trasmitir sus sentimientos por medio de su danza, Latis aunque a su manera también le demostraba su cariño Lucy, le sorprendió cuanto una persona podía cambiar su forma de ser por la persona a la que amaba y un claro ejemplo de eso era Paris con su inmenso amor la guerrera del viento, sonrió de saber que solo ella logro enderezar el camino de ese joven tan atolondrado y casi todos permanecían son una pareja incluso Zas y la insoportable de la princesa Aska, bueno casi todos recordó al voltear a ver a su nuevo discípulo Yue, tan ermitaño como siempre, sintió algo de tristeza al pensar que podría estar observando a su nuevo yo en él, tan frio y solitario que tuvo que sacrificar una vida normal y tranquila por una llena de deberes y preocupaciones al servicio del planeta que amaba con todo su ser— Me preocupa saber que no hayas decidido bailar una pieza Yue, ¿acaso no te intereso alguna persona con la que hayas tenido el deseo de pasar alguna melodía? — le pregunto a su antisocial aprendiz, el cual mostro una mueca de desagrado ante la pregunta — debo admitir que me interese por alguien, pero veo que ya se adelantaron — le respondió directamente indicándole a Guru Clef con quien deseaba pasar la música — Marina — digo al verla divertida con Águila a pesar de tratarse de una pieza lenta el comandante de las fuerzas armadas de Autozan le decía cosas agradables al oído de la guerrera del agua que producían esa sonrisa llena de luz que siempre le agrado. Apenas recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que la había visto sonreír se sintió feliz por ella pero a la vez algo molesto por el comportamiento que considero indigno para una guerrera de su estatus.

* * *

.

_**Hola a todos de nuevo! Sé que ya se debe de haber olvidado de esta pequeña historia pero quería que supieran que yo no la he olvidad y aquí tiene una nueva renovación! Como siempre les agradezco a todos aquellos que me enviaron sus reviews! A mis amiguis del face y a todos aquellas que se pasan por esta historia! No tengo idea de cuándo renueve pero como saben la inspiración va y viene y ahorita me voy a poner a escribir el nuevo cap. de mi otra historia! Espero no tardar! Ja ja ja**_

_**Bueno como siempre deje sus reviews, comentarios y críticas constructivas no destructivas! TKM a todos**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Exitos!**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Mia**_


	7. Una dificil verdad

_**Una Difícil verdad**_

.

Era muy temprano por la mañana, la luz en Cefiro no se había hecho aun demostrando la lejanía de la madrugada, seguramente los habitantes del castillo estarían exhaustos después de la agitada velada de la noche anterior, Paris logro desenvolverse un poco gracias a la ayuda de Anahis, aunque no fue muy bien visto por el Emperador y Guru Clef que consideraban que debía guardar cierta cordura ante los demás, la recepción termino llegada las dos de la mañana ya que el día siguiente sería sumamente cargado para todos. Pero una persona en particular había perdido del todo el sueño, la revelación y a la vez sorpresa que tuvieron todos lo demás invitados de su planeta no cabían en explicaciones sencillas, llegando a la inminente necesidad de adelantar sus planes en Cefiro. En cuanto logro introducirse en el castillo se transporto de forma inmediata al sitio más protegido del planeta, el símbolo que resguardaba el infinito poder que podía llegar a tener la persona que lo poseyera

— Al fin te vuelvo a ver— se dijo el hombre admirando la corona que yacía inerte dentro de la bóveda de piedra — el símbolo del pilar— lo admitió mientras las aguas que la protegían empezaban a inquietarse—¿Qué acaso no me reconoces? — viendo que la actividad del liquido no desistía— ¡Si yo mismo ayude a crearte! — Renegó al ver que el disturbio no desistía — ¡Ingrata! — Le reprocho introduciéndose cada vez más en la cámara secreta, protegido por un escudo protector — ¡El Pilar! ¡El poder al fin será todo mío! — Festejaba apresuradamente planeando tomar la corona pero antes de poder tocarla el símbolo emano una inmensa luz que casi segó al hombre— Pero que…— presencia como dos luces muy brillantes salían de alrededor de la insignia.

— ¡Detento no te lo permitiré! — la imagen del último pilar de Cefiro se plasmo ante él, tan inmaculada como siempre con su típica posición de plegaria, en la que oraba por el bienestar de su amando planeta.

— Princesa Esmeralda…— dijo atónito mientras la otra imagen se plasmaba a su lado no pensó en encontrarla en ese lugar, era evidente que la princesa aun seguía protegiendo a Cefiro y eso sería un gran problema, pero eso no era todo, la otra imagen lo dejo aun mas sorprendido—¡…he … eres tú!— logro articular al revelarse el rostro de la mujer, por la vestimenta se podía suponer que pertenecía a su mismo planeta y la corona que descansaba en su frente revelaba el estatus de hechicera y algo más.

— ¡Debes detenerte! — le ordeno decisivamente— ¡Se que planeas hacerle a Cefiro y peor aun a Geops!— la mirada de la mujer mostraba más que decisión, sino una inmensa fuerza de voluntad, acompañada de una enorme tristeza.

— ¡Tu! ¡Deberías de estar muerta!— indicando a la hechicera en frente de él— ¡todo esto es culpa tuya! —

— ¡Cefiro nunca será tuyo! — termino por decir la princesa antes de que él saliera fuertemente despedido gracias a las aguas protectoras.

— ¡Estas me las pagaran! — declaro fuertemente herido, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban conjuro un hechizo para volver a la nave de Geops donde volvió a curar sus heridas

.

* * *

En el sector de las habitaciones cada una de las protectoras de Cefiro había interrumpido su profundo sueño inesperadamente, se encontraban sudorosas pero heladas a la vez, era extraño ya que el ambiente del castillo solía ser sumamente cálido y jamás necesitaron de algo más que un cobertor para dormir.

— Lucy— dijo Latis al sentir que su novia se inmutaba tan de repente, afortunadamente siempre había tenido el sueño muy ligero y le era de gran ayuda— estas húmeda— mientras secaba un poco el sudor de la frente de la pelirroja—¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?—

— No, no nada— le respondió intentado ocultar su todo agitado.

— No creo que lo fuera— preocupándose seriamente ya que estaba sumamente pálida y a pesar de lo tenue luz podía notarlo.

— Creo que solo fue una pesadilla, no te preocupes — le sonrió— en serio no te preocupes ¡Estaré bien! Ahora volvamos a dormir no quiero que te desveles por mi culpa— convenciéndolo de volver a recostarse para ella abrazarlo también— "porque tengo este mal presentimiento, se que algo va a suceder" — pensó la guerrera del fuego quedándose lo más quieta posible para que Latis no se percate de que seguía despierta.

— ¿Por qué me Lucy? — Lucy era un libro abierto para Latis, él la conocía perfectamente y a lo largo de las años había aprendido a interpretar sus gestos y actitudes— "Tu también sentiste su presencia"— el logro percibir la presencia de la Princesa Esmeralda y eso significaba alguna clase de problema en el castillo o en Cefiro…

Anahis al igual que Lucy corto su sueño abruptamente pero a diferencia de Latis, Paris ni siquiera había sentido el movimiento de su prometida, gracias a lo cansado que había terminado por la recepción—"Es una suerte que Paris no se haya despertado" — pensó cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con las sabanas de la cama mientras volvía a recostarse, se sentía extraña una rara sensación invadía todo su cuerpo — "algo me dice que la princesa Esmeralda a vuelta a aparecer en el castillo" — medito por un momento— "¿pero quién era esa otra mujer?" — intento comprender o darle razón a la extraña presencia que había sentido en el castillo.

En el cuarto de Marina todo era muy diferente, ella a diferencia de Lucy y Anahis aun se encontraba en sueños, pero no cualquier

no lograba reconocer aquel lugar, pero al ver una autopista en lo alto de la colina pudo suponer que se trataba de Tokio, se sentía mareada y al verse supuso que estaba muy lastimada por la sangre que tenía en sus manos, lo lejos estaban sus yacían sus padres, al parecer habían salido disparados del coche en el que estaban — Te amamos Marina, queremos que seas feliz— Fueron las últimas palabras que escucho de sus padres antes de crearse una enseguesedora Luz que la segó momentáneamente— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! — grito desesperadamente intentando seguirlos— No me dejen sola, por favor — mientras todo alrededor se oscurecía— Mama, Papa, no se vayan los necesito— recargando su frente sobre sus rodillas intentando esconder las lagrimas que afloraban de su interior, pero todo cambio de un momento a otro, una gratificante caricia en su cabello logro consolar su corazón, un poco asustada levanto la mirada para ver de quien se trataba y nuevamente allí estaba ella, aquella mujer que la visitaba noche tras noche desde hacia tiempo— ¿quién eres tú? — le pregunto ya que seguía sin poder ver su rostro.

— Tranquila Marina— le sonrió cálidamente, algo en aquella mujer producía una gran tranquilidad en su interior— Ven— hizo que la peli azul se levantara y la siguiera casi por inercia.

— A donde vamos— pregunto con cautela, poco a poco la imagen de los pasillos del castillo se fue manifestando en su sueño algunos no los conocía o quizá no los recordaba pero pronto reconoció un lugar al que solo una vez Guru Clef le revelo junto a Lucy, Anahis — este es el cuarto de la corona— se dijo sin lograr entender

— Necesito mostrarte algo Marina— después de todo el recorrido finalmente la mujer le dirigió la palabra— debes de ingresar, solo así lograras saber la verdad—

La flores ya no llegan el poema se acabo

Lo que un día fue amor en amargura se volvió

Ella quiere regresar el tiempo que paso

Para poder revivir los placeres del ayer

Sin entenderlo la obedeció, algo en su interior confiaba ciegamente en ella, lentamente recorrió todo el camino que la dirigía hacia la corona pero no se percataba del peligro que corría, a medida que se acercaba mas a la corona las aguas que la protegían se irritaban cada ves mas, estaba a punto de poner un pie dentro de la cámara cuando sintió que la fuerte mano de un hombre logro jalarla para impedirle entrar— ¡Auch! —dijo al caer al frio suelo de la bóveda.

— ¡Que haces aquí! ¿Cómo fue que lograste entrar? — la azulada mirada del joven mostraba más que molestia en su ser.

— Porque ciento tanto dolor, no se supone que debería de ser así— se decía incorporándose. — Guru Clef…que…— volteando a ver hacia donde debería de estar la mujer que la acompañaba— ella no está— nombro en vos alta sin importarle la presencia de Guru Clef

— ¡Marina te he preguntado algo! — Finalmente Guru Clef había perdido la paciencia volteando torpemente a la guerrera del agua— ¡Este es un sitio muy protegido por magia, cómo pudiste lograr burlarla! — sacudiéndola.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño! — no podía soportar el dolor que le producían los gritos del Guru sin mencionar lo fuerte que la sujetaba.

— ¡Suéltala Guru Clef! — le grito el espadachín mágico al Guru que finalmente lo obedeció, casi sin pensarlo Marina corrió a abrazarlo, nunca antes la había sentido tan frágil siempre pensó que era la más fría de entre las tres guerreras mágicas y lo descalza que estaba y el camisón que llevaba lo hacía preocuparse, mientras él la cubría con su capa, lo cual lastimo a Clef— ¿Qué fue todo esto, como llegaron hasta aquí? —

— No lo sé, no me lo preguntes a mi— le respondió ocultando su llanto en el pecho del espadachín.

— ¡Como puedes no saberlo! ¡Estabas a punto de morir por causa de la magia que protege a la corona! — hablo Clef estudiándola

— ¡Ya te dije que no lo sé! — se volteo para responderle con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

— Creo que lo mejor es que salgamos de aquí, en la mañana aclararemos este asunto— agrego Latis sintiendo algo de pena por la forma en la que su maestro la había maltratado.

— Esta bien, Marina vuelve a tu habitación en la mañana te presentaras para aclarar este asunto— ordeno aun con molestia.

— ¡No tengo nada que aclarar contigo! ¡Además como quieres que vuelva a mi habitación si no se cómo salir de aquí! —

— Yo te llevare de vuelta— intervino Latis.

— No te preocupes, yo mismo lo hare y verificare que no desaparezcas en la mañana como sueles hacerlo— termino por decidir el Guru.

.

* * *

La mañana siguiente comedor se encontraba mas callado que de costumbre, el rostro de Guru Clef demostraba algo más que una simple molestia y todos se percataron de eso, pero no lo era todo, no solo las habitantes del castillo compartían el comedor principal sino que también el Emperador Paliot había decidido hacer uso del castillo ordenándole a sus hijos y sirvientes instalarse a primera hora de la mañana en él, además de ellos aun contaban con la presencia de la nobleza de los demás planetas que ese mismo día debían de volver a sus reinos. Sin duda el ambiente se encontraba cargado de tensión, tanto Paliot como sus hijos no dejaban de observar con cierto recelo a la Guerrera del agua, pero el no era el único sino que también Guru Clef y Latis la observaban eso fue lo que más le llamo la atención a la rubia de ojos verdes a quien le preocupo la expresión en el rostro de su amiga.

— Princesa Aska! Aun no puedo creer que hayas crecido tanto— dijo Caldina intentando traer conversación a la mesa.

— Mi pequeña ya es toda una dama— agrego la reina Ming con orgullo.

— De seguro habrá muchos príncipes que quieran desposarla, hay muchos reinas que estarían encantados de unir a sus herederos con la princesa Aska— agrego Dhel el hijo menor de Paliot

— Ya es tiempo de arreglar un compromiso— declaro el Emperador, sin notar la locución de fastidio de Aska— el reino de Nívea tiene príncipes jóvenes y su unión traería mucha riqueza a ambos planetas—

— ¡Esperen un momento! — Los interrumpió Aska— ¡acaso alguien me pregunto qué es lo que yo deseo! — le pregunto con vos desesperada, era evidente que se rehusaría a un compromiso arreglado.

— Hija por favor no empieces con tus niñerías— le rogo su madre

—No tienen porque preguntártelo— declaro despectivamente el Emperador— Eres una princesa y con eso vienen sus derechos y obligaciones y esta es una de las obligaciones hacia con tu planeta— termino de declarar

— "Pero que le sucede a este. Ya veo de quien saco ese discurso el patán de Guru Clef" ¡Eso quiere decir que por el hecho de pertenecer a la familia real, ser el pilar o de plano haber sido elegida como guerrera mágica no tenemos vos ni voto en cuanto a nuestras vidas! ¡Perdóneme pero si es así renuncio desde este momento a ser una guerrera mágica! ¡Nadie me dirá con quien poder desposarme o que hacer el día de mañana! — Marina había estallado con uno más de sus conocidos impulsos dejando sorprendido a todos los presentes

— No puedes renunciar a ser una guerrera mágica, fuiste elegida y debes de aceptarlo— le respondió el Guru.

— ¡También opino lo mismo que Marina! — declaro la más sensata de las guerreras— ¡ninguna de nosotras pedimos ser guerreras mágicas al igual que Aska no pidió ser princesa de Fharen, salvamos a Cefiro en dos ocasiones, tuvimos muchos enfrentamientos en los cuales pudimos haber muerto, Marina se enfrento no a una sino a dos princesas, Lucy fue capturada por los comandantes de Autozan y también a Luz y a mí me toco enfrentarme a Aska y hacerle entender que perdería toda libertad al convertirse en el pilar y ahora viene esto!

— ¡Y yo también! — Lucy se les agrego poniéndose de pie en forma decisiva— ¡Emperador, no condene a Aska a una de nosotras a una vida que no pedimos vivir! ¡De otra forma perderíamos algo muy importante de nosotras!

—"Todas tienen una gran fuerza de voluntad" — meditaba observando a cada una de ellas, con solo ver a Lucy se nota a flor de piel la inmensa fuerza de voluntad que la caracterizaba, Anahis en cambio había presentado un punto de vista muy convincente que convencería a cualquiera y la tercera, la más importante de las tres ella poseía el poder de decisión que tanto había amado por mucho tiempo, cada una de ellas poseía características muy significativas que una vez pertenecieron al amor de su vida, en cuento llego a la conclusión no hizo mas que ponerse de pie— ustedes están libres de unirse a quienes quieran, pero no olviden que también tienen obligaciones con Cefiro— declaro antes de voltearse para salir.

— ¿Y qué hay de Aska? — pregunto la peli azul, esperando una respuesta similar.

— Ella debe hacer lo mejor para su planeta, de otra forma no es digna de ser llamada princesa— termino de expresar, mientras sus hijos y lo seguían.

—Solo quiero agregar una cosa, me siento algo decepcionado con ustedes Lucy y Anahis, esa fue una actitud que hubiera esperado de Caldina o de la misma Marina— volteando a verla— No era un comportamiento que se esperaría de una princesa— viendo a Aska— o del último pilar y la futura reina de Cefiro— haciendo sentir culpables a ambas— Con permiso me retiro, y Marina necesito que me esperes en mi estudio— hablo Clef un poco decepcionado por la actuación de las tres.

.

* * *

El mundo místico, la ciudad de Tokio, Marina había desobedecido nuevamente la orden de Guru Clef de esperarlo en su estudio pero era algo que la tenia sin cuidado, tenía una importante cita a la cual no podía faltar.

— Hola Dr. Kaede— la peli azul saludo a su médico de cabecera sentándose frente a su escritorio— ¡supongo que me regañara por la anémica que estoy! — no quería revelarle lo del desmayo que tuvo antes de salir del castillo o las constantes mareos que tenia.

El solo atino a cambiar a un semblante de preocupación — me gustaría que solo fuera eso Marina— le contesto terminando de leer los últimos a exámenes que le pedio— Como empezar…— hablo tomando un poco de aire, para él no era fácil ya que conocía a Marina desde niña y la veía como a una hija— esto es algo que he sospechado desde el accidente en el que murieron tus padres, y lamentablemente con estos últimos resultados lo estoy confirmando Marina— intentaba hablarle lo más calmado posible mientras el pecho de la peli azul empezaba a dolerle — por favor no dé más vueltas— le rogo esperando la verdad— estas muy enferma Marina, tienes Leucemia— termino de revelar el hombre, esperando la peor de las reacciones de ella.

—Solo dígame cuanto tiempo me queda— le pregunto después de un tenso silencio de la modelo, sorpresivamente estaba más calmada que de costumbre.

—No pensemos en eso ahora, Marina en estos tiempos existen infinidad de tratamiento y podemos encontrar uno para ti— buscaba entre los papeles en su escritorio

— ¡No! — Expuso en forma decisiva— he visto lo que ocurre con esa clase de pacientes y no quiero que experimenten con mi cuerpo, solo respóndame lo que le pregunte, o de otra forma no volveré—

— Está avanzando sumamente rápido, pero jamás se sabe tal vez sean unas semanas o meses, si sigues el tratamiento habitual puedes llegar a vivir uno o dos años más, pero sino no creo que puedas pasar de los cuatro meses—

— Entiendo— esperando poder salir corriendo de allí.

— Debes cuidarte de las infecciones, por lo pronto te recetare unos medicamentos debes de seguís las prescripciones a los pies de la letra, y prometerme que vendrás a una revisación médica en un mes…

.

* * *

Mientras las cosas no andaban bien en la otra dimensión, luego de lo decidido por el Emperador Aska presento uno de sus típicos berrinches encerrándose en su cuarto y rehusándose a salir de él aunque fuera la propia Anahis la que la intentara convencer, como último recurso Clef empleo su magia para abrir la cerradura hechizada y de esa forma pudieron sacar a la princesa del cuarto, después de despedir a la nave de Cizeta intentaron volver a la normalidad. Dentro de los aposento del Emperador él y uno de sirvientes mantenían una acalorada discusión en presencia de los príncipes y demás.

— ¡Cómo es posible que la guerrera del agua haya vuelto a su mundo! ¡Era tu deber encargarte de las guerreras mágicas! ¡Sin ellas todos mis planes están arruinados! — golpeo al joven que caía fuertemente

—Confió en que vuelva Emperador, no tiene a nadie más en el mundo místico— limpiando la sangre que salía de su nariz.

—Tal vez no es el más indicado para encargarse de las guerreras mágicas mi señor— intervino su Guru.

— ¡Tú fuiste el único que vio su rostro antes de nuestra llegada, porque no me advertiste de su parecido! — le reclamo.

— No lo vi necesario, además solo necesita de la voluntad de la guerrera del fuego para realizar el hechizo—

— ¡Como sabes eso! — Se exalto el monje, había intentado ocultarle ese detalle al Emperador para tener más tiempo en lo que veía una nueva alternativa.

— Estuve informándome en la biblioteca de Guru Clef, después de todo Lucy es el último pilar y la persona con más fuerza de voluntad en este planeta

— ¿Tu lo sabías verdad? — Volteo a pedirle una explicación a Mondor— ¡porque diablos no me lo dijiste!

— ¡No es tan fácil mi señor, deben de ser completamente puras para que el conjuro salga perfecto y además por lo menos una de ellas debe estar dispuesta a realizar el sacrificio de su propia vida! Yo ya se lo había comentado—

— Esta bien, confió en ti— le dijo pero lo cierto era que estaba dejando de creer en él, algo le decía que tarde o temprano lo traicionaría.

En cuanto recibió las ultimas indicación de su médico, estuvo deambulando por el resto de la cuidad, paso por el apartamento de Yukito pero este no se encontraba, se sentía perdida, sola y sobre todo desahuciada, no sabia que camino finalmente tomar, ya esa vida ya nadie le quedaba los único que tenia era a sus padres y ellos ya no estaban, solo llego a la conclusión mas simple que pudo. Estaba tomar una gran cantidad de sedantes de los que solía usar su madre para sus habituales jaqueas e insomnios, pero ni siquiera eso logro concretar, de un momento a otro una extraña luz envolvió todo su cuerpo trasportándola a una dimensión deferente, lo próximos que tocaron sus pies fue el suelo del salon del trono donde dos pares de ojos la esperaban, uno de ellos en particular la esperaba con cara de pocos amigos.

— Que bueno que te apareces Marina— Guru Clef le dio la bienvenida— Creo haberte dicho que me esperaras en mi despacho y no solo no lo hiciste sino que también volviste al mundo místico sin permiso, aunque quisiera saber quién es el que ha estado desobedeciendo mis órdenes todo este tiempo— volteando a ver a su aprendiz— Que tienes que decir al respecto Marina—

—¡Que acaso resulta que uno no puede quitarse la vida sin que lo estén fregando! — renegaba entre dientes, mientras ocultaba lo rojo de sus ojos por las lagrimas derramadas y apretaba fuertemente sus puños— porque no me dejas tranquila y ya—

— ¿Como dices? — le pregunto el mago por no entenderle.

—Que, porque no me dejas tranquila! — le levanto la voz de forma irritada— Quien te crees que eres, en este planeta, mundo o lo que sea puedes ser el mas poderoso de los hechiceros y el que todos te obedezcan eso no quiere decir que yo tenga que hacerlo! ¡NO ERES NADIE EN MI VIDA Y QUIERO QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ! — mostrándole lo ajetreado de su rostro y dejando estupefacto al Guru— y con respecto a lo otro, ya te dije lo que sucedió, no hice nada para entrar en el cuarto de la corona, solo estaba durmiendo y de repente desperté allí! — le grito antes de salir corriendo del salón.

—¡Pero que niña tan insolente, aun tiene muchas cosas que explicarme! —

— Creo que ya debes de dejar de molestarla— le aconsejo Yue poniéndose en marcha— Será mejor que investigues por otro lado—

— ¡De que hablas Yue, yo solo me preocupo por el Bienestar de Céfiro, el hecho de que Marina haya logrado entrar sin uno de sus instrumentos mágicos de por si es preocupante, pudo haber salido muerta de ese cuarto! — le respondió molesto—

— Debo estar equivocado pero juraría que tu preocupación no seria tanto si en ese aso hubiera sucedido con las otras dos guerreras mágicas— afirmo antes de salir.

.

* * *

Cuando llego a su habitación, no soporto el coraje que llevaba dentro y no hizo mas que empezar a destrozarlo todo entre un llanto desolado, todo el panorama la tenia desolada, no tenia idea de cómo manejar las empresas de su padre y miles de familias sufrirían las consecuencias de la toma de sus decisiones, ya no tenia a sus padre y lo peor o mejor para ella pronto vendría, el diagnostico de su enfermedad era la gota que rebasaba el vaso, a causa de todas esas cosas había tenido muy ira por contener y ya no quería guardarla mas, empezó por desquitarse con el hermoso espejo del tocador, aventó lo primero que encontró logrando destruirlo por completo, no sin antes lastimarse gravemente, luego le siguieron los demás muebles la cama, las mesas y sillas lograron volar a alturas considerables y la ropa que Caldina le había confeccionado solo quedo hecha retazos. Fuera Lucy y Latís que pasaban de casualidad lograron escuchar el inminente ruido preocupándose seriamente.

— ¿Marina estas ahí? — pregunto la pelirroja mientras intentaba abrir la puerta— ¡Latís ayúdame esta cerrada! — le pedía empezando a temer lo peor— Marina por favor ábrenos queremos saber que te ocurre! —

— ¡Marina si no abres derribare la puerta!¡No hagas preocupar mas a Lucy! — le advirtió el espadachín, cuando Caldina junto a Ascot y Ráfaga se aproximaban por uno de los pasillos y Anahis junto a Paris y Yue el por otro.

— ¿Lucy que sucede? ¿A que se debe todo este barullo?— alego Caldina cuando al parecer un mueble golpeaba fuertemente la entrada—

— Marina esta allí dentro y no quiere salir! — Ráfaga, Latís por favor sáquenla de allí! — les rogó

—¿Marina? — pregunto sorprendida la guerrera del Viento— ¡Marina! ¡Marina ábrenos las puerta! — empezó a gritarle mientras El príncipe en conjunto con Ráfaga intentaban derribar la puerta— Por qué no me dejan en paz quiero estar sola! — fueron lo ultimo que se escucho por dentro

— ¡Es muy fuerte! No podemos derribarla! — aseguro Ráfaga mientras Ascot y Latís volvían a hacerlo— Es cierto debemos de llamar a Guru Clef—aseguro el espadachín mágico.

— Esa puerta se encuentra sellada con magia— afirmo Yue aproximándose.

Dentro de esas cuatro paredes ya no había nada mas para destrozar, — Solo quiero, que me dejen en paz... — repetía sin cesar y verdaderamente había hecho uso de todas sus enérgicas, mientras estaba hachada en el suelo, cuando se percato de que alguna magia arruinada sus deseos se irrito aun as— Porque demonios no me dejan en paz! — volvió a decir aventado una gran cantidad de energía hacia el acceso.

— ¡Yue NO! — grito Lucy a ver que el mago le devolvía el ataque a su amiga, dejándola caer inconsciente en el centro de los cristales rotos— ¡Porque hiciste eso! — se aventaba hacia el intentando abofetearlo pero la diferencia de alturas era abismal— ¡Eres un asesino! — Reclamaba golpeando su pecho mientras Latís intentaba sostenerla y los demás ingresaban a la habitación.

—¡Pero que significa este espectáculo! — La imponente vos del Emperador resonó pidiendo una explicación, cuando se presentaba junto a Clef— He pedido una explicación y la quiero en estos mismos momentos! — ordeno quedándose helado por la escena del cuarto —"No, no puede suceder otra ves..." — pensaba

— Estoy de acuerdo, creo que nos deben una explicación—mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia dentro de la habitación, dentro yacía del cuerpo de la guerrera del agua envuelto en un charco de sangre, Anahis intentando emplear su magia para sanarla pero nada le daba resultado— ...Ma...ri...na

.

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo. Aquí estoy nuevamente dejándoles una nueva renovación de esta pequeña historia.**_

_**En resumen con cada capítulo se revela algo muy importante para el final, Marina está muy enferma y tendremos que ver si llega con vida hasta el final y si sale de esta!. Mientras Paliot finalmente tuvo que doblegarse con la decisión de las tres unidas y descubrió una nueva vía para lograr su cometido. ¿Pero lo lograra?**_

_**Como siempre les agradezco a todos por los reviews dejados! Me alegran mucho! Gracias Lina pero cuidado el Emperador no es tan perverso como parece hay uno aun más, lo mismo para ti Hanna! Midori pronto sabrás de la Esposa del Emperador no te preocupes,**__** Sakura2226 aquí te envio un nuevo cap espero sea de tu agrado**__** y **__**Stern-Rosenkreuz **__**…. Lo siento pero este fic es un Clemi…aunque seria interesante cambiarlo! Ja ja ja! **_

_**Como siempre, Saludos a todos! Éxitos y muchos muchos Besos!**_

_**Mia**_


	8. Lagrimas y un acto del corazon

**Lagrimas y un acto del corazón.**

Tras el fatídico episodio con la Guerrera del Agua, Paliot ordeno apresar inmediatamente a Yue por lo sucedido obligándolo a pasar los últimos días en las mazmorras que albergaban los calabozos del castillo, cambiaron a Marina de habitación sorpresivamente a una que quedaba mas que cerca de los aposentos del emperador hecho que no agrado a ninguno de los Cefirianos pero no podían negarse a cumplir una de sus ordenes y esa no era el momento para discutirlo, para sorpresa de todos fue el mismo Emperador quien se encargo de sanar las heridas de la guerrera, Anahis se hubiera ofrecido pero la escena de una de sus mejores amigas semi muerta en un charco de sangre la había dejado un poco boqueada, haciendo que el mismo Paliot presidiera de su tiempo para cuidar de la jovencita. Casi habían pasado tres días de intranquilidad en los que ella no daba señales de querer despertar de su sueño y el monarca hacia ecos de su propia impaciencia, él era incluso mucho mejor que Guru Clef en cuanto se refería al ser interno de las personas, lo que en la tierra llamaríamos simple psicología, cosa que a Guru Clef se le había escapado al no poder ver el amor que secretamente se profesaban la Princesa Esmeralda y Zagato, y sospechaba de algún sufrimiento mental que le impedía despertar a la guerrera. Desesperado busco alguna explicación en los habitantes del Castillo, al menos algo que le diera un indicio de lo que se encontraba buscando.

—Créame mi señor esto es algo nuevo en el castillo, ninguna de las guerreras mágicas había demostrado tal comportamiento antes y me da pena decirlo pero fue algo que salió de mis manos— intento explicarle la máxima autoridad de Céfiro.

—Eso ya lo he notado— habiendo sentir a Guru Clef su decepción— y que me dices de ti— dirigiéndose al prometido de la guerrera del viento— como príncipe debes de saber lo que sucede en tu castillo, debes de saber algo o al menos tener un indicio de que pudo haber pasado—

—Al igual que Guru Clef no tengo idea de lo que pudo haberle pasado a Marina— haciendo una breve pausa para salvar la situación— tal ves algo le ocurrió cuando fue a mundo místico esta mañana —Aumentando tanto el temor del Emperador como Guru Clef sin percatarse de ello— o tal ves tenga que ver con el accidente—dedujo.

—¿Accidente? De que accidente estas hablando— El emperador no pida creerlo, hacia tiempo hacia enviado a alguien que se encargara de las guerreras mágicas y evidentemente no había hecho un buen trabajo y eso llenaba de furia su corazón.

—Vera Emperador, poco antes de su arribo a Céfiro, marina tuvo un desafortunado accidente en el mundo místico—tragando saliva— ella no recuerda que fue lo que ocurrió ya que quedo gravemente herida pero los reportes dicen que el coche en el que viajan junto a sus padres perdió el control y se salió de la carretera, por eso asumo que su dolo esta en su corazón— dijo con pena tomando la mano de su querida Anahis.

—Porque dices eso— pregunto Lhed que presencia la reunión junto a todos los demás.

—En ese mismo accidente perecieron sus padres— agrego tajantemente Latís

—Debe de haber sido terrible para la guerrera mágica— comento Dhel con tristeza

—Y ellos era su única familia— continuo Ascot sorprendiendo al emperador— para Marina sus padres siempre fueron lo mas importante— estableció con tristeza, luego de un tenso silencio que inundo el salón el fuerte ruido de las puertas abriéndose de par en par sacaron a los Cefirianos de sus cavilaciones, Paliot había desaparecido del gran salón y no era un misterio para nadie saber hacia donde se dirigía.

.

* * *

No podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, una de las guerreras magias había estado a punto de morir y lo peor de todo era la mas parecida a ella, a la mujer que tanto había amado y una amaba. Se sentía furioso consigo mismo siempre creyó en "si lo quieres bien hecho hazlo tu mismo" y en esos momentos reafirmaba sus creencias, la persona que había enviado personalmente para encargarse de las guerreras mágicas le había fallado y eso no se lo perdonaría. Tras pasar los niveles necesarios no tardo mucho en llegar al cuarto de la guerrera que mas apreciaba, como pocas veces entro sin siquiera tocar a la puerta encontrándose con el cuerpo semi desnudo de la mas bella de las guerreras.

—¡Emperador! —grito Caldina del susto— Estaba cambiando de ropa a Marina, la pobre a estado sudando frió todos estos días— le explico cubriendo el cuerpo de la paciente con las sabanas de fino lino con la ayuda de Presea, el no hizo mas que dirigirse directamente hacia la peliazul que descansaba inerte entre las finas telas, era doloroso pero el verla tan desahuciada le traían hirientes recuerdos que creía guardados en el fundo de su corazón.

_Según los habitantes de todos sus dominios el Emperador Paliot era el mejor gobernante que hayan podido creer y sus súbditos se lo demostraban en cada sonrisa, en cada hecho y en cada pedido de larga vida hacia el y toda su familia, durante cientos de años lo había dado todo porque los súbditos a su cargo tuvieran una buena vida y realmente lo había logrado, nadie podía decir que temieran de su monarca al contrario se hacia conocer muy bien con todo el que se le cruzaba y mas allá de su carácter hostil y orgulloso una ves que era conocido era muy apreciado por todos, se creía el hombre mas afortunado del todo el universo pero toda esa felicidad se vio interrumpida por un trágico hecho, el amor se su vida lo había abandonado, y lo comprobó cuando no pudo sentir latir el corazón de su amada tan inerte como la guerrera del agua en aquellos momentos, prometiéndose a si mismo enmendar su error costara lo que le costara._

Corrió un poco el flequillo de su frente para poder llegar al centro de su mente concentrándose para saber que era lo que había pasado en ese desafortunado accidente mientras todos los demás llegaban al lugar— dime lo que necesito saber mi pequeña— introduciéndose en la frágil memoria de la peliazul.

—¿Caldina que esta haciendo el Emperador? — pregunto Lucy prudentemente

—No estoy muy segura, pero creo que quiere ver en su interior—calculando cada uno de los movimientos del noble.

—¡Emperador desiste de hacer ese hechizo! Es muy peligroso para usted—razono Mondor refiriéndose a su emperador pero este no lo escuchaba, lentamente se iba introduciendo en la mente de la guerrera del agua mientras imagen tras imagen se plasmaba en su propia mente que lo no le dio mucha importancia ya que solo un recuerdo era el que realmente le importaba, pudo verla tomando el avión rumbo a Tokio, a sus padres recibiéndola en el aeropuerto y el trayecto de camino a casa, se notaban realmente felices, la devoción de la guerrera por sus padres era realmente única y el amor que ellos le profesaban entrañable y lo mas importante el momento del accidente que luego comprendió que no tenia mucho de accidente realmente, dos personas había atacado a la guerrera y buscaban su muerte a como diera lugar

—Guru Clef — esta ves Anahis se preocupo en sobre manera, el rostro de su amiga demostraba un arduo sufrimiento y la lagrimas que se originaron de su ser lo admitían— debes hacer algo le esta haciendo daño a Marina! — al punto del llanto.

Exteriormente su semblante tampoco era el mejor, estaba extremadamente sudoroso y sus labios iban tornándose cada ves mas azules, pero dentro de el no podía ver con claridad el rostro de los jóvenes que atacaban a la familia de la guerrera, estaba claro que no era terrícolas sino seres mágicos, por el pode que de ellos emanaba, "demonios" renegó al no poder conocer sus identidades y finalmente el ataque que parecía el tiro de gracia y en el que por un sacrificio de amor dos vidas se perdían.

—¡Clef que no ves que esta sufriendo! — el grito desesperado de Lucy hizo reaccionar al mago que buscaba una solución para salvar a ambos, pero el emperador se le había adelantado separándose bruscamente se la guerrera

—¡Padre! — Lhed y Dhel sonrieron rápidamente a asistir a su padre que casi caía desmayado mientras poco a poco la mirada de la guerrera del agua volvía a ver la luz del día— ¡Rápido el emperador debe recuperar sus energías! — al momento que Mondor conjuraba un hechizo de transportación y él y todos los suyos desaparecían de la habitación.

Los que quedaron dentro se asombraron de la reacción de la guerrera, acabada de despertar e inesperadamente se erguía para casi salir de la cama sin percatarse de su torso descubierto que ruborizo a mas de un Cefiriano — No espera Marina, no puede levantarse! — Ascot se había apresurado rápidamente a evitar que se siguiera expusiendo pero ello solo se lo impidió sosteniéndole fuertemente el brazo —¡No! ... no puede ser— articulo de manera agitada, estaba empezando a llorar mientras se agarraba su cabeza con la otra mano— Pero Marina...que te sucede...— quiso saber lleno de preocupación.

—¡Marina! — dijeron al unísono Lucy a Anahis.

—¡Pero ustedes que ven! — Caldina estaba regañando a Latís, Águila y hasta al mismo Guru Clef que habían quedado hipnotizado con la belleza de la peliazul —Tengan mas respeto por favor! — sorpresivamente Paris y Ráfaga habían sido los únicos en voltearse en cuanto se presento el espectáculo cosa que enorgulleció a las mismas Anahis y Caldina respectivamente

Tras el regaño Guru Clef solo atino a pedir la palabra—Necesito revisar a Marina por favor déjennos solos un momento, Paris, Anahis necesito que vean por el Emperador como futuros reyes es su deber —

—Esta bien Guru Clef — asintió Paris retirándose inmediatamente del lugar

Mientras Marina estaba a un paso de sufrir otro Shock, es encontraba temblando y sudando frió a la vez pero sus lagrimas fueron las que mas resaltaron — Los mataron... — repetía tartamudeante.

—¿Dijiste algo querida? — le pregunto la Bailarina acercándose a ella mientras la peliazul levantaba su cristalina mirada.

—¡Los mataron... mataron a mis padres! — le decía mientras Ascot forcejeaba con ella—¡Mataron a mis padres! — seguía repitiendo a la ves que cada una de las imágenes repasaban por su memoria— Suéltame tengo que saber la verdad! — repetía peleando con su mejor amigo. —Cálmate Marina— intentado por todos los medio sostenerla pero le era imposible hacerlo sin lastimarla —Es que no lo entiendes! Mis padres murieron por mi culpa La que tenia que haber muerto era ... — ya no pudo continuar ya que Guru Clef conjuro un hechizo para quitarle la conciencia, dejando caer desplomando el cuerpo de la peliazul.

—Porque hiciste eso Guru Clef— le pregunto Águila que había presencia toda la situación

—Era necesario, estaba a punto de sufrir una nueva crisis— cubriéndola con la manta—"descansa pequeña"

* * *

.

Durante la tarde los ánimos en el castillo se encontraban por lo suelos, la comida fue algo mas que callada y los tensa situación lo ameritaba, luego de su breve descanso el Emperador había despertado furioso por lo que había descubierto en la mente de la guerrera mágica del agua ordenando la pronta ejecución de Yue luego de 27 latigazos en la espalda bien avecinada la noche, una antigua tradición de Geops, para males mayores era Paris y Anahis quienes debían hacer cumplir la orden y encabezar el rito acompañados de Lucy y Guru Clef como pilar y Guru de Céfiro.

— Debes rehusarte Paris no `podemos hacerle eso a Yue! — Anahis se encontraba horrorizaba por el pedido del Emperador, una practica que consideraba de tiempos de bárbaros y de gente que no le daba valor alguno a la vida.

—Que propones que haga Anahis! Es mi deber cumplir con las obligaciones de Céfiro no puedo desobedecer al Emperador! Sabes que no le caigo muy bien y esto puede hacerle cambiar de opinión! — se justificaba el hermano de la princesa Esmeralda.

—¡Piensas redimirte a costa de una vida! ¡Me decepcionas Paris! ¡Jamás pensé que pudieras llegar a pensar de ese modo! — la guerrera del Viento se encontraba en un mar de lagrimas, se rehusaba a encabezar tal acto y creía que su prometido la entendería.

El peliverde estaba realmente herido por las declaraciones de la mujer que amaba, era lo único que le faltaba que la persona mas importante para el lo viera de forma decepcionante, eso de verdad era hiriente para él, ella sabia de las presiones que constantemente Guru Clef y Paliot ejercían en él, sin nombrar al resto de los habitantes de Céfiro y los demás Planetas que confiaban en que hiciera un buen trabajo como gobernante, realmente pensó que comprendería su situación pero eso no había ocurrido— yo también me siento decepcionado— declaro mientras intentaba contener el dolor que eso le producía— pensé que estarías conmigo en este momento, que tampoco son fáciles para mi— le hablo desde la zona mas oscura de la habitación para ocultar sus lagrimas— No te comprendo Anahis, siempre me decías que le tenias miedo y hasta desconfianza, hirió gravemente a una de tus mejores amigas y ahora ruegas por su vida, la verdad que no te entiendo— termino de hablar antes de salir del cuarto que compartían dejando en un océano de llanto a su guerrera.

* * *

.

— Como pude haber dejado que eso sucediera— se reprochaba la rubia guerrera entre lagrimas, no pudo soportar la culpa retirándose del salón— Si me hubiera dado a respetar, el Emperador me vería digna de ser una guerrera mágica del Cefiro y desistiría de quitarle la vida a Yue— Medito acariciando una bella flor que se posaba sobre la fuerte del jardín externo.

— Esas hermosas lagrimas no podrían opacar tan bello rostro— le hablo un joven a su lado— permítame sacárselas— se le acerco con un pañuelo de seda— No hay razón para llorar, pero fuera lo que fuera estoy seguro debe de tener arreglo— le comento con una tierna sonrisa.

— Dhel…— se dijo extrañada, era la persona que menos pensó en encontrar, pero la que más le agradaba de las habitantes de Geops— disculpa no debería de estar dando este espectáculo— se avergonzó un poco, pero a la vez sentía mucha ternura hacia el joven, tenía el cabellos sumamente negro y un poco ondulado, y sus ojos eran tan claros como los de Guru Clef y Marina, pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención de él, sino lo gentil y diplomático que siempre fue con ellas.

— El hecho de que nos regale su presencia a todos nosotras ya es un espectáculo señorita, su belleza y la misma luz que lleva en su interior seria capas de alegrar el corazón de cualquiera—

— Es muy gentil príncipe Dhel— verdaderamente las palabras del joven la hacían sentirse mejor— Pero desgraciadamente estoy cometiendo un error y temo que pueda afecta la decisión final de su padre y me siento culpable por eso—

— Ya veo… por favor no me hables de usted me hace sentir lo verdaderamente viejo que soy — bromeo con humor— en cuanto a los otro, sé que mi padre puede ser muy estricto, pero fue asi como aprendió a gobernar y en todo este tiempo lo ha hecho muy bien, no se preocupe tengo fe en que finalmente tomara la mejor decisión para todos— le aseguro— ¡tú y Paris solo deben de demostrarle que es lo mas importantes para ustedes! —

—…Que es lo más importante para nosotros…— Como podía hacerlo en esos momentos ya que se encontraban disgustados el uno con el otro.

* * *

.

Nuevamente estaba despertando, finalmente había recordado lo que ocurrió en aquel accidente donde murieron sus padres, para nada se parecía a un accidente, la querían a ella y buscaban su muerte, —todo esto es mi culpa— se dijo mientras su ojos volvían a llenarse de lagrimas — yo debería de haber muerto no ellos— meditaba en silencio mientras salía de la cama, era extraño pero el sueño había sido realmente reparador o tal ves sea la necesidad de saber toda la verdad y sabia quien podía ayudarla, jamás imagino llegar a entablar una amistad con una persona tan parecida a Latís y Guru Clef, serios, callados, que se guardaran sus pensamientos y emociones para si mismo sin dejar que los demás los percibieran, pero se había vuelto muy buena compañía el uno con el otro en sus ratos libres. Casi no lo había notado pero ese no era su cuarto del castillo se trataba de otro y su ropa no había sido llevada— "Genial, espero no toparme con nadie" — pensó mientras salía a hurtadillas de la habitación ni unas pantuflas le habían dejado, afortunadamente no tardo tanto como creía en llegar a la habitación de Yue allí se paro de lleno frente a la puerta esta se encontraba entre abierta y las voces de dentro captaron su atención.

—Es una peña— decía Caldina junto a Presea que se encontraba arreglando la habitación del hechicero.

—Lamentablemente nada podemos hacer —comento Presea con pena— Es la decisión del Emperador y debemos obedecerla— secando una pequeña lagrima con su pañuelo— Si la Emperatriz estuviera aquí estoy segura de que lo aria cambiar de opinión—

— Debo ser sincera conmigo misma, el era un persona Urania, reacia y hasta antipática pero muy en el fondo tiene un noble corazón lleno de bondad— mientras la rechinido de la puerta las sacaba de su conversación, se trataba de la guerrera del agua mirando la finamente a los ojos

— Yue... que ocurrió con Yue... — pregunto con la vos llena de preocupación— tanto Presea como Caldina se miraron con duda pero razonaron que no podrían ocultar la verdad por mucho tiempo— Veras Marina... Yue... — balbuceaba— Yue será ejecutado es una hora— bajando la mirada— fue una orden del Emperador por haberte atacado la ultima vez—le confesó.

* * *

.

Todo estaba preparado, la ceremonia de ejecución se llevaría a cabo en el patio de entrenamientos de los guardias y soldados del castillos, las sirvientas del Emperador buscaron temprano a Anahis para prepararla para el culto, tenia nuevas vestimentas y joyas a la ves pero hubiera preferido no ser parte de tal atrocidad que pretendían hacer, ya casi todo estaba preparado, el Emperador junto a sus hijos tomaron los lugares principales, a un lado de ellos Corza, Mondor y sus discípulos mientras que al otro lado Guru Clef, Paris , Anahis y Lucy junto a Latis, los guardias de turno llevaron a Yue desde los calabozos, a pesar de tratarse de su propia muerte no había dado señales de sentimiento algún, tampoco había dicho palabra alguna más que para preguntar cómo se encontraba la guerrera del Agua y eso fue solo una vez. Pronto Paliot le ordeno a Paris con la mirada de que diera la orden de iniciar con el castigo, aunque aun tembloroso Paris se levanto junto a Anahis y aunque débilmente termino por dar la orden al verdugo, este a su vez le hizo seña a los soldados para que le quitaran los vestigios mágicos y por ultimo descubriendo su parte superior mientras preparaban el látigo para el castigo.

— ¡Ese es una fusta! — Lucy no miro sorprendida.

—No es un látigo cualquiera— agrego Lhed que la había escuchado— Ese es un látigo mágico cualquiera que haya sentido el poder se su azote habrá sentido uno de los peores sufrimientos del universo, y viva o no jamás podrá quitarse las marcas que le haya dejado— le explico a la pequeña pelirroja— ni siquiera con magia curativa—

Un fuerte ¡ Sssssssssshhhhhhquash-glack! Se escucho por todo el campo originario del golpe del rebenque contra la bronceada piel del joven hechicero, les siguieron uno tras otro hasta llegar a los cinco en poco tiempo, los piel de Yue ya se encontraban seriamente herida y los chorros de sangre no tardaron en llegar, el malvado hombre se preparaba para el sexto movimiento pero antes de que el grueso cuero tocara la ya destrozada piel del joven otro cuerpo se había interpuesto en ese trayecto.

—¡Marina! —grito Anahis en cuanto vio como el fuerte golpe llegaba al cuerpo de su amiga obligando a Paris a detener la ceremonia.

Verdaderamente jamás había sentido un dolor tan intenso como aquel, ni cuando Alanís la hirió en la batalla contra Zagato o la vez que había sido rechazada por Guru Clef, este era un dolor mucho más intenso que casi llegaba a lo mas interno de sus entrañas, los brazos de Yue impidieron que cayera fuertemente al suelo al momento que los demás se acercaban a ella— te dije que te lo pagaría en algún momento…— se dijo al sorprendido hechicero que no dejaba de mirar tal belleza — no deberías de haber hecho esto— le respondió con calma, era sorprenderte que a pesar de los golpes recibidos aun tenga el poder para cargar a la peli azul.

— ¡Guerrera Mágica porque, porque has hecho esto! —el Emperador se encontraba desconcertado.

—¡NO! Es usted quien no tiene derecho alguno a jugar con la vida de los demás! — le respondió irguiéndose como pudo.

—Soy el ser más poderoso de este universo y es su castigo por herir a una guerrera mágica! — le respondió con aire de justiciero.

—Marina debes volver a tu cuarto— le pidió Guru Clef— Debemos curar tu herida—

— ¡No déjame Guru Clef! —Como en pocas veces se encontraba más decidida que nunca—¡ Entonces si de eso se trata, desde este momento renuncio a ser una guerrera mágica! — declaro dejando boquiabierta a todos los presentes.

—¡No puedes renunciar a ser una guerrera mágica es algo con lo que prácticamente naces! — justifico Mondor.

— ¡Entonces acabare con esto en este mismo momento! — Tomando la mano del Emperador para ponerla en el centro de su pecho— ¡No permitiré que maten a las personas que quiero por mi culpa eso no lo voy a permitir! ¡Ya que es el ser más poderoso de este universo le doy permiso para que acabe con mi vida! ¡Tome mi vida a cambio de la de Yue!—

—…Marina….—a que se refería. Acaso sentía algo mas Yue y ninguno en el castillo lo había notado, Guru Clef estaba más que sorprendida se encontraba estupefacto tanto como los demás….

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo a todos!**_

_**Como ven ya era hora de que actualice pero mas de mi otra historia pero ese ya es otro tema! Como siempre les agradezco a todas los que se dan un tiempito para pasarse por esta historia que hasta a mi me quita el sueño! Marina finalmente despertó pero solo para lo que yo llamo renegar! Ja ja ja el emperador ahora sabe que quisieron matar a las guerreras pero quienes! Esta muy molesto no lo creen? Y Anahis! esta haciendo amistad con Dhel que emocion!**_

_**Aquí van las respuestas!**_

_**Xulder2012 se exactamente como Marina entro en el cuarto de la corona pero tendrás que esperar un poquito mas para saberlo!" Mira que no lo había pensado de poner a Marina como el nuevo pilar eso seria muy interesante!**_

_**Midori por el momento no se dira lo de su enfermedad a sus amigas pero créeme que se enteraran y en cuanto al castigo ya ves que si lo recibió pero asi salieron las cosas!**_

_**LIni02 que alegra que te este intrigando esta historia ya que ese es el propósito! Lo del sacrificio creo que lo sabrás mas adelante, y espero que después de este cap no quieras matar al Emperador tiene su parte buenita! Ja j aja**_

_**Jessi! Lo de Latis pues era el único de los cefiriano que pidió entrar al cuarto de la corona, y es extraño pero hay que decir a su favor que siempre fue un caballero.**_

_**Antitos! Espero te hayas recuperado de tu infarto! Ja ja ja Creo que eres la única que se dio cuenta que Clef empieza a sentir algo por nuestra guerrera preferida y Yue hace rato se dio cuenta! Ja ja ja Y la Hechicera! La famosa hechicera el el próxima mas sabras mas de ella.**_

_**Stern-Rosenkreuz! Te pido disculpas este cap me quedo mas corto que el anterior pero espero que te guste! Y lo del romance no soy buena para eso pero prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para escribir alguito!**_

_**Y una nueva lectora se sumo es este pequeño grupete de adictas al Clemi! Gracias PanLeeBlackfraids por sacarte por mi historia y ponerla como favorita! Me alegra mucho!**_

_**Como siempre espero sus criticas y comentarios! Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Exitos!**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Mia**_


	9. Revelaciones y una gran mentira

**Una gran Mentira.**

A partir de los acontecimientos surgidos con Marina en el patio de entrenamientos del castillo, el Emperador no tuvo más opción que perdonarle la vida a Yue aunque aún seguía furioso con él, no pudo negarse al ver tal determinación en los ojos de la guerrera del Agua, eso era algo que le daba esperanzas para tener la seguridad de que Marina seria la indicada para realizar el sacrificio que necesitaba hacer pero que a la vez lo llenaba de temor con pensar de que pudiera haber llegado a sentir algo por un sirviente de tan bajo estatus como le parecía Yue, y no solo a él ese solo pensamiento lo llenaba de incertidumbre sino que sin saberlo ya estaba ocupando el corazón de una persona que apenas quería darse cuenta.

—Marina no estuvo bien lo que hiciste en el patio de entrenamientos, mira que exponerte de ese modo ante los ojos del Emperador y luego enfrentarlo con todos presentes, debiste ser más prudente—

—¡Y qué pretendías que hagas Guru Clef! —Ambos se encontraban en el nuevo cuarto de la peli azul, luego de encargarle a Ascot sanar en lo que podía las heridas de Yue se dirigió al cuarto de Marina para ayudarle con la suya— ¡ouch! ¡Que no puedes ser más cuidado con eso! — le bramo como de costumbre al momento en el que el mago colocaba un ungüento para ayudar a la cicatrización.

— Lo siento— manteniendo la calma, en eso momento perderla era lo único que no deseaba, antes de colocarle la pasta tuvo que terminar de romper la espalda del camisón de la guerrera, se resultaba algo extraño convivir con el cuerpo humano ya que todo en Cefiro se arreglaba con mágica pero ese no era el caso, la herida no se curaría con simple magia y él lo sabía, se sentía algo incomodo, Marina se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa y apetecible casi sin vestigios de la niñita inmadura que conoció años atrás, pudo sentir aquella piel tan tersa, blanca y suave con la que muchas veces oyó soñar a Ascot o en boca de Paris refiriéndose a Anahis antes de verse más maduro y responsable, finalmente lo comprobaba, con su lento tacto lo había comprobado, pero la herida que casi se extendía desde el hombro hasta la cintura media era lo más importante en ese momento.

Por su parte Marina no escapaba de contener la incomodidad que esa situación también le producía a ella, pero la fortuna de encontrarse de espaldas a Clef le impedía que este viera tu timidez, estaba destapada hasta llegar a la espalda baja y el solo recordar que la tela del camisón mantenía algo de trasparencia se le llenaba la cara de vergüenza— ¡Aun no entiendo porque no solo usas tu magia y me curas y ya! — estaba molesta, estar a solas con Guru Clef le causaba más que tensión sin esconder el hecho que sentía su espalda hecha añicos.

—Porque el látigo que usaron no es uno cualquiera, se trata de un elemento mágico, la persona que tenga la desgracia de sentir su poder sentirá uno de los peores dolores que haya podido sentir y aun las marcas que haya dejado jamás podrán ser borraras ni con la más poderosa de las magias— le informo pacientemente terminado de cubrir la herida.

— ¡Quieres decir que Yue quedara marcado de por vida! — se sobresalto casi dándose la vuelta y dejar ver su busto, llegando a molestar al Guru —Lo siento—volviendo a colocarse de espaldas—¡Odio a ese emperador no puede estar jugando con las vidas de los demás! — recordando lo engañada que la tenía con todas sus atenciones y cortejos.

— He notado que te preocupas mucho por Yue— le comento intentado ocultar su molestia, la expresión de su rostro parecía de verdadera preocupación o molestia…-_-

—Yue y yo nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos— le respondió con una ternura que hacía tiempo no escuchaba de su boca, el recordar cuanto la ayudaba Yue por supuesto a escondidas del mago la alegra, al fin había conocido a alguien que no siguiera al pie de la letra los órdenes del hechicero. — ¿Porque lo preguntas? —Viendo su mueca por haberlo tuteado de nuevo— Lo siento— volteando la mirada.

— Solo me sorprende, Yue no se ha podido llevar bien con casi ninguno de los que viven en el castillo—dirigiéndose a la salida— me sorprendes Marina lograste romper la cubierta donde Yue se protege, además pensé que reclamarías por tus propias cicatrices en vez de las de Yue, es un hecho que sientes un inmenso amor por él—

— Yo… yo no importo ahora, solo me interesa que Yue esté bien — sin verlo a los ojos hiriendo el corazón del Guru sin saberlo.

—Me siento feliz porque tengas ese sentimiento tan especial hacia mi alumno— le hablo desde el umbral— Me alegra porque estoy seguro que es correspondido— saliendo de la habitación.

—A que se refería con eso que dijo— pensó sola dentro de la oscuridad, el haber estado a solas con el que una vez creyó ser el amor de su vida había sacudido cada rincón de su memoria hasta llegar a esa horrible noche en la que empezó a perder toda su inocencia.

_Apenas tenía 17 años cundo por fin desidia confesarle su amor a Guru Clef, desde que habían vuelto junto a Lucy y Anahis se pusieron como meta recobrar el tiempo perdido con las personas que amaban y así había sido, Marina se había vuelto la mano derecha del hechicero llegando a desplazar a Presea en las labores con Clef, por las mañanas lo ayudaba con los asuntos del castillo y por las tardes hacían lo mismo, solo de vez en cuando salían a dar un paseo por los jardines. Pero esa ocasión era especial se encontraban en un viaje de vuelta a Cefiro y la última noche en la que compartirían tiempo a solas era la elegido._

_Hasta que pudo encontrarlo en el salón de estar de la nave, había estado un poco molesto por los asuntos inconclusos con las princesas, pero era ese momento o no lo era nunca._

— _Disculpa Guru Clef, te traje un té— se presento con una charola de escudo y todo un juego de té._

—_Gracias Marina, estaba a punto de quedarme dormido— le sonrió— mañana a primera hora estaremos en Cefiro y podrás ver a Lucy y Anahis— notando cierto aire de preocupación de la jovencita— Acaso ocurre algo malo, ¿quieres hablar de algo?_

— _La verdad que si— sentándose en frente suyo— desde hace tiempo he estado tenido algo que no me ha dejado descansar del todo y Caldina me convenció de que debía confesarlo—_

— _Ya veo, y crees que yo te pueda ayudar, bien empieza me gusta escuchar— _

— _No Guru Clef no quiero que me ayudes, solo que no tomes una decisión apresurada— _

— _¿Decisión? — el mago no comprendía a que se refería pero tenía cierta duda sobre algo que Presea una vez le insinuó._

—_Supongo que ya lo debes de haber sospechado, pero créeme que no fue mi intención, la verdad que esto que siento jamás fue intencional, para nadie lo es, y la verdad es que siento algo muy especial hacia ti Guru Clef, la verdad es que estoy enamorada de ti desde hace muy tiempo, y necesito saber si este sentimiento es correspondido— _

_Era horrible, Guru Clef la observaba detenidamente y mantenía ese silencio que siempre la desesperaba cuando se decidió a hablar se irguió para tomar la mano su mano y empezar con sus famosos discursos— Estas segura de lo que dices— viendo como asentía — Lo siento Marina pero no puedo corresponderte— dándole el tiro de gracia a su estudiante— Lo siento, pero debes olvidarte de esos sentimiento, eso que sientes jamás podrá ocurrir, eres una hermosa chica y estoy seguro de que encontraras a quien sepa corresponder a ese sentimiento tan especial, pero no conmigo Marina—_

— _No contigo… porque dices eso… acaso tu…—_

— _¡Yo amo a todo Cefiro, a cada planta, a cada animal y a cada estudiante que he tenido en desde que soy maestro, pero no puedo corresponder a esa clase de amor en el que uno se confina a una sola persona, no lo puedo hacer, tienes que ver que soy un hombre sumamente grande tengo 751 años, se que en la tierra podría llegar a ser uno de sus ancestros, y por eso debes olvidarte de ese sentimiento!..._

— ¡Bien Guru Clef finalmente te obedecí y me olvide de ese sentimiento! ¡Ahora amo a otra persona! —repetía con algo de rencor…

.

* * *

Dentro de los aposentos del Emperador este se encontraba bebiendo en compañía de su mejor amigo, se sentía cansado y no había podido adelantar mucho en su plan.

— ¿La guerrera del Agua mostro gran interés en Yue el día de hoy no lo cree Emperador?— luego de ver su decisión, todos quedaron abrumados por el interés hacia el hechicero.

— Eso es cierto— jugando con su copa de vino, estaba echado sobre uno de los sofás que decoraban su habitación.

— ¿Cree que estén enamorados? Sabe perfectamente donde se mete Yue cuando no ayuda a Guru Clef o cuando no está en el castillo — despertando la furia del hombre.

— ¡No digas tonterías! — Aventando su bebida contra la pared— ¡eso no puede ser posible! ¡Y tú lo sabes porque! — le recrimino furioso.

— Pero he notado la gran fuerza de voluntad que tiene esa jovencita si la convence puede lograr su propósito sin que nadie saliera herido y ese sentimiento se seria de gran ayuda, no veo la razón de su molestia, usted aun ama a Luna o no es así? —

— ¡Por supuesto que aun la amo! ¡Pero no puedo evitar sentir como se me carcome el corazón de solo pensar que esa niña pudiera llegar a amar a alguien más! — me confesó desde lo más profundo de su corazón— no comprendo que es lo que me ocurre, el solo pensar que ella pudiera estar con alguien amas logra quitarme el sueño, el que la guerrera del viento tenga esta estrecha relación con esa poca cosa del hermano de la princesa Esmeralda me inunda de rabia ella merece alguien mucho mejor, y el ultimo pilar, se que ella tiene el poder para completar el hechizo pero su ternura… todas…todas tienen las cualidades que me encantaban de Luna siento que si daño a algunas de ellas estaría dañando a mi querida Luna…—

—Paliot, ellas no son la emperatriz…— como pocas veces Corza se había permitido el lujo de tutearlo, a pesar de ser su mejor amigo.

.

* * *

Durante la cena todos se percataron del disgusto existente entre Paris y Anahis y acordaron no entrometerse Clef estableció que eran lo suficientemente adultos como para resolver sus propias diferencias, el Emperador tampoco se había presentado a cenar aquella noche y por lo menos por un momento los Cefirianos tuvieron un momento de respiro. Aquella noche Anahis había vuelto a dormir a su antigua habitación en el castillo, y Paris no pudo soportar la idea de dormir en soledad y mucho menos de dormir molesto con su querida guerrera teniendo que volver a cambiarse para ir a hacer las paces.

En el cuarto de la guerrera del viento inundaba el silencio y estaba a punto de cobrar el sueño cuando empezó a escuchar una extraña melodía— Que extraño, parece música— se dijo levantándose de su cama, allí quedo sorprendida pero a aparición que se le presento.

—Despierta — la hermosa figura de una mujer se había plasmado en frente de la cama de la jovencita, llevaba un vestido blanco pero no como el de la princesa Esmeralda sino que aparentaba más la figura de una hechicera.

— ¿Marina? — se pregunto al verle el rostro pero también presentaba muchas diferencias con su amiga esta su cabello era largo y rizado el de Marina era largo y lacio, y esta mujer debía de medir más de 1,90 rebasando por mucho su estatura, pero no podía dejar atrás aquella melodía que podía hipnotizarla, ella le sonrío cálidamente mientras empezaba a danzar en su lugar, Anahis solo admiraba aquella forma de moverse tan sutil pero que lograba llamar la atención, cuando dejo de hacerlo se volteo para salir de allí, pero la guerrera sentía la necesidad de seguirla levándose casi por inercia para seguirla, a pesar de aparentar que no daba paso alguno lograba avanzar alta velocidad por los pasillos del castillo entra tramo y tramo aquella extraña mujer volteaba para sonreírle mientras ella le correspondía atrayéndola hacia donde quería llevarla, por un momento volvió a voltear quedándose parada en un solo lugar— Ven— logro articular con una leve sonrisa en su rostro cuando la científica volvía a emprender el viaje, pero al querer dar el último paso el fuerte brazo de un extraño logro sacarla de aquel trance.

— ¡No Anahis! — Paris se había apresurado a salvarla al ver que pretendía saltar de la entrada del castillo aquella que empleaban para bajar de sus genios en la segunda batalla— ¡Estás loca! ¡Qué pretendías hacer! — la regaño al borde del abismo.

—…Marina…— era lo único que pronunciaba al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto perder la vida por una tontería.

.

* * *

Mientras al otro lado del castillo, Marina no había podida conciliar el sueño, se encontraba preocupada ya que el emperador había jurado tomar una decisión con respecto a Yue.

— ¿Yue puedo pasar? — parada fuera del cuarto del hechicero sin percatarse que estaba siendo observaba por una persona, desde dentro Yue empleo uno de sus hechizos para abrirla, cuando logro verlo este se encontraba poniendo se la parte superior de su túnica pero eso no le había impedido ver las cicatrices que el verdugo le dejo.

—Deberías de estar descansado— le expresó sin voltear a verla— No es apropiado que estés en mi habitación y mucho menos a esta hora—

— Lose pero quería saber cómo te encontrabas, esas heridas deben de dolerte mucho— acercándose a él cuándo aquellos terribles mareos amenazaban con volver a quitarle la conciencia.

— Las heridas del alma duelen mucho mas, ¿ya cenaste? — viendo como su pálida amiga negaba con la cabeza.

— Se a que te refieres— retornando a los peores momentos de su vida.

—No deberías estar sin comer, te ves pálida, y cansada, sin mencionar lo delgada que te has puesto— poniéndose en frente de ella para notar su anemia— ¿No te estás alimentando bien verdad? —sin notar lo nerviosa que la ponía con tal cercanía, sería una mentira negar que él no le despertaba algo en su interior desde hace tiempo, pero no pudo ocultar la rubicundez del su rostro preocupándolo aun mas— Tienes algo de fiebre— al controlar la temperatura de su frente— vamos con Guru Clef le pediremos una posición para ti—

—No, con Guru Clef no— estableció seriamente conteniendo los mareos— no quiero ir con él…— le expreso antes de perder el sentido.

.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Paris se encontraba furioso por lo que había sucedido con Anahis, no podía concebir una nueva batalla ni mucho menos que algún nuevo enemigo haya podido engañar a su prometida para intentar matarla.

— ¡Quien más pudo haber tomado tu apariencia! ¡De todas las personas que viven en el castillo, solo tu eras la única que no se encontraba en su habitación como puedes explicarnos eso! — exclamación con la vos llena de cólera, está irreconocible y preocupo a los demás.

— ¡Ya te dijo que yo no fui! Como puedes ser capaz de pensar tal atrocidad de mi, Anahis y Lucy son mis únicas amigas como podría pensar en matarlas! — la peli azul empezó a llora cuando Paris empezó a zamarronearla.

— ¡Paris no! — gritaron Lucy a Anahis del temor.

— ¡Paris ya estuvo bien deja de maltratar a Marina! — Ascot tomo a Paris a punto de golpearlo pero Guru Clef había llegado a tiempo para calmar la situación— ¡Que es lo que está pasando aquí! — pidió una explicación al ver lo alterados que Ascot y Paris están y las lagrimas que caían del rostro de Marina.

— ¡Pero mira que bruto Paris dejaste toda marcada a Marina! — lo regaño Caldina al ver las marcas en los brazos de su guerrera favorita

— ¡Paris es el imbécil! ¡Empezó a maltratar a Marina y por muy príncipe que sea no lo voy a permitir! — Exclamo Ascot lleno de ira.

— ¿Es eso cierto Paris? —le pregunto con molestia, no tardaron mucho en explicarle lo que había ocurrido dejando al mago tomar una decisión—Me preocupa que esto llegue a oídos del Emperador— dedujo.

— Demasiado tarde Guru Clef ya lo sé todo— le informo incluso antes de ingresar al salón junto a su comitiva— la noche de ayer pude sentir varias presencias en actividad a altas horas de la noche, ¿acaso tu no las sentiste? —

— Me temo que si emperador — viendo con desaprobación como Yue se había colocado a un lado de Marina— y no solo esta ves si no que en otras ocasiones han ocurrido cosas extrañas en el castillo— captando la atención de su emperador.

— ¡A si y como puede explicar Marina que no estaba en su habitación! ¡Después de lo que sucedió fuimos a verificar que estuviera en su habitación y no lo estaba! — Volvió a hablar Paris con prepotencia— ¡incluso sospecho que ni siquiera durmió en su cuarto! —

— Fue porque paso la noche en el cuarto de Yue— revelo Lhed queriendo desenmascarar a la peli azul mientras todos los veían sorprendidos.

— ¡A solo eso faltaba! —Mientras Paliot casi asesinaba a Yue con la mirada.

— ¡Tú no puedes juzgarnos! ¡Sabemos que precisamente no duermes solo en tu cuarto! — le siguió Yue sacando los trapitos al sol delante de Paliot que estaba blanco de la impresión y de Clef que lo veía con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo después de todo Anahis y yo estamos comprometidos! — sin notar lo apenada que se encontraba ella.

—Tampoco es el tuyo el de juzgarnos a nosotros— le respondió Yue

— ¡Basta ya! — exclamo el Emperador tomando la palabra, veo que no pudiste entrenar bien a tus discípulos Guru Clef! — Guardando un minuto de silencio— la presencia que despertó a la guerrera del viento se trataba de algo maligno, no comprendo como no lo percibieron, por otro lado es inconcebible que las guerreras que salvaron Cefiro no se den a respetar, por sus rostros no dudo que hayan perdido su pureza— viendo como Lucy y Anahis agachaban la cabeza tanto como Latis y Paris—

— Por lo visto Guru Clef no ha estado haciendo un buen trabajo en ese sentido— agrego Mondor— Por lo que sabemos ni siquiera se percato de lo que estaba ocurriendo con la princesa Esmeralda y su hechicero personal— hiriendo el orgullo del hechicero y los sentimiento de Latis al recordar a su hermano mayor—

—Mondor prosigue— le ordeno al hechicero el cual sabía que debía de hacer, el hizo aparecer una copa de oro frente a cada una de las guerreras — tómenlo por favor — les pidió, cada una de ellas sostuvo su copa experimentado una extraña sensación mientras que cada una de ellas empezó a cambiar de color.

— De que se trata esto Guru Clef— le pregunto Lucy observando lo carmesí que se volvía el líquido de su copa.

— Es una prueba de pureza Lucy, si la infusión que lleva dentro se vuelve tan rojo como la sangre dejar ver lo impura que es la persona que la posee— observando los colores de las copas de las guerreras mágicas.

— La mia es azul— la se dijo la peli azul sintiendo un gran alivio.

— Pero porque esa cara eso quiere decir que conservas tu pureza mi pequeña— le aclaro Caldina mientras todos hubieran jurado que iba a ser la primera en estar con un hombre— No…por nada... "ósea que esa ves…Yukito y yo…"— terminando de deducirlo por si misma

—"¡Ella es! ¡Ella es la indicada para hacerlo!" —pensó olvidándose de las otras dos y preocupando a Corza que sabia que haría todo por cumplir con su deseo.

.

* * *

Después de lo ocurrido en el salón del trono Marina se encerró en su habitación apelando estar cansada y no era solo una excusa ya que se quedo completamente dormida una vez que su cabeza toco la almohada, Lucy y Anahis se encontraban reunidas junto a Presea, Ascot, Caldina y la pequeña Casia entreteniendo a Nicona que no dejaba de saltar de un lado a otro para impedir que la hija de Caldina la atrapara.

— ¡Mira a Nicona se escondió detrás de la fuente! — sonrió Lucy a ver como escurrirse a la bola de pelos como le llamaba Marina.

— ¡Mami mira a Nicona! ¡No quiere jugar conmigo! — se quejo al capturarla y estrujarla con uno de su abrazos idénticos a los de su madre.

—Es que no debes estrujar tanto a Nicona cariño— le aconsejo su madre, mientras el escurridizo animalito volvía a zafarse de los pequeños brazos de la niña. —Pupuuu! — empezando a saltar tal trampolín de un lado a otro del jardín y Casia empezaba a llorar por querer tenerla a toda costa— Mamá yo quiero jugar con Nicona! — reprochaba con uno de sus berrinches.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga a Nicola pequeña Casia? — le pregunto la mas gentil de las guerreras —si tía Anahis— mientras le abría los brazos para que ella volviera y no tardo mucho tiempo ya que al ver a Anahis esperarlo boto de inmediato a sus brazos— ¡A si se hace Nicona! —festejo la oji verde

— ¿Anahis tiene buen tacto para los pequeños verdad? — comento Ascot al verla

— Si Anahis siempre a tenido mucha paciencia para los niños— agrego Presea pero cuando Casia regresaba a jugar con Nicola esta volvió a salir rebotando pero esta vez se escapo del lugar.—Yo la atrapo— rápidamente Lucy se levanto para seguir a Nicona

— ¡Lucy recuerda que deben de reunirse con el emperador en uno minutos! — intento advertirle Presea pero Lucy ya había desaparecido por los pasillos.

— Creo que no te escucho no te preocupes, la alcanzare para avisarle— y asi Anahis se adelanto a alcanzarla, podía ver la cierta distancia pero ella y Nicona eran verdaderamente rápidas.

La persecución de Nicona dura hasta que esta los llevo al sector de los aposentos del emperador y su comitiva, allí se detuve delante de una puerta que se encontraba entre abierta y por lo que pudo ver gente de Geops reunida.

— La situación se está volviendo seriamente tensa maestro— le expreso Falcón con preocupación —al descubrir que solo una de las guerreras conserva su pureza no duda en que quiera adelantar su planes aquí en Cefiro— agrego Clío acercándose a su maestro— Maestro me temo que tenemos compañía— le informo terminando de abrir la puerta de su habitación allí fuera las guerreras del fuego y viento escuchando la conversación.

—Qué planes tiene el Emperador y porque están todos tan preocupados— Lucy quería una explicación y la pidió en ese momento, Falcón y Clío voltearon a ver a su maestro el cual afirmo que confesaran lo que sabían.

— Tomen asiento por favor— le pidió tomando una tranquila cualidad frente a lo que tenía que decir— Me temo que el emperador no solo se encuentra en Cefiro para designar a la persona que regirá Cefiro el resto de su existencia—

— Entonces que es lo que quiere— temiendo que alguien más quiera apoderarse del pilar de Cefiro.

— Verán, les contare la verdad pero espero que comprendan a mi Emperador, no es una mala persona, solo…tiene un mal concepto— agregándole un extraño ingrediente al caldero que tenia en frente, dentro de este una secuencia de sucesos empezaban a plasmarse mostrándole a Lucy y Anahis como era la vida hace años atrás— _Hace__muchos__años__no__recuerdo__cuantos__en__realidad,__la__Paliot__era__un__revoltoso__y__liberal__joven,__al__que__le__gustaba__por__así__decirse__la__buena__vida,__en__los__viaje__que__daba__con__su__padre__el__emperador__Plateo__aprovechaba__a__diestra__y__siniestra__para__coquetear__con__cuanta__princesa,__jovencita__o__princesa__de__le__antojara,__pero__uno__de__los__últimos__planetas__por__los__que__llevaría__a__cabo__su__gira__seria__el__planeta__de__Britania__donde__los__Reyes__Ryder__y__Nerea__le__presentarían__a__la__princesa__Luna_— mostrándole a Lucy a Anahis la vida del castillo de Britania—_Cuando__Paliot__demostró__sinceras__intenciones__de__establecerse__con__Luna__y__formar__una__familia__con__ella__todos__se__sintieron__orgullosos__y__depositaron__sus__esperanzas__en__que__finalmente__ese__atolondrado__joven__sentara__cabeza,__y__así__fue,__el__cortejo__duro__alrededor__de__20__años__en__los__que__cada__uno__de__ellos__llego__a__conocer__al__otro__hasta__estar__seguro__de__lo__que__sentían__el__uno__por__el__otro,__y__así__fue,__finalmente__Paliot__había__sentado__cabeza__y__empezó__a__gobernar__junto__a__su__padre__como__referente__y__no__lo__hacía__nada__mal,__como__deben__de__saberlo__el__y__la__princesa__Luna__se__casaron__y__tuvieron__a__Lhed__y__Dhel__ambos__muy__queridos__y__esperados__por__el__Emperador__Platón__y__el__que__finalmente__termino__por__pasarle__el__mando__del__imperio__a__su__hijo,__pero__esa__fue__la__perdición__de__su__felicidad,__nadie__lo__supo__en__ese__momento__pero__la__Emperatriz__Luna__era__una__persona__sumamente__perversa__que__planeaba__matar__al__emperador__y__quedarse__con__todo__el__imperio,__afortunadamente__fue__descubierta__a__tiempo__pero__cuando__esta__a__punto__de__ser__capturada__invoco__un__hechiza__sobre__ella__llegando__a__quitarse__su__propia__vida,__ella__al__igual__que__su__marido__era__una__excelente__hechicera__por__lo__que__empleo__una__pócima__muy__potente__para__terminar__con__existencia,__cuando__el__emperador__al__encontró__ya__era__demasiado__tarde,__el__alma__de__la__emperatriz__ya__había__dejado__del__todo__su__cuerpo_—dejando ver el profundo dolor que él y sus hijos sentían en ese momento—_La__muerte__de__su__esposa__lo__dejo__totalmente__trastornado,__conservo__su__cuerpo__para__que__nada__le__pasara__mientras__busco__por__todos__los__medios__algún__hechizo__o__pócima__que__la__haga__volver__a__la__vida,__pero__cuando__logro__encontrar__el__hechizo__indicado__le__decía__que__necesitaba__de__una__persona__especial__para__hacerlo__y__para__ello__debía__esperar__mucho__tiempo__y__el__poder__que__debía__de__utilizar__solo__se__encontraba__en__un__solo__lugar__de__esta__dimensión__…_

—El pilar de Cefiro— dedujo Anahis finalmente lo había comprendido.

— Me temo que si jovencita, pero aun y cuando el hechizo salga a la perfección todo el planeta corre un gran peligro, la energía que debe emplear es demasiada y puedo que el pilar no lo soporte y termine destruyendo a todos a su alrededor , además es algo que no debe de hacer, los muertos no pueden volver de sus tumbas si esa mujer vuelve todo puede llegar a ser un caos esa mujer que el emperador quiere volver a la vida es una persona malvada y con un corazón lleno de oscuridad, — terminando de colmar de temor y angustia el corazón las guerreras mágicas.

.

* * *

_**Mis queridas lectoras! Como ven aquí les traigo un nueva cap.! Primero que nada un poco de lo que ocurrió entre Marina y Clef hace ya tantos años, mmuuuuuyyyy trillado lo se pero era algo que lo tenia planeado desde un principio! Ella empieza a sentir algo por Yue pero tarde o temprano aceptara sus verdaderos sentimientos o si alguien mas no se le adelantara al hechicero jajajaja. Clefito se tardara un poco mas en ver la verdad pero lo hara téngalo por seguro! Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes alguien quiso acabar con Anahis y que bueno que Paris la haya salvado de la catástrofe! Al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto se amigaron un poquito! Y al fin! Se revelo el nombre de la esposa del emperador! Ja ja ja**_

_**Stern-Rosenkreuz Creo que te debo el romance de esta historia. Y no te preocupes! Estoy segura que esos dos terminaran juntos…. Si es que no me agarra la loca y termina dejando a Marina con Aguila. El Emperador o de plano con uno de sus hijos ja ja ja.**_

_**Lini 02 Lo que está sucediendo hasta ahora no es nada Paris y Anahis tendrán más que una simple discusión y dependerá de ellos poder superar los obstáculos como dijo Dhel lo mas importante es el amor! En Cuanto a Marina solo espera y veras ja ja ja! XD**_

_**Midori: Niña! Me alegro que te este gustando mi historia, besos!**_

_**Xulder 2012 Que bueno que Dhel te este cayendo bien de los hijos del Emperador es el más bueno no como el otro! Ja ja ja y no te preocupes que el Trió ya comenzó jajajaja.**_

_**Jessicacefiro Estoy de acurdo contigo Yue es el héroe en esta historia…pero hasta cuando…hay un secreto que solo unos pocos los saben…Ta ta ta tan… **_

_**Digressesgirl92**__**:**__**Por**__**fin! **__**Te **__**pusiste **__**al **__**dia! **__**Si **__**Oli! **__**No **__**te **__**confundiste **__**fue **__**el **__**emperador **__**quien **__**ordeno **__**que **__**se**__** "**__**encargaran**__**" **__**de **__**las **__**guerreras **__**mágicas, **__**y **__**si **__**de **__**seguro **__**a **__**Clef **__**le **__**dolio **__**pero **__**no **__**lo **__**quiere **__**aceptar! **__**Mendigo **__**condenado!**__**0_o**_

_**Hasta la próxima!**_


	10. Repasando el Pasado

.

**Repasando del pasado.**

¡PAF! El sonido del golpe de un vaso contra el suelo acabo con todo el silencio que inundaba la fría noche de Céfiro, en los aposentos del emperador este apenas podía mantenerse de pie, caminando entre tambaleos se dirigió hacia la cámara secreta que albergaba la otra parte de su corazón — Este es el día mi querida…— acariciando el cristal que la protegía cual su fuera una reliquia en exhibición si lo recuerdas— mientras miles de lágrimas empezaban a resurgir de su mirada perdida — Esta fue la fecha en la que me enamore de ti, mi querida Luna…— mientras miles de recuerdos venia a su mente y se ahogaba en su propio llanto…—Tranquilo mi querido Paliot…— a pesar de tratarse solo de una visión , las suaves y delicadas mano de su amada esposa acariciaron su rostro —Mi quería Luna— expresándole su total y profundo amor— Debes de dejar esto Paliot, puedes dañar a Céfiro— le aconsejo con toda la comprensión del mundo, su mirada su parecía de furia o malestar, sino que reflejaba el eterno amor y compasión que siempre había tenido por su esposo—¡NO! ¡No me pidas eso mi amor! — Negó rotundamente —¡He esperado mucho para este momento, en cuanto tenga la oportunidad realizare el sacrificio no me importa lo que pudiera llegar a pasar si después de todo te tendré a mi lado! —

— ¿Incluso si matas una parte importante de mi? —

— ¡Que quieres decir con eso! — exigió una explicación —Recuerdo que soy una hechicera mi querido…y puedo ver el futuro…—mientras su imagen empezaba a desaparecer dejando a su consorte con una gran duda en su corazón, y miles de recuerdos de lo felices que habían sido todo esos años, pero él no sería el único que repasaría el pasado…

.

* * *

— ¿Dónde se supone que estoy? — _Se sentía más que ansiosa al verse en un lugar completamente desconocido para ella, por una pequeña ventana podía ver el hermoso paisaje del exterior, el día estaba cálidamente soleado, pero las nubes no decoraban el cielo, sino que las mismas montañas flotantes que levitaban sobre el relieve de céfiro, pero no lograba ver a ninguno de sus amigos, pero el diseño de la gran sala en la que se encontraba no era la del castillo, esta era mucho más antigua, sonrió al pensar que podía tratarse de la corte del rey Arturo, por las armaduras y escudos que decoraban las paredes, hasta el personal de servicio llevaba trajes que juraría era de esa época por los libros que muy bien conocía_—Esto no es Céfiro—_pensó terminado de observar los ropajes y atuendos que llevaban personas que parecían ser de un alto estatus, parecía ser una reunión o una importante celebración, pudo ver muchos hechiceros ya que los báculos y las tiaras en sus cabezas los delataban, además de varios espadachines a los cuales les relucía la armadura, se preocupó al ver cuando un pareja se dirigía hacia ella sin ni siquiera notarla, pero cuando estos la atravesaron empezaba a ver la verdad_— Esto es un sueño— _concluyo al intentar tocar a una persona cercana a ella, pero eso dejo de llamarle la atención al ver que algo importante acontecía en el fondo del salón, todos miraban con atención a los parecían ser la familia real. El rey era un hombre sumamente alto y hasta intimidante pero su cabello gris y el turquesa de sus ojos lo enseñaban como una persona bastante cálida y amable, junto a él se encontraba una mujer casi tan alto como el rey de ojos color ámbar pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el largo y azulado cabello que terminaba de identificarla, junto a él un joven que parecía ser más un guerrero pensó que se trataba de un espadachín mágico como lo era Latis, de cabello rubio y ojos violetas. — Príncipe Paliot, permítame tener el honor de presentarle a mi más preciado tesoro— le hablo el Rey a un joven a unos metros de él — Ella es mi hija la princesa de este planeta— termino de presentarle a una jovencita que le daba la espalda a la corte._

—Ese…ese… ¿el emperador Paliot? — concluía la guerrera, por supuesto mucho más joven con un apariencia de un adolescente de uno 16años y nada más, a pesar de verse mucho más inmaduro yo dejaba de ser el centro de atención por lo hermoso de su rostro.

—Es un honor poder conocerlo príncipe Paliot— le hablo la princesa haciendo una reverencia captando la atención de la guerrera —¡Esa vos es de …!—no pudo llegar a ver su rostro pero ese cabello celeste que descansaba sobre el suelo de la sala despertaba cada vez más su curiosidad—No…no puede tratarse de ella— se repetía acercándose al estrado—a lo lejos también pudo divisar a Corza siempre cuidando de la seguridad de su emperador, y por supuesto a Mondor con su cara de pocos amigos como de costumbre.— ¿Marina? — no hizo falta que llegara fasta la princesa para verla, el joven príncipe se había adelanto a ponerla a su altura después de besarle tiernamente la mano—No puede ser, no puede tratarse de mi amiga— se repetía constantemente luego de ver a una persona idéntica a la guerrera del agua, mientras veía la admiración con la que Paliot observaba a la princesa—…el …se está enamorado de ella…

o&0&o

De un segundo a otro dejo de presenciar de aquel bello encuentro entre el emperador y la princesa de aquel extraño planeta, ya no se encontraba en la sala del otro sino que esta vez se trataba de un cuarto muy bien decorado, no pudo estudiar mucho del mismo debido a que la princesa que conoció unos minutos atrás ingresaba en compañía de una de sus damas_— ¡Por dios Hermenide estoy exhausta! ¿Cómo pude una persona entrenar tantas horas? — desplomándose sobre su lecho. Mientras la mujer no hacia otra cosa que sonreír prudentemente—No fueron tantas otras mi princesa solo fueron tres, los soldador que defienden el castillo puede llegar a estar una quine horas en trabajo contantes y sin un descanso— le aclaro._

—_Como digas, pero no entiendo la insistencia de Dodler en que aprenda a manejar una espada, no soy nada buena para eso— le revelo con frustración._

—_Su primo desea que usted sepa defenderse en momentos que pudieran ser necesarios, hasta la Reina podría decirse que es una experta en la esgrima—._

—_No me lo imagino…— usando el sarcasmo dado que jamás en su vida vio a su madre con un arma entre sus manos—_

—_Todos en su familia son magníficos espadachines, no me explico su desinterés por manejar una espada, es algo que lleva en la sangre—_

—_Definitivamente no herede el gen—meditaba— ¡Sabes, el otro día estuve acompañando a mi padre en el paso de guardia, y uno de los arqueros me presto su flecha y arco y podría asegurarte que no soy nada mala con la puntería! — guiñándole un ojo._

—Su rostro, esa mirada, los gestos….es idéntica a Marina…—con cada segundo que pasaba ella podía ver a su amiga en la princesa de ese reino tan lejano.

—_Entonces puede decirle que prefiere aprender con el arco y la fleche — le aconsejo la sirvienta— Cambiando de tema, creo que aún no se ha percatado de su obsequio del día de hoy— indicándole con gracia hacia el secreter de su cuarto. _

—_Paliot…—se dijo entre dientes tomando la nota que descansada junto a una bella rosa de color azul—No hay día que pase y el príncipe no le deje su obsequio— dejando a su ama roja como un tomate de la sorpresa— ¡Es príncipe está muy equivocado si piensa que caeré como una niñita tonta a su brazos! —intentando ocultar algo que hace tiempo venia renaciendo desde su interior, para nadie en todos los otros reinos era novedad de la fama de picaflor del príncipe Paliot tanto que se rumoreaba había sido el causante del rompimiento del compromiso de la princesa Cleo con el rey Orphen (¿no se les hacen conocidos estos nombres? Ja ja ja)_

—_No quiero salir en defensa del príncipe Paliot, pero he notado que frecuenta mucho más Britania desde su primera visita, puede sonar cómico pero no pasa más de dos noches seguidas en un planeta que no fuera este o su natal Geops— esperando la reacción de su ama. Pero ella no pronuncio palabra alguna después del comentario, pero para la tercer persona que presenciaba la escena la mirada de sus ojos no pudieron pasar desapercibidos _—…ella…también se está enamorando de él…— concluyo la guerrera mágica.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? — Anahis había despertado de un momento a otro con todos esos recuerdos en su mente a causa de un fuerte trueno que se avecinaba junto a una tormenta — ¿Una tormenta en Céfiro? — Echando un vistazo por la ventana le parecía algo verdaderamente extraño pero tenía otras cosas en la cabeza— ¿Sera que esos eran recuerdos del Emperador y su esposa? ¿No comprendo como esa princesa puede parecerse tanto a Marina, como puede ser posible eso? Pero esa fue la mujer que quiso matarme la otra noche…no… ella no tenía un aura maligna…. —por más que intentaba buscarle la quinta pata al gato no lograba encontrar razón alguna a lo que estaba pasando con ella, así siguió trascurriendo el tiempo sin darse cuenta dentro de poco amanecería.

.

* * *

Una nueva mañana, y se encontraba en las misma habitación, podía decirse que no deseaba estar mucho más tiempo en Céfiro, Lucy tenia a Latis y se rumoreaba que pronto se comprometerían, Anahis por su parte ya lo estaba aunque estuviese algo disgustada con Paris sabía que en cualquier momento se reconciliarían y si eso no pasaba había tomo lo posible porque esos dos dejen su orgullo, podría sonar sarcástico o hasta cómico que ella se refiriera de esa manera sabiendo que era la más orgullosa de todo el castillo, como pudo se salió de entre las cobijas, no por su maldita enfermedad que cada día le quitabas las fuerzas de vivir sino que prácticamente era ella la que ya no tenía razones para seguir…

Como un día sin el sol,

Como una noche sin estrellas, así es una ilusión

Que no puedes tenerla.

Poco a poco se fue acercando al espejo dejándola boqui abierta por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo— ¡No puede ser… esta no soy yo! — observando su reflejo a través del cristal, su rostro ya no era el mismo, estaba demasiado delgada y sus ojos tenían unas inmensas ojeras…

Se despierta el furor guardado en mi corazón,

Pero nadie me oye, el silencio triunfó, otra vez me mudó.

Una vez más tomaba el objeto más cercano y pesado, y lo aventaba sobre el espejo destrozándolo en miles de pedazos, mientras se desplomaba frente a él— ¡ya no lo soporto más! ¡Porque diablos no me muero y dejo de perder el tiempo en este maldito mundo! —se preguntaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, por más que intentaba hacerse la fuerte ese secreto que guardaba le estaba haciendo daño y mucho más si no pedía la ayuda de nadie.

Quiero curar mis heridas, pero no por encima,

Quiero quemar el veneno para tener la verdad.

Latis y Ascot que se dirigían a ver a Gurú Clef en ese momento lograron escuchar el estruendo que produjo el golpe al vidrio corriendo a su habitación, no se tomaron el tiempo de tocar a la puerta abriéndole directamente encontrando a su amiga como una piltrafa humana en medio del llanto, frente a los trozos de cristal, Ascot fue el primero en correr a auxiliarla levantándola para que dejase de lastimarla— ¡Porque Marina, porque haces esto!— le pregunto con preocupación viendo su demacrado rostro.

Así quiero sanar con el cuchillo profundo,

Sacando los gusanos que me comen el alma, que me hacen llorar.

— ¡Porque… ya no puedo más Ascot, ya no puedo seguir viviendo de esta manera! —abrazándolo fuertemente.

— ¡De que hablas Marina, de qué forma vives! ¡Estás en el casillo donde todos te queremos y apreciamos! ¡No me puedes decir eso! —

— ¡Déjala Ascot! ¡Si Marina ya no quiere seguir en el castillo es su decisión es libre de volver a la tierra si lo desea! — intentando que reaccionara y dejara la autocompasión que él creía que tenía la guerrera del agua.

Ya no podía seguir ocultándolo, su corazón le pedía a gritos que confesara su verdad— Estoy muriendo Ascot…— revelando la verdad mientras dejaba estupefactos a sus amigos— ¡No te miento Ascot, me estoy muriendo y no aún no se lo he dicho ni a Lucy ni tampoco a Anahis porque no quiero que se preocupen o dejen sus cosas por estar cuidándome, tampoco Yukito lo sabe, nadie lo sabía hasta este momento! — le confesaba entre lágrimas produciendo el llanto en el hechicero, mientras que Latis se había quedado sin palabra y…

—Que quieres decir con que te estas muriendo…— Paris y Yue habían llegado en algún momento en el que nadie se percató de su presencia—Es cierto eso Marina…—acercándose cuidadosamente hacia ella— No tú no puedes decir eso… no puede ser verdad….quitándosela a Ascot para abrazarle el mismo— por favor Marina dimos que es verdad y que todo es una broma— desde dentro de su corazón deseaba todo aquello que le decía a su amiga.

—Como quisiera que a si lo fuera mi querido amigo…— hundiendo su rostro en el hombre de su compañero, Yue por su parte estaba de la misma manera que Latis sin palabra alguna, pero con una palidez que pocos habían visto en su semblante…

.

* * *

Por la tarde el comedor parecía mas que un funeral ni Latis ni Yue llamaban la atención por su carácter callado de por si sino que a Ascot y Paris se les notaba en sobremanera su estado de amino y eso no pasó desapercibido para Caldina, el Emperador tampoco formulaba palabra alguna ya que su fuerte resaca no lo dejaba pensar con claridad además que toda su atención se llevaba en admirar a las guerreras buscando cualidades que Luna tenia.

— ¡Pero vaya esto parece más que un funeral, no me gusta que la comida este tan cayada! ¡Y mucho menos cuando todo somos amigos! —refunfuño la bailarina.

—No es el momento para esas cosa Caldina créeme que la tormenta de anoche nos debe de haber quitado el sueño a más de uno— le confeso

—Que es Leucemia…— pregunto Paris así como a si sacando a todos de lo que estaban haciendo mientras la guerrera del Agua llegaba a cortarse con el cuchillo por la inesperada pregunta del príncipe.

— ¿Leucemia dices? — Quiso aclarar Lucy—Esa palabra no es de Céfiro ¿dónde la escuchaste? — le pregunto Gurú Clef

—La escuche por ahí… en realidad no recuerdo donde fue…—mintió, una de las cosas que lo caracterizaban esa su curiosidad por la vida y no se quedaría con la duda en ese instante.

—Leucemia es una enfermedad muy grave, para ser sencilla el cuerpo empieza a destruirse a si mismo la mayoría de las personas que la tienen no logran sobrevivir, es como un cáncer que debilita a tal grado a la persona que debe de cuidarse hasta del mas mínimo resfrió o infección — le aclaro Anahis al tiempo que el corazón de su amiga estaba a punto de estallar—"por favor Paris no lo digas" y Ascot que estaba a su lado le tomaba de la mano —No te preocupes no te dejare sola, siempre estaré a tu lado— le susurró al oído para calmarla en algo siendo que él se encontraba más nervioso que ella.

—Ah! ¡Pero que tenemos aquí! —Bromeo la bailarina apuntando a la pareja— ¡pero mira que esas tocaditas de mano no las había tenía en cuenta! — una vez más captando la atención de todos — ¿acaso hay algo que quieran compartir con el resto? —

— ¡De que hablas Caldina Ascot y yo solo somos buenos amigos! — se apresuró la peli azul, viendo cómo ni Yue, ni Clef ni mucho menos el Emperador le quitaban las miradas de encima.

— ¡Esta bien con que así estamos! — sintiendo que ambos mentían—Cariño ya déjalos en paz estoy seguro de que si tienen algo que decir nos lo dirán a su debido momento— Ráfaga intentaba tranquilizarla — ¡mmm está bien pero mi sexto sentido me dicen que algo ocultan y no solo ellos! — dando una mirada acusadora a casi todos en la mesa antes de tomar asiento.

—Como digas Caldina pero todo a su tiempo—levantándose de su lugar—Marina no olvides que debo curar tu herida te espérate en mi despacho.

—No iré…— sorprendiéndolo

—Yo ya la cure antes de venir al comedor— le explico Ascot.

—De todas formas te estaré esperando en mi estudio —ocultando su molestia de imaginar a Ascot rozando la espalda de la guerrera—con permiso a todos, desapareciendo poco a poco por los pasillos del castillo. Poco después Anahis decidió retirar en un intento de escapar tanto de Paris como del Emperador, le resultaba difícil estar tan cerca de ellos y mucho más sabiendo lo que el emperador se traía entre manos, peor una vez dentro de los pasillos Paris una fuerte sujeción la hizo retroceder mintiéndola en una de las tantas salas del castillo— ¡Estás loco! ¡Cómo se te ocurre sujetarme de esa forma! — le reclamo cuando un feroz beso sello su boca. — ¡Discúlpame Anahis, por favor discúlpame, sé que soy una persona muy impulsiva peor me moriría si no te tuviera a que lado, ya no quiero que estemos disgustados ya no quiero eso! — abrazándola fuertemente como su fuera la última vez de solo pensar que la que estaría condenada a muerte fue Anahis y no Marina producía un gran dolo en su corazón y eso no lo soportaría.

— ¡Paris yo…!—Shhhh no digas nada— la cayo con un dedo en los labias cuando vio que empezaría a discutir—No más mi quería Anahis, ya dejemos de pelear te amo con todo mi corazón—volviendo a besarla apasionadamente…

.

* * *

—Ascot no es necesario que me estés vigilando a todo momento, ya te dije que con las medicinas que me receto el doctor me siento mejor no tienes de que preocuparte— omitiendo el hecho de que solo le quedaba una sola dosis y debía de volver a la tierra por otra receta médica y que empezaba a sentirse algo debilitada a pesar de ser tan temprano.

—No quiero dejarte sola Marina, te prometí que no estarías sola y quiero cumplir con esa promesa— hablándole sinceramente.

—Lo ves es por eso que estaba ocultando que lo que pasaba, porque no quería que se preocuparan por mí eso fue lo primero que ocurrió Ascot! — sintiéndose culpable de que el hechicero dejara sus labores por estar cuidándola.

— ¡Es que no entiendes que no es una molestia, yo quiero cuidarte y estar a tu lado! —

— Porque haces esto Ascot, eres un hombre muy tierno y apuesto podrías tener a la persona que quisieras— acariciándole el rostro mientras ponía cada vez más nervioso a su amigo y este salía corriendo—Ascot espera! — le gritaba.

— ¡Esta noche te estaré esperando en la fuente principal del castillo no faltas! — le respondió antes de terminar de desaparecer.

— ¡Pero qué extraño estaba Ascot! — Se dijo justo en frente de la puerta que daba al estudio de Gurú Clef, no hizo falta que llamara a la puerta ya que esta se abrió segundos después— ya llegue Gurú Clef— le informo como muchas veces se sentía más que nerviosa, no le gustaba volver a los terrenos personales del Gurú, pero había decidido llevar al fiesta en paz, al menos hasta ya que no estuviera más.

—Toma asiento por favor— le indico desde su escritorio— ¿Cómo te has sentido en estos días? —

— ¡Bien, bien, muy bien! — cada vez más nerviosa y desviando la mirada a cualquier otro lugar, era más trasparente que el agua la forma en la que se comportaba estaba hecha un puñado de nervios y Clef se había percatado de ello, decidiendo acercarse un poco a ella— Estos últimos días te he notado mucho más pálida que de costumbre y veo que has adelgazado un gran manera— le explico mientras Marina se levantaba de repente alejándose del mago— no entiendo de que hablas Gurú Clef, si me siento mejor que nunca! —volvía a mentir— No te estas alimentando bien y todos lo hemos notado— acercándose una vez más a ella.

— ¡Por favor Gurú Clef te estoy diciendo la verdad! — empezaba a ponerse histérica mientras sentía que sus fuerzas iban desapareciendo

—Yo no he dicho que mientas Marina "Que me ocultas Marina"— intentado buscar alguna pista que lo llevara a la verdad del comportamiento de la guerrera mágica—Me preocupas Marina, quisiera que volvieras a confiar en mí, de verdad anhelo aquellos días en los que me consultabas tus dudas e inquietudes, sé que ha pasado tiempo desde esos días, pero me agradaría que volviéramos a empezar—observando cómo se recabada sobre un sofá.

—Ya no soporto más…— terminando por desvanecerse— ¡Marina! — Clef había impedido que llegara al suelo, cargándola de inmediato para dejarla descansar en una de los sofás— ¿Que te ocurre Marina? — Acariciando su mejilla mientras se hipnotizaba con aquel delicado rostro cuando se dio cuenta de los pocos centímetros de su rostro con el de la guerrera se extralimito por completo separándose bruscamente de ella— ¡Oh no Clef que crees que estás haciendo! ¡No puedes hacerlo tú no tienes derecho a pensar en un amor egoísta! ¡Tú amas a Céfiro y a todo en el! — se repetía unos y otra vez mientras daba vueltas en círculos, pero su corazón empezaba a dar indicios de algo más que había estado negándose al parecer desde hace tiempo…

.

* * *

**_Hola a todos después de tanto tiempo logro actualizar esta historia pero quise darles un obsequio de año viejo je je je , como ven no me volví loca, esta fue un poco de la historia de amor de emperador y de su amada Luna aunque aún faltas muchas cosas por revelar, como ya habrán leído más de uno se enteró de la enfermedad de nuestra querida guerrera, solo falta ver que le depara el futuro. Por mi parte creo que me están haciendo cambiar de opinión y no se si dejare a mi queridísima Marina con Clefito! Je je je ._**

**_Como siempre gracias a todos aquellos que se dan un tiempito para leer mi historia y mucho mas al dejar los review que me ayudan a planificar esta historia, gracias Digressesgirl92, jessicacefiro, Xulder2012, LiNi.02, Midori y Lunit y a todos aquellos que me enviaron sus mensajitos privados!_**

**_Les deseo un prospero año nuevo y que la pasan junto a todos sus seres queridos!_**

**_Sadudos!_**

**_Exitos!_**

**_Besos!_**

**_Mia!_**


	11. Una oportunidad para amar

**Una Oportunidad para amar**

.

A pesar de ser tan altas horas de la noche desde el primer momento en el que pudo sentar cabeza sobre la almohada no dejo de dar vuelta tras vuelta en su propia cama, aquel día no había sido precisamente uno de los mejores, debía de pedirle permiso a Gurú Clef para poder volver a la tierra pero si repentino e inoportuno desmayo lo hecho todo a perder—ahora menos que nunca va a querer darme permiso de volver a la tierra— pensó volteando a ver por la ventana, había querido pedírselo por todo el resto de la tarde pero el alegaba que estaba demasiado ocupado con asuntos del emperador y de paso la regañaba ordenándole ir a descansar, además de su interminable drama con el Gurú de Céfiro muchas cosas más rondaban por su cabeza, una de ellas era el pesar que le representaba tenerle que mentir a sus amigas entre ellos a Yukito _Poco a poco sus sentidos volvían a afianzarse, el sonido de los pájaros revoloteando fuera su ventana y los gritos de Lucy que jugueteaba con los niños en el jardín, el dolor por la cortante herida que alojaba en su espalda volvía y más fuerte que nunca, empezaba a percibir un ligero aroma a rozas, las mismas con las que Caldina siempre mantenía ambientada su habitación, pero no era solo a eso, una impregnante esencia a lilas y cipreses también llegaron embriagar sus sentidos, cuando logro aclarar su visión logro ver a la persona que más había sido su apoyo en ese último tiempo._

— _¿Buenas tardes Marina como estuvo tu siesta? —Allí estaba él con su enorme sonrisa alojada en ese sensible rostro y con una dulce mirada que enternecería a cualquiera._

—…_Yukito… como llegaste… no ¿cómo llegue hasta aquí? — levantándose de la cama, era extraño pero se sentía más viva que nunca, recordaba con claridad que se encontraba en el estudio de Gurú Clef cuando una vez más perdía la conciencia, tal vez había sido él quien la dejo allí._

—_No lo sé… me encontré a Yue, solo me dijo que debías descansar… se veía algo agobiado Marina… ¿tienes idea de que le pueda estar pasando? — calculando cada una de sus reacciones._

—_Yue agobiado…—pensó que había sido el peor error que había cometido—"jamás debí habérselos dicho, Yue debe de estar mal por mi culpa…"— sintiéndose culpable._

— _¿Que te ocurre Marina, no te sientes bien? — poniendo una cara de preocupación._

—_No Yukito, no es lo que piensas—poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas— ¡me siento mejor que nunca y es más me alegra mucho que al fin Yue y tú se hayan conocido por alguna razón él nunca ha estado en el castillo cuando tu venias a verme! —una vez más volvía a mentir mientras salía de la cama._

Una mentira más agregada a su ya largo prontuario de mentiras y engaños, de solo pensar en las palabras de Yukito hacían que su corazón repicara de angustia_ me encontré a Yue, solo me dijo que debías descansar… se veía algo agobiado Marina… _—…Yue…— articularon sus labios de solo imaginar esa fría mirada que se gastaba expresar otra emoción que sea el desapego o la anhedonia, estaba segura de que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad hablaría con él, para continuarla de amolar la cita con Ascot había resultado ser todo un fiasco _cumpliendo lo prometido Marina se arregló lo mejor que pudo y espero a su otro mejor amigo en la fuente principal del jardín, allí Agatha (una especie de ave con alas de murciélago y pico de tucán) otro de los amigos de Ascot le indico que se subiera encima de ella para llevarla a algún lugar, precisamente se trataba de la misma colina en la que habían aterrizado por primera vez en Céfiro para convertirse en las legendarias guerreras mágicas, la misma colina en la que conoció a Gurú Clef y se comportó como toda una chiquilla grosera y egoísta—Ascot que linda sorpresa que hacemos aquí— le pregunto en cuanto lo vio de espaldas a ella, su querido amigo se veía diferente por alguna extraña razón se veía algo más maduro, el semblante de su rostro era mucho más serio que el usual— Espero que Agatha se haya tratado muy bien— ofreciéndole su mano para que se acercara a él— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Agatha es un animalito muy gentil, es evidente que es uno de tus amigos o de que otra manera seria tan dulce y tierno! — Sin percatarse del gusto que producían sus palabras sobre el joven hechicero — ¿Te parezco tierno no es así? — le pregunto con algo de consuelo en su tenue voz._

— _¡De que hablas Ascot, después de Lucy eres la persona las dulce y tierna que conozco! — Posando una mano sobre su hombro para darle aliento, mientras volteaba a ver al paisaje— la vista es hermosa no lo crees, desde aquí se pueden apreciar el mar y todas las islas flotantes del planeta no lo crees —_

—_Desde aquí se puede apreciar lo más hermoso de Céfiro Marina y ese es un reluciente mar— con calma — El mar que tú misma te encargaste de crear, y por eso he procurado cuidar de él tanto como cuidaría de ti en cualquier momento que fueras a necesitarlo— volteando a verla con claridad._

—_No… no comprendo a que te refieres Ascot— asombrándose al verlo sacar una joya de entre sus prendas, era un anillo, según su experiencia un anillo de compromiso…— Ascot…—_

—_No te pido que me ames Marina, solo dame una oportunidad de estar junto a ti todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, solo darme la oportunidad de poner cuidarte en esa maldita enfermedad, quiero tener la oportunidad de estar a tu lado a cada momento, quiero… —pero sus palabras fueron suspendidas por un fuerte golpe en la mejilla— ¡Cállate! ¡No sigas! — le rogo con los ojos repletos de lágrimas— ¡No sigas Ascot, Acaso no crees que pueda sobrellevarla yo misma! ¡Crees que soy una inútil y que si no tengo a nadie a mi lado que no cuidara de mí, esta maldita enfermedad terminaría de acabar conmigo!_ — Luego fue peor—_ Es que no lo entiendes Marina, debes darte la oportunidad de amar, darte la oportunidad de tener a alguien a tu lado, alguien con quien acostarte todas las noches y despertar a cada mañana, por favor Marina deme esa oportunidad— mientras la tomaba fuertemente entre sus brazos y le robaba un beso sin previo aviso_— Ascot… cómo pudiste hacer todo aquello…— pensó mientras la cosa ni siquiera daba indicios de querer apaciguar, _cuando llego al castillo se preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Ascot, proponerle matrimonio en un momento como ese, sin siquiera haber compartido algún tiempo juntos, Ascot debía de haberse vuelto loco al pedirle cargar con ella y su enfermedad, su cabeza daba más vueltas que nunca necesitaba pensar o ha alguien que piense las cosas con más claridad y esa seria Anahis, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue buscarla en su cuarto pero al no encontrar respuesta supo que no se encontraba allí iba de camino a ver si se encontraba junto con Gurú Clef pero antes de llegar logro escuchar algunos quejidos al parecer alguien estaba sufriendo, se preocupó al identificar la vos de Anahis tras una puerta, era la misma que daba al nuevo estudio de Paris, con pasos certeros pero sigilosos se fue acercando hacia el origen de los quejidos, entreabrió un poco la puerta encontrando con un panorama un poco íntimo, su querida y seria amiga recostaba y desnuda sobre el imponente escritorio del príncipe mientras que al parecer él era el causante de todos esos gemidos, de solo verlo se puso roja al saber que acababa de ver a su amiga en algo tan íntimo como era eso dando unos pasos hacia atrás no pudo evitar toparse con algo duro y grande —"la pared no esta tan cerca" — pensó tanteando con su mano si siquiera dar la vuelta, su mano paso por una ropas hasta que fue subiendo y al llegar a unos labios supo que no se trataba de una simple estructura…—¿Qué haces espiando por esa puerta? — le pregunto produciendo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora.—¡De que hablas yo solo estaba buscando a Anahis! — tan roja como el cabello de Lucy una vez más frente a ella se encontraba la persona que tanto la había ayudado_—_bueno… debo irme… adiós Yue…— tartamudeo hasta que salió corriendo y solo paro lo cuando estuvo lo más lejos de él_— genial ahora pensara que soy una fisgona— volvió a pensar mientras las imágenes de su amiga y Paris pasaban por su memoria, y entremezcladas con las duras palabras de Ascot causaban una gran desilusión en su interior —_ debes darte la oportunidad de amar, darte la oportunidad de tener a alguien a tu lado_— yo si quise darme la oportunidad— recordó con dolor el hecho de que el mago no sintiera nada por ella, pero ahora su corazón parecía empezar a sentir nuevas sensaciones, o a experimentar sentimientos que creía había encerrado en un cofre bajo siete llaves. De un momento a otro todo el ambiente cambio de temperatura, todo estaba mucho más cálido y volvía a sentir aquella triste melodía que percibía cuando aquella mujer aparecía

—Marina…— una vez más aquella mujer (como ella le decía) estaba frente a ella, pero no llevaba el atuendo de hechicera esta vez lucía una túnica blanca que parecía de seda por la trasparencia, y su cabeza estaba decorada por un arreglo floral que hacían las veces de corona— Mi querida niña…sé que estas sufriendo, pero créeme todo cambiara— le confeso con su cálido tono de voz.

— ¿Cómo puedes predecir algo así, acaso no sabes cómo está mi situación? ¡Toda la felicidad que tenía en la tierra me fue arrebatada de un momento a otro y todo por ser una guerrera mágica! ¡Maldigo el día en el que fui escogida como tal! ¡Si yo no hubiera asistido aquella mañana a la torre de Tokio, no me hubiese trasportado a Céfiro ni convertido en guerrera mágica y mis padres ahora estarían vivos! — con algo de rencor hacia ella misma.

—El destino es algo que no puedes cambiar y es una recorrido que se nos planifica desde el momento en el que somos concebidos hasta la hora de nuestra muerte— mientras se acercaba a ella y le acariciaba el rostro— Debes de aprender a perdonar, y sobre todo a perdonarte a ti misma, no te condones a esperar a que la hora de tu último suspiro llegue sin siquiera haber luchado, debes de aprender a olvidar… o mejor dicho a recordar…— tomando de sus manos para que saliera de su lecho— yo también deseo darme la oportunidad de perdonar— con voz calma,.

— ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? — extrañada por la forma de hablar de la extraña mujer, no lo supo hasta ese momento, pero al ver el lago de las afueras del castillo frente a ella su incógnita se hizo mucho más grande…

.

* * *

Al parecer a Gurú Clef le había atacado mismo insomnio que a Marina no había podido dormir por lo que dejo de perder el tiempo en su alcoba prefirió adelantar algo de trabajo en su estudio, pero ni los importante documentos de comercio con Autozan podían mantener su concentración, lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde en aquel mismo sitio rondaba una y otra vez por su cabeza,_ estaba intentando llegar al meollo de su distanciamiento con la guerrera mágica cuando escucho como su vos se quebraba frente a él —Ya no soporto más…— terminando por desvanecerse— ¡Marina! — Clef había impedido que llegara al suelo, cargándola de inmediato para dejarla descansar en una de los sofás— ¿Que te ocurre Marina? — Acariciando su mejilla mientras se hipnotizaba con aquel delicado rostro cuando se dio cuenta de los pocos centímetros de su rostro con el de la guerrera, se extralimito por completo separándose bruscamente de ella— ¡Oh no Clef que crees que estás haciendo! —Comenzando a dar vueltas por el estudio— ¡No puedes hacerlo, tú no tienes derecho a pensar en un amor egoísta! ¡Tú amas a Céfiro y a todo en el! — se repetía unos y otra vez mientras daba vueltas en círculos, pero su corazón empezaba a dar indicios de algo más que había estado negándose al parecer desde hace tiempo, empezando a recordar aquella noche en la que ella lo busco en la nave de camino a Céfiro para confesarle todo el amor que sentía por él, siempre supo que no era bueno para ver los sentimientos de los demás y el incidente entre Esmeralda y Zagato era el claro ejemplo. Su mirada temerosa volvía hacia la sirena recostada cerca de él y se alarmo al ver un hilo de sangre que nacía desde su nariz—Que es esto…— tomando un pañuelo para limpiársela inmediatamente._

— _¡Gurú Clef el emperador te…que le sucedió! — Yue que había ido a infórmale que Clef que era requerido por el emperador, se dio con la sorpresa del sangrado se la única guerrea que consideraba su amiga— ¡Marina! ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió? — aproximándose rápidamente hacia ella._

—…_Yue…ella… ella solo se desmayó y ahora su nariz sangra…— estudiando cada uno de los movimientos del hechicero, le parecía extraño su reacción desde que lo conoció hubiera jurado que podía llegar a ser tan frio como Latis e incluso más que él mismo—Que es lo que necesitabas Yue— calculando cada uno de los movimientos hacia la guerrera del agua, podía ver cierta dejo de preocupación de aquellos ojos tan inexpresivos que nunca antes había logrado ver._

—_El Emperador te requiere en la sala del trono— le informo sin siquiera voltear a verlo mientras limpiaba con esmero el rostro de la guerrera._

—_Por favor ve y dile al emperador que lo veré en unos minutos— Le molestaba que Yue estuviera tan cerca de ella y la manera en la que acariciaba su rostro sentía llenar su corazón de una gran ira._

—_El emperador te requiere en estos momentos te sugiero que no lo hagas esperar— mientras tomaba del cuerpo de la guerrera— ¡Que crees que estás haciendo! — Clef se molestó al ver la acción de su aprendiz— ¡La devuelvo a donde debe de estar! —Termino por decir antes de conjurar el hechizo de transportación—desobedeciendo la orden de Gurú Clef.— ¿Que te ocurre Yue porque me desobedeces en estos momentos…?— la verdad que desde hace tiempo logro notar cierto cambio en la actitud de Yue, y en esos momentos empezaba a ver la verdad sobre él._ — No soy tan despistado, pero veo que te has enamorado Yue— pensando en era correspondido por la guerrera del agua, frustrado por todos esas pensamientos que carcomían su mente se rindió dejando todo de lado para salir a dar un paseo por el castillo, no paso mucho tiempo solo ya que en el castillo se topó con Latis quien daba su ronda habitual.

—Veo que sigues cuidando de todos nosotros Latis— le hablo el mago para buscar algo de conversación.

—A pesar de que nos encontremos en tiempo de paz, nada es seguro, han pasado cosas extrañas en el castillo y tu bien lo sabes— recargándose para ver por una de las ventanas— Dime, ¿ya sabes la razón por la que Marina apareció en el cuarto de la corona? —mientras algo fuera captaba su atención.

—Quise intentarlo esta tarde pero me fue imposible, me preocupa Marina, se comporta de forma extraña, la he notado distante con casi todos en el castillo, hasta con Lucy y Anahis que son sus mejores amigas, me preocupa que le suceda algo y lo esté ocultando. Temo que algo la esté empujando a comportarse de ese modo y nos lo esté ocultando— le confeso a su alumno predilecto, solo con Latis podría darse el lujo de hablar francamente sin temor a lo que pudieran pensar.

—Tal vez algo si la influencia— le contesto sin quitar su mirada del ventanal. —A que te refieres, que quieres decir con eso— sorprendido por el repentino interés del mago —Solo míralo por ti mismo— indicándole a que viera lo mismo que el…

* * *

.

No sabía que era lo que le ocurría en ese momento pero ya nada le importaba, estaba más que en paz con ella misma, el agua estaba extrañamente cálida y casi no le importaba no llevar sostén bajo el traslucido camisolín de lino que llevaba puesto—El agua esta exquisita— se dijo tomando un poco para echarla sobre su rostro, de repente todo cambio el paisaje ya no era el mismo, el castillo ya no estaba junto a ella y la vegetación se hacía más abundante, y las lunas que reposaban sobre el cielo le indicaban que ya no se encontraba en Céfiro— Esto es verdaderamente hermoso—pero sus pensamientos empezaban a cambiar, ya no se ocupaba de admirar todo aquello puesto sentía que ya lo conocía todo, posando un dedo sobre la superficie esta empezó a seguir cada uno de sus movimientos, jugaba a la par de sus movimientos y esto le causaba mucha serenidad, era algo realmente mágico pero no solo ella era testigo de aquel instante tan maravilloso…

Reposado a las orillas de la laguna y a lo lejos de la guerrera del agua Yue se encontraba resguardando la salud de la guerrera del agua, la había seguido desde el momento en el que salió del cuarto, acompañada de una cálida y mágica aura, por lo que no supuso ningún riesgo para ella, al contrario, era algo que lo incitaba a querer saber que se proponía a hacer, así fue como la siguió a lo largo de los pasillos del castillo hasta que despojada de protección en sus pies tocaron el aterciopelado césped del jardín y con tan solo unos pasos logro llegar casi al centro de la abundante fuente de agua, aunque en ningún momento se propuso dejar de observarla por un momento llego a pensar que la liviandad se estaba apoderando de su razón, no quería dejar de admirar aquella esplendida figura que no podía verse mejor debajo de ese blanco lienzo que demarcaba perfectamente el exquisito contorno de las salientes de sus senos, por primera vez en su corta vida sintió el deseo de estar con una mujer…

Todo aquello era verdaderamente mágico, como por inercia había iniciado una ligera danza aun dentro del agua, pero no solo sus pies eran los que se movían, tos su cuerpo y hasta el agua misma la acompañaba en cada movimiento sintiendo que podía controlar su propio elemento sin la necesidad de pedirle a Gurú Clef sus poderes mágicos, estaba consiente o mejor dicho su subconsciente le indicaba que ese lugar no era Céfiro pero si era su hogar, a su mirada el paisaje era realmente maravilloso.

—_Luna— muy cerca de ella, podía ver a la persona que desde hace tiempo había logrado ocupar su corazón, Paliot estaba tan apuesto viéndose como una habitante normal sin todas esas vestidos o capas que lo decoraban como príncipe de Geops_

—Marina —no supo en que instante Yue se presentó ante ella se había quitado el ultimo ropaje de su traje de hechicero quedando solo con una simple camiseta y las mayas que acentuaban su masculinidad.

—_Paliot— había estado muy furiosa con él, tras la promesa de dar señales de vida tras la repentina guerra con Némesis, se presentaba tres semanas después sin siquiera haberle enviado algún papiro advirtiéndole de su bienestar justo iniciaba la danza para rogarle a los dioses que su amado pudiera volver con vida junto a ella, _

—Yue …— sin advertir como las aguas empezaban a tejerse alrededor de ellos, se sentía feliz de que se tratase de él y no de otra persona, en ese tiempo había meditado con cuidado las palabras de Ascot llegando a la conclusión de que no debía dejar cerrado su corazón, que todo aquel tiempo en el que se empecino por un amor no correspondido se había negado a volver a abril su corazón, y sin que ella lo advirtiera él había logrado atravesar aquella barrera que se había interpuesto con el amor, poco a poco ambos se fueron acercando ella levanto la mano para acariciar por primitiva vez aquel inexpresivo rostro.

Queriendo impedirlo Yue sujeto su mano antes de que llegara a tocarlo pero desistió de la idea, al ver tal belleza frente a él no pudo reusarse, cuando sintió que su tronco era agasajado por la otra mano de la sirena ya no pudo seguir negando sus sentimientos, con una mano acerco la cabeza de su amada mientras que con la otra aferraba aquella figura a la de él y ambos se apoderaban del momento, primero sus labios se rozaron con algo de temor, juguetearon cada uno con el contorno del otro hasta llegar a fregar sus napias, el primer beso fue lleno de temor a la reacción del otro pero el apego de sus cuerpos les decían todo lo contrario y ellos se fueron intensificando…

.

* * *

—¡Maldito Yue! — desde lo más alto de una de las torres, el emperador había presenciado todo lo acontecido entre la guerrera y el hechicero, en cuento desvió su mirada empezó a destrozar todo objeto que se le presentaban en frente sin darse la oportunidad de meditarlo, los recuerdos que su esposa le proporcionaba desde el cuerpo del Marina se entremezclaban con las visiones de nuevo amor que surgía en esos corazones— ¡maldito Yue! — Repetía una y otra vez— ¡esta me las pagaras! ¡Créeme que me las pagaras! —condenaba repetidas veces, golpeando una mesa hasta llegar al punto de sacarle sangre a su piel.

Corza que también lo acompañaba estaba tan pasmado como él pero lo tomaba de otra manera— ¡Emperador debe calmarse, no puede jugar venganza tan precipitadamente! — intentando hacerlo entrar en conocimiento.

— ¡No me importa lo que digas Corza! ¡Yue es un traidor y debe pagar por su error! — sintiendo su corazón carcomido de celos…

.

No solo el emperador y su ayudante habían presenciado lo ocurrido, Latis y Gurú Clef se habían quedado sin palabra ante tal muestra de amor de esos dos, por un lado el espadachín sentía algo de alegría por Marina, sabía perfectamente de su amor no correspondido con su maestro y pensó que ya era hora de que se dé una oportunidad para amar, y sobre todo para sobre llegar la ,mentada enfermedad, pero el rostro de Clef no demostraba compartir su emoción, su maestro se veía tenso a podría jurar que nunca antes lo había visto sudar tanto— ¿la noche está muy calmada no lo crees? — buscando cambiar de tema, se arrepentía de haberle dicho al mago que observase por la ventana.

— ¡Tan calmada que los enamorados aprovechan la oportunidad de contemplarla! — Sentencio con mal humor— ¡Solo espero no pesquen un resfrió esos dos! — volteando en dirección a su estudio— ¡Buenas noches Latis, vuelve a la cama que mañana será un día muy largo! — le indica antes de desaparecer por los pasillos.

—"Si no te conociera juraría que te matan los celos Gurú Clef"— pensó con una ligera mueca en su rostro, mientras decidía obedecer a su maestro, ciertamente presentía que mañana sería un largo día…

.

* * *

_**Hay por Dios! Hola a todos! ¿Tanto tiempo no lo creen?**_

**_Como ven después de casi cuatro meses hastá hoy pude actualizar, tenía parte del cap escrito desde hace tiempo pero nunca me convencía y lo vivía reescribiendo hasta que finalmente me decidía por este! Espero les sea de su agrado o por lo menos no se aburran al leerlo y no me haya salido tan desastroso, para los que se les presento la duda en la última parte el dialogo _normal_ es el de Marina y el cursivo es su inconsciente tomado por la emperatriz, espero no me haya salido tan mal y es que hace tiempo quise escribir esa escena de la laguna. Como siempre gracias a todas lo que se pasan a leer esta historia y dejan sus comentarios ya saben críticas constructivas bienvenidas!_**

_**Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Mía.**_


	12. Sentimientos que no se pueden Ocultar

**Sentimientos que no se pueden ocultar**

El mago supremo intentaba tolerar aquellas nuevas sensaciones que surgían de su interior, apenas tuvo la oportunidad de entrar en su cuarto bloqueo la entrada con su propio cuerpo, se sentía agobiado, el pecho dolía, su rostro empezó a sudarle y sentía que su garganta se cerraba, incitando que su respiración se forzara, no comprendía que podría estarle pasando, el hecho era que las imágenes de Yue y Marina no dejaban de pasar por su mente como una película sin final , su desesperación fue tan grande que hasta pensó que moriría allí mismo—¡Gurú Clef no puedo dormir y pensé venir a conversar un poco contigo! — La voz de Presea se escuchabadel otro lado de la puerta— ¿Gurú Clef?— intentado abrir la puerta pero esta no pudo, pronto la herrera logro escuchar la forzada respiración del hechicero decidiéndose a entrar a como diera lugar, una vez Clef se hizo a un costado Presea logro ingresar para encontrarse con un Gurú casi azul por la falta de oxigenación en su interior—¡Oh por dios Clef! — se alarmo— Tranquilo— llevándolo a su lecho— Clef debes calmarte, intenta respirar más tranquilamente— mientras poco a poco el mago obedecía a su pedido, el color iba volviendo a su rostro y todo volvía a la normalidad— ¿Clef que fue lo que te paso? — le pregunto con preocupación.

—No… no sucedió nada Presea— un poco exhausto aun— Nada que no tuviera remedio— levantándose caballerosamente de la cama en la que Presea y él se encontraban.

—Como que no te paso nada, si te hubieras visto en un espejo jurarías que te estabas ahogando oh…— meditando lo que diría— ¿Oh que Presea? — Volteando a verla—No sé mucho al respecto pero juraría que tenías un ataque de pánico—

— ¿Yo pánico? Eso es una tontería— volteando inmediatamente hacia la dirección opuesta— piénsalo Gurú Clef todos esos signos…— pero el hechicero no lo dejo terminar—Sinceramente no creo que haya sido eso Presea y si me disculpas ya es tarde y ambos deberíamos de estar descansando en estos momentos— abriendo la puerta de su cuarto con su magia invitándola a salir, una vez solo esa loca idea "según el" no era del todo errónea…

.

* * *

_El castillo estaba rodeado de una temible oscuridad que amenazaban con perturbar con la tranquilidad de sus habitantes, Lucy no era tonta, ella sabía que algo malo se avecinaba y el planeta lo sentía, pronto imponentes relámpagos hicieron crujir una de las torres del castillos, se apresuró a llegar a la sala del trono, sabía que allí Gurú Clef les explicaría que estaba sucediendo, pero al abrir las puertas del gran salón, quedo perpleja al ver el escenario que se presentaba, Gurú Clef, Latís y Yue con sus ropas rasgadas y repletas de sangre, Caldina y Presea presas en una especie de jaula mágica, Marina era presa del poder del emperador, mientras este junto a sus hijos desaparecía con el cuerpo de su amiga—¡Marina! — grito sin poder hacer nada contra su adversario…_

—…_donde… donde estoy— volteando a ver a su alrededor— esto no es la sala del trono— cayendo en la cuenta, pronto pudo ver a Paliot al parecer obligando a Marina a entrar al cuarto de la corona, Corza librando una ardua lucha contra el pobre Mondor mientras que Dhel y Lhed intentaban impedir que Falcon y Clío atravesaran la seguridad de su padre y la guerrera, el espíritu del ultimo pilar traspasó los impenetrables muros de la bóveda de la corona, logrando divisar como las difíciles aguas de la cúpula despertaban peligrosamente de su sueño, a lo lejos su amiga Marina se dirigía hacia la corona…_

No pudo impedir despertar de un salto de aquella horrible pesadilla, por fortuna esa misma noche era la guardia nocturna de Latís por lo que no se encontraba acompañándola en ese momento—Ese sueño… será que fue una premonición…— se preguntaba sin olvidar las escenas que había presenciado, pronto recordó cómo fue la batalla contra Deboneir y como el mismo planeta la iba informando de las verdaderas razones por la que la princesa Esmeralda y Zagato decidieron su fatídico final… luego una extraña aura ingreso al cuarto llamando su atención pronto se materializo frente a ella dejando ver la figura de una de sus mejores amigas solo que se veía mucho mayor y las ondas de su cabello era totalmente diferentes al estricto planchado de su amiga—¿Marina? — Saliendo del camastro, ella solo le sonrió y se aproximó a ella — ¿Marina que te ocurre que haces levantada a estas horas? — acercándose a ella, pero luego vino lo peor la mujer estiro su brazo hasta alcanzar el cuello de la diosa del fuego, estrangulándola fuertemente—tu… tu… no eres Marina…— cayendo en la realidad mientras la monstruosa mujer se planteaba quitarle la vida—¡Aurora de luz! — un ataque hizo que la bestia soltara a la guerrera de su prisión esta pronto se levantó nuevamente y planeaba volver a atacar a Lucy pero el joven en la entrada fue mucho más rápido, realizo un nuevo conjuro que logro destruir al ente maligno—Latis…— pero para su sorpresa esta vez no fue su querido prometido sino que la persona que menos pensó—Príncipe Lhed…— mientras se iba acercando a ella, pero su experiencia pasada le demostraba que él no era una persona de la cual confiar, corrió hacia su guante mágico para rápidamente desenvainar su espada y ponerse en defensa—Tranquila, si sabría que me lo agradecerías de ese modo hubiera dejado que esa cosa terminara con lo que está haciendo— volviendo molesto hacia la salida— Además esa insignificante espada no podría detenerme si me propusiera hacerte daño— terminando por salir del cuarto… —

— ¿Sera que realmente no quiso hacerme daño? — pensó la pobre y débil guerrera.

.

* * *

Lentamente sus ojos se fueron abriendo hasta aclararse su mirada, nuevamente se encontraba en su cuarto, se sentía tan apacible como hace tiempo no lo sentía que hubiera preferido quedarse todo el día en ese recinto de tranquilidad, pero para su sorpresa no se encontraba sola—Buenos días Marina— haciendo que se olvidara de su planes para aquel día— ¿Lucy, Anahis, que hacen aquí tan temprano? —

—Gurú Clef ordeno una reunión en la sala del trono, solo vinimos a informarte y a llevarte con nosotras—

—Una reunión que extraño— saliendo de entre las cobijas, entonces les aconsejo que se adelanten a la dichosa reunión, que si lo dijo el gran gurú Clef ha de ser algo muy importante—yendo hacia el baño— ¿y tú qué piensas hacer?— le pregunto inocentemente la mayor del grupo — ¡darme un baño por supuesto! Si quieren esperarme son bienvenidas, pero les anticipo que me voy a tardar, aun debo decidir que ropa me pondré, peinarme, maquillarme en fin…—

—Creo que tienes razón, será mejor que Lucy y yo nos adelantemos, después de todo sabemos que Marina puede tardarse toda una mañana en estar lista— agrego Anahis— ¡Oye! — mientras la peli azul las escuchaba desde el baño, nuevamente se encontraba en la tranquilidad de su habitación, ágilmente se metió en la ducha bajo las abrazadoras gotas de agua que recorrían su cuerpo, no supo cómo volvió a su lecho aquella noche, pero recordaba con claridad todo lo acontecido en el lago del castillo, mientras una tierna sonrisa se dibujada en su rostro que le duro hasta terminar de cepillarse el cabello, se puso un vestido hasta las rodillas al cuerpo color marfil y el collar de dragón que Yukito le había regalado, estaba admirando su apariencia en el espejo cuando un —¡Achís! — un inoportuno estornudo termino con la paz de la peli azul—Vaya espero no estarme resfriando o me regañaran— llevándose un pañuelo al rostro sorprendiéndose por la mancha que se le presento.

Minutos más tarde ya todos estaban reunidos en la sala del trono y debido a la tardanza de Marina tuvieron que enviar por ella, Latís estuvo tocando un buen rato la puerta de su cuarto pero la ninfa del agua no daba señales de querer abrirle, le dijeron que la habían dejado despierta y su presencia le indicaba que ella se encontraba allí dentro, empezaba a impacientarse por ello decidió abrir la puerta encontrándose con un gran charco de sangre en el centro de la habitación — ¡Marina! — pensando que habría tenido la loca idea de quitarse la vida nuevamente, diviso el rastro de sangre que lo llevo hacia el cuarto de baño encontrándola intentando detener una fuerte hemorragia de su nariz— ¿Marina que hiciste? — Acercándose a ella con preocupación— Lo siento pero… esta vez no fui yo…— un poco débil por la pérdida de sangre, pero con una leve sonrisa, estaba mucho más pálida y a punto de perder el conocimiento, velozmente invoco una esfera de energía sanadora que corto de inmediato el sangrado—Gracias…Latís…—casi desvaneciéndose pero la magia que el guerrero le proporcionaba le devolvía las fuerzas perdidas…

.

* * *

Mientras en otra de las zonas más protegidas de todo el castillo, el semblante del emperador se encontraba por los suelos, pero la vida debía de seguir y los nuevos acontecimientos venideros serian decisivos para terminar de marcar aquel resultado que tanto deseaba.

—Ellos acaban de dejar Céfiro Emperador — le informo su mejor amigo detrás de él.

—Eso ya lo sé Corza— luego de solo haber descansado un par de horas, aquella mañana estaba dispuesto a practicar la peor de las venganzas contra Yue, pero todo había cambiado de un momento a otro, _ esa madrugada Yue se había presentado a primeras horas ante el Emperador, luego de levantarse lentamente de su sofá y dirigirse a él con calma, no logro contener toda esa rabia producida terminando por sujetarlo de la ropa para darle una fuerte puñetada en el rostro resultando un Yue muy golpeado en el suelo_— _¡maldito! ¡Cuando pensabas decírmelo cuando todo estuviera perdido!_ — _a punto de volver a golpearlo._

— ¡_Emperador! ¡Cálmese por favor!_ — _Corza lo sujetaba — ¡piense que nada ganara con todo esto! — mientras Yue se limpiaba la herida del rostro. _

— _¡Como pides que me calme! ¡Este traidor! ¡Pensaste que nunca me daría cuenta, te enamoraste y sabiendo que no se te estaba permitido y mucho menos de ella! ¡De ella! ¡De la última persona que deberías de haber asentado tu sucia mirada! —Intentando zafarse de Corza— ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo, tantos cuidados hacia ella, tanta preferencia hacia con los demás ahora entiendo porque no…!—_

— _Estoy consciente de mi falta mi señor— secando un poco de la sangre de su labio partido— pero créame que no fue algo premeditado, además __**hay**__ algo importante que usted debe de saber…_—

— _¡Y que tonterías me dirás ahora! —_

— _ella… ella está agonizando mi señor…_

En tan solo un instante todos sus planes se vieron truncados…—pero aún hay esperanza mi señor, aún quedan las guerreras del Viento y del Fuego, recuerde que una de ellas logro acceder a la corona— le aconsejo Mondor… —ellas dos poseen un gran amor puro y limpio hacia sus prometidos…—

.

* * *

Poco después ya todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala del trono… bueno casi todos…—Latís que fue de Marina pensé que la traerías con nosotros— indago su maestro— Lo siento Gurú Clef pero no la encontré en su cuarto, solo encontré esta nota— entregándosela a Lucy y Anahis—"¡Queridas Lucy y Anahis surgió un imprevisto y debo volver a mundo místico, no se preocupen Yue me acompaña! ¡Volveré esta noche! ¡Saludos a todos!" —

—Vaya como pudo no decirnos que pensaba volver a la tierra…— pensó Lucy algo preocupada— ¡Pero de que se preocupan muchachas si Yue fue con ella puedo asegurarle que es como si estuviera con Gurú Clef de tan buenas manos! Ja ja ja ja — mientras el mismo mago la miraba con rostro enfurecido—por favor Caldina deja de decir tonterías— totalmente molesto— ¡En fin veo que Marina está decidida a llevarme la contraria! —

—No digas eso Gurú Clef no creo que Marina lo haya hecho apropósito— Anahis la defendió

—Es cierto Gurú Clef fue algo totalmente imprevisto— manifestó Latís casi convenciendo al brujo con sus palabras—"No me engañas Latis tu sabes algo" Veo que el joven Falcon y el príncipe Lhed no nos acompañan Emperador— agrego Paris a un lado de Anahis

— ¡Ese ingrato tendrá que contestar muchas preguntas en cuanto aparezca, simplemente desapareció esta mañana y no ha dado señales de donde se encuentra! — Refunfuño el hombre sentado en el trono—Lhed tiene por costumbre insertarse en el bosque para entrenar— le comentaba Dhel a Anahis —aunque no hace nada malo, le gusta que papá se preocupe por él—

—Sencillamente no es precisa la presencia de mis sirvientes en este evento— aporto Mondor—sin embargo todos nosotros nos encontramos al tanto de los extraños acontecimientos que se están dando en el castillo. Por poco**,** dos de las tres guerreras mági**c**as bajo tu cuidado gurú Clef estuvieron a punto de perder la vida— manifestó Paliot dejando sorprendidos a todos…

.

* * *

Finalmente aquella mañana pudieron trasportarse a mundo místico, terminaron apareciendo en lo más alto de la torre de Tokio— ¿Algún problema? — le pregunto al ver la forma insistente en la que la peli azul intentaba hablar por su móvil.

—Intentaba comunicarme con Yukito, quería que pasemos a visitarlo, tiene un estudio por aquí cerca, pero creo que no está disponible en estos momentos— le sonrió sin darse cuenta de que eran el centro de atención de la mayoría de las miradas— ¡Creo que eres toda una sensación con ese atuendo Yue! — al darse cuenta de que la mayoría eran jovencitas muy ruborizadas.

—Eso es algo que no me quita el sueño— tomándola de la mano para que todas vieran que ya tenía una buena compañía— instantáneamente su corazón empezó a palpitar de una manera muy acelerada pensó que nunca antes había sentido aquella sensación, y se sonrojo de solo pensar que se había vuelto a enamorar… Pero habían vuelto a la tierra por un asunto importante y debían de cumplirlo, lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse a la clínica donde atendía su médico de cabecera, después de cansadores estudios, idas y vueltas de un sector a otro…

—Y bien doctor solo dígame la verdad— resignada a que no podía tener peores noticias, el médico le había pedido toda una cantidad de análisis y estudios para corroborar el estado de su enfermedad, pero su rostro y sus vueltas no le daban buena espina.

— No lo comprendo…— cerciorándose nuevamente en los resultados— No sé cómo decírtelo Marina pero…—dejando los resultados sobre su escritorio para acercarse a ella y observar su semblante— los resultados de laboratorio no concuerdan para nada con tu examen físico, acá muestran una fuerte infección de larga data pero en conjunto con una fuerte anemia que no es de extrañar y prácticamente no tienes plaquetas y tus defensas están por los suelos, pero déjame decirte que eres todo un misterio mi quería Marina, con solo verte podría jurar que gozas de la mejor de las saludes— le declaro— Es extraño… es como… como si fuera…— intentando buscar una buena respuesta.

— ¿Como su fuera…algo mágico?... —mirando sigilosamente a Yue que estaba sentado junto a ella.

— Los médicos no creemos en la magia señorita Marina— con una sonrisa— te diré que haremos ordenare que reparen las maquinarias del laboratorio, además de este hay muchos otros pacientes que dependen de la tecnología y no pueden estar dando resultados inexactos…

Tras salir de la clínica aprovecharon para dar una vuelta por los alrededores del parque que tenían en frente, ninguno articulo palabra alguna hasta sentarse en una de las bancas en el centro del terreno y ver a un joven matrimonio con un pequeño niño—Sabes, papá y mamá no eran personas con mucho tiempo libre, pero siempre se las arreglaban para tener momentos familiares, recuerdo que nos gustaba mucho ir a nuestra casa en la playa y cuando no podíamos ir decidíamos salir y compartir una tarde en los parques de la cuidad! —le confeso con una sonrisa que más que felicidad demostraba una gran melancolía—

—Recordar es revivir todos aquellos momentos que causaron un impacto significativo en nuestras vidas, es una forma de mantener vivos a los seres que quisimos…— dejando sorprendida a la peli azul por sus sabias palabras— ¿…tu llegaste a querer mucho a una persona no es así? — mientras el semblante del hechicero cambiaba repentinamente, _Fue una tranquila noche en el planeta en el que nació, la luna se presentó mucho más brillante en ese momento, mientras que el mar debajo manifestaba una inusual calma_— _¿Donde…Dónde estoy?_ —_Preguntaba el pequeño y miedoso niño, mientras que una figura femenina se aproximaba hacia él — ¡Finalmente lo logre! — festejo triunfante _

—_¡Quien eres! — volvió a preguntar temeroso cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con un par de alas mucho más grandes que él mismo —Oh lo siento pequeño— dejándose ver, era una mujer preciosa según él —Quien eres y que hago aquí! —ya inquietándose._

—_Sola soy una simple hechicera, y acabo de crearte pequeño—_

—_¿Usted…me creo… pero porque? — Sonriendo ligeramente— Eso es algo que sabrás con el tiempo, por lo pronto lo primero es ponerte un nombre—viendo hacia alrededor, cuando su mirada se posó en el paisaje externo del planeta—Que te parece Yue? —le pregunto amablemente, esa mujer tenía una mirada tan tierna que proveía de una inmensa calidez_ inmediatamente recuerdos del rostro de Lucy volvieron a su memoria, _y de una sonrisa tan tranquila como la briza de verano_ la imagen de la guerrera del viento se presentaba ante él_ desde aquel momento se convirtió en el aprendiz y protector de su creadora aunque nunca fue necesario levantarse en armas por ella, ella fue como su madre al inicio, le cedió todos sus conocimientos y sabiduría aunque muchos se hayan opuesto a eso, aprendió desde magia y hechicería hasta el arte de la ilusión, pero hubo algo que siempre le pregunto_— _Ama…nunca quiso decirme porque fui creado…—le preguntaba un Yue ya más adulto ella siempre sonreía aunque a pesar de los años esa expresión de su rostro agregaba un dejo de tristeza que se iba incrementando con los años_—_Fuiste creado con un fin en especial, créeme que a su momento lo sabrás mi querido Yue_— _Esa era la respuesta de siempre a la misma pregunta, pero algo nuevo fue surgiendo en todos esos años en compañía de su ama, un sentimiento muy difícil de olvidar…_

.

* * *

Poco después de la reunión el semblante de todos había cambiado del todo cosas, extrañas sucedían en el castillo y ninguno de sus habitantes se encontraban seguros, acordaron doblegar las vigilancias por parte de la guardia Imperial y la del castillo, ni Lucy ni Anahis podían estar solas en ningún momento, Gurú Clef ya les había provisto de sus poderes hace tiempo pero le preocupaba que Marina estuviera desarmada, se encontraban en la sala del té intentando disfrutar de algo de tranquilidad cuando vieron a lo lejos un terrible alboroto en las cercanías del castillo—¡Oh por Dios que fue eso!— Se adelantaron a ver por la ventana hacia fuera, una gran grieta atravesaba las cercanías de uno de los pueblos— La tierra se estremeció… "Céfiro está en peligro"— estableció Gurú Clef dejando a un lado su tasilla de té— ¿Crees que haya algún herido? —Se preocupó Lucy preparándose para salir

—A dónde vas pequeña Lucy—

— ¡Al pueblo el terremoto estuvo muy cercano pueden estar necesitando ayuda! —

—No lo creo conveniente— se adelantó el mago.

— ¡Pero Gurú Clef es nuestro deber! —

—Lucy tiene toda la razón —Paris estaba con ella— también es mi deber velar por el bienestar de todos los habitantes de Céfiro y lo hare con o sin tu aprobación— luego de poco meditar no tuvo más remedio que ceder a la petición, pero Anahis debía quedarse en el castillo, después de todo Lucy estaría sin su protección y ni hablar de Marina pero sabía que Yue era un hechicero tan poderoso como él mismo. Finalmente pocos quedaron en el castillo Ráfaga, Latis, Paris de adelantaron junto a Presea y Lucy incluso los Paliot y sus hijos se unieron a ayudar al pueblo.

Mientras Anahis iba por su quinta taza de té, de alguna forma debía canalizar su desesperación de tener que encontrarse en el castillo y no hacer nada por los demás— ¿Que te sucede pequeña, no me digas que quieres ir tras Paris? ¡Sin duda el amor es algo maravilloso! — festejo la ilusionista, Gurú Clef ya se había retirado a la sala del trono.

— ¡Me preocupa estar aquí sabiendo que gente puede estar herida, soy médico Caldina y mi deber es sanar a la gente! — Estableció tomando la crucial medida— ¡está decidido iré y colaborare es mi deber! —abriendo la puerta para salir rápidamente rumbo a la entraba principal del castillo —¡espera Anahis Gurú Clef me asesinara por esto! — pero era demasiado tarde ella llevaba a Casia en brazos y Anahis fue más rápida que ella perdiéndole el rastro enseguida.

Anahis pronto encontró la salida del castillo pero también alguien la esperaba pacientemente, aquella hermosa mujer de sus sueños con una túnica blanca y una extraña mirada—Tú…— mientras la imagen rápidamente se enfrentaba a ella—esto no está bien— sintiendo aquella extraña aura, estaba a punto de conjurar su espera pero el espectro fue más rápido, instantáneamente sus uñas crecieron convirtiéndolas en poderosas armas de destrucción, tanto así que incrusto una de ellas peligrosamente en el abdomen de la pobre guerrera—…Paris…— solo logro articular antes de caer frente a su asesina, esta estuvo a punto de darle el tiro de gracia cuando el gran mago se presentó ante ella destruyéndola con su poder—¡Anahis resiste por favor! —

.

* * *

Pronto anochecería y tarde o temprano debía del volver a Céfiro, luego de pasar por el departamento de Yukito y no encontrarlo a Marina le agrado la idea de beber algo, rápidamente descubrieron un pequeño café un poco alejado del barullo de la cuidad que ofrecía un ambiente muy acogedor a cualquiera que buscara algo de paz y tranquilidad, tomaron asiento y ordenaron un café pero algo no andaba bien, la peli azul se sentía muy extraña presentía que algo malo podría suceder pronto—Que te sucede, acaso no te sientes bien— Yue se preocupó por ella no se veía bien— No… no es nada… solo que me hubiera gustado que Yukito nos acompañara hace tiempo que no lo veo y quería compartir algo te tiempo con él—

—Debes apreciarlo mucho— empezando a sentirse extraño, poco después las luces del pequeño bar se apagaron solo dejando que las artistas del escenario se llevaran todas las miradas—que sucede— un poco preocupado.

—No te preocupes, solo darán un espectáculo— sonriéndole, en el centro Michio Miyagui se presentó con un espectacular Koto, entonando las primeras notas de la melodía, mientras que la cantante Sakura Kinomoto se colocaba a su lado con un micrófono

Nuestra piel mojada por la lluvia,

El olor a lágrimas de amor,

Un viajero con la mierda dulce que sincera emoción,

_Clef: estaba bajo el agua de la ducha como pocas cosas lo apaciguaban, temía por todos en el castillo, pero más temía por ella, no quería aceptarlo __de los nuevos sentimientos en su interior._

_Paliot: El nuevo ambiente del planeta hiso que se refugiara en sus aposentos, una gran tormenta se avecinada y los truenos impedían su tranquilidad, solo ella lo calmaba, ver su rostro ero lo que más le llenaba de paz, lagrimas salieron de él al recordar todo ese tiempo que le dedico a su trabajo casi abandonándola a ella y sus hijos, el remordimiento no se hizo esperar._

El silencio que suena en el alma,

Un recuerdo que no puedo sentir

En el aire sonidos de nostalgia esta triste canción,

_Marina: Se negaba a recordarlo pero el rostro de Clef se coló en sus pensamientos, sentía una opresión en el pecho pero no quería aceptarlo, todas las ilusiones que se había creado estaban ya disueltas, había perdido todas las esperanzas._

Y un sueño hecho a volar con sus alas de libertad

Por el cielo cruzando va hasta el mar con los dos

A un lugar donde el amor siempre estará entre tú y yo

_En su lecho y aun con las secuelas de los ataques Anahis entre sueños y recuerdos volvía a la piel de la emperatriz de Geops, había pasado por el matrimonio de ambos en una corte donde repleta de representantes de diferentes planetas, entre ellos pudo reconocer al pilar de ese entonces y a un pequeño gurú Clef intentando escaparse de los brazos de su madre, una mujer muy hermosa, hasta el nacimiento de sus hijos, se notaba que había un gran amor entre ambos, pero lo sombra de un hombre le empezó a preocupar._

Y en mitad de la oscura noche alguien encera una luz

Serás tú con la dulce mirada que sincera emoción

Sincera emoción

_Paris era su ángel guardián casi no se separaba de ella más que lo necesario, esta vez traía mantas consigo pasaría la noche velando su sueño. A pesar de la insistencia de los demás él lo haría, dejaría todo por cuidar de su amada guerrera…_

— ¿La canción estuvo muy bonita no lo crees? — Le pregunto al hechicero— ciertamente alberga muchos sentimientos, bebiendo un sorbo de su café mientras que las luces volvían a la normalidad—"Esa sensación de nuevo"… creo que ya es hora de volver a Céfiro—

—Yo también lo creo, Lucy y Anahis deben de estar molestas por no haberles avisado que volvería a la tierra— en segundos estuvieron fuera del local y un aire frio los embargo—¿Sentiste eso? — se adelantó la peli azul mientras que Yue la abrazo a su cuerpo fuertemente, una ataque venia hacia ellos, pero el brujo fue más rápido creando un escudo protector—¡Que fue eso! —

— ¡Nos están atacando! — todos a su alrededor había quedado destruido incluso la entraba del pequeño bar—Por dios gracias al cielo no hay heridos— se dijo rezando porque nada les hubiera pasado a los terrícolas.

— ¡Rayos de Luna! — Yue contraatacaba a su oponente, no se le podía ver el rostro pero llevaba ropas extrañas, ciertamente era un ser mágico pero algo llamo su atención la cicatriz de una herida en su brazo, imágenes del accidente con sus padres volvieron a su mente y la herida que le provoco a su oponente era la misma, había comprendido todo.

—"No quiero que nada malo le suceda a Yue, pero… no tengo magia— pensando como saldría de aquella situación" ¡Yue debes volver a Céfiro! —

— ¡Estás loca no pienso dejarte sola! — mientras empezaba el intercambio de ataques entre el hechicero y el bandido — ¡Yue debes volver a Céfiro, no te quieren a ti! —

— ¿Que dices? — sorprendido ella había recordado.

— ¡No lo entiendes ellos me quieren a mí! — Separándose de él, esto hizo que Yue se distrajera y su oponente aprovecho para acatarlo, quedando muy herido—¡Yue! — esta vez fue ella la atacada, pero extrañamente un escudo mágico la protegió y no pudo lastimarla—Yue— Volviendo hacia él—Yue perdóname, yo no quise que te dañaran— intentando ponerse de pie—No… no te preocupes, no debí distraerme, cierra los ojos—pero repentinamente creo otra esfera de energía que segó todo a su alrededor, eso le dio tiempo para volver a tomarla y crear un hechizo para cambiar de dimensión, aparecieron en el centro del salón del trono, sin nadie a su alrededor— ¡Yue! ¡Ayuda por favor! — grito al ver que terminada por desvanecerse—¡Yue! ¡Yue!...

.

* * *

_**Aunque me costó más de un año y tantos meses en actualizar la inspiración finalmente volvió, una vez más le dejo un nuevo cap de esta pequeña historia, aun no puedo creer que una semana lejos de la muerte y los problemas y que sobretodo este 2014 me devolvió toda la inspiración que el viejo año me quito.**_

_**Me moría por poner a un Clef mas humano y que se empiece a dar cuenta de lo que pudo haber tenido y disfrutado! Yue se le adelanto por retrasado! Marina empieza a tener sentimientos importantes hacia el Hechicero papito me encantaría que queden juntos! Ya era hora de que hiciera participar mas a Lucy en la historia después de todo ella fue la protagonista de la serie, sus premoniciones no son del todo claras, cuidado que no todo es como se ve. La pobre de Anahis se llevo la peor parte pero eso la ayudara a recordar… ta…tan… tannnnn!**_

_**Esta vs no habrá respuesta a todos sus mail y review pero se los agradezco de todo corazón y en especial a mi gran amiga Samanta que estuvimos hasta las una de la mañana (Argentina) y una de la tarde (Japon) intercambiando opiniones! **_

_**Besos a todas y gracias por todo su apoyo y paciencia.**_

_**¿Como ven una vez más mescle personajes pero no me digan que no quedo bonito? Jejejeje Como siempre Review y comentarios constructivos son bienvenidos**_


	13. La Hora de la Verdad

_**La hora de la verdad**_

La mayoría ya había vuelto al castillo luego de una ardua tarde colaborando en el pueblo de Pairos afortunadamente nadie había salido herido pero si muchos perdieron sus hogares a causa del terremoto, Gurú Clef fue el primero en socorrer a Yue ya que sintió sus presencias apenas emergieron en el castillo, estaba muy herido y había perdido mucha energía con el ultimo conjuro, luego de sanar todas sus heridas junto a Caldina él debía de descansar y Clef necesitaba saber que había sucedido, mientras Marina no pensaba en separarse ni un minuto del joven hechicero—Anda pequeña bebe esto, sé que esos nervios están destruidos en este momento, esto te calmará— ofreciéndole una taza de té.

—Gracias Caldina— intentando beber un sorbo pero estaba tan cansada que solo un suspiro salió de su ser—Pobre niña, debes de estar exhausta porque no vas a ver a Gurú Clef y luego vas a descansar un momento será lo mejor—

—Sé que él quiere saber qué fue lo que sucedió, debe de estar pensando como reprimirme ahora que Yue está herido— rompiéndose la cabeza con pensamientos del mago.

— ¡Mi niña no debes de tenerle tan mala fe, gurú Clef te aprecia muchísimo, créemelo! — se adelantó la bailarina al son de los relámpagos fuera del castillo.

—"Si pero no de la misma manera" — pensó con una sínica sonrisa, poniéndose de pie para salir —Caldina…. Cuídalo por favor— le pidió antes de salir rumbo a la sala del trono, allí todos los hombres del castillo se hicieron presentes a la espera de la guerrera—Marina pasa por favor— le dijo gurú Clef conjurando un sillón para ella—Toma asiento…— sintiendo la inquisidora mirada de todos sobre ella.

—Supongo que quieres saber qué fue lo que sucedió— con la cabeza gacha por la culpa—Es necesario— se adelantó el Emperador con tono fraternal, verla tan triste le recordaba las últimas semanas de su querida emperatriz—Solo sé que… todo lo que está pasando es mi culpa— sin poder tolerar las lágrimas.

—No digas eso Marina, cosas extrañas están pasando en Céfiro, el planeta ya no es seguro y ahora me temo que mundo místico tampoco lo sea— agrego el jefe de Gurús.

— ¡Si es mi culpa, todo lo que sucedió es mi culpa Gurú Clef, salíamos de un bar cuando nos atacaron repentinamente, Yue fue rápido y convoco un escudo de protección pero yo sabía que me quería a mí, ambos se atacaron y Yue me pidió que huyera pero por mi culpa se distrajo y aquel hombre lo hirió gravemente! Volví con él pero ya era tarde, con sus últimas fuerzan cegó al oponente y logramos volver a Céfiro—

— ¿Pero porque dices que es tu culpa? — dijo Paris sin comprender.

—No digas eso Marina no es tu culpa— se adelantó Clef— ¡Es que no lo entienden, ese hombre quería matarme a mí! ¡Fue el mismo que quiso hacerlo la primera vez y termino por matar a mis padres! — con el rostro repleto de lágrimas la guerrera del agua se había derribado ante ellos dejándolos sorprendidos.

— Esto es terrible, Gurú Clef, no solo quisieron matarla a ella sino que a Lucy y Anahis! — Agrego Paris furioso por lo de su novia— ¿Lucy u Anahis también las atacaron a ellas? — la peli azul acababa de enterarse— ¡Si las atacaron y Anahis es la mas herida! — completamente furioso.

—Sin duda alguien atenta contra las guerreras mágicas, "contra mis guerreras mágicas" —pensó Paliot furioso por dentro, sin dudas esta situación se salía de sus manos, algo o alguien intentaba truncar sus planes, sospechando de todos los presentes. Clef no tolero verla tan indefensa, su querida guerrera del agua se desplomaba, se acercó a ella para cederle un pañuelo y su apoyo

— ¿Marina tu pudiste entrar al cuarto de la corona, nadie en Céfiro a menos que Latis, Zagato o yo pueden acceder a ese cuarto, dímelo por favor como fue posible que tu lograras entrar allí? —

—Es que ni yo misma tengo idea como llegue hasta allí, solo sé que tú me despertaste entes de que ingresara dentro de la bóveda de la corona—

—Debe de haber sido el mismo espectro que ataco a las guerreras del Viento y Fuego mi señor— se adelantó Mondor—Tal vez sea eso— también dedujo Corza tan preocupado como todos, sin duda que las atacantes de Lucy y Anahis era la misma pero no la de Marina de otra manera no la hubiera llevado hasta un lugar tan protegido pensaron Clef y Latis—Gurú Clef sus poderes, es necesario que ella también tenga como defenderse—propuso el Comandante de Paliot—¡Poderes Mágicos! — Elevando su báculo gurú Clef invoco los poderes de Marina apareciendo su antiguo guante mágico junto a su vieja armadura, pero había cometido un error aunque él no lo salía, ese poder esa demasiado para el frágil y desganado cuerpo de la guerrera mágica, terminando por desplomarse en el suelo casi agonizando—¡Marina! —

—Este poder… es demasiado para mi…— articulo con dificultad, Paris se apresuró a socorrerla junto al Mago tomándola entre sus brazos — ¿Marina te encuentras bien? — Pero su palidez fue demasiado evidente—Hace tiempo que no tengo todos estos poderes en mi cuerpo, solo necesito descansar un poco— poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas antes de perder el conocimiento, era evidente, quería seguir ocultando su pésimo estado.

—Marina…— dijo el príncipe preocupado por su situación.

.

* * *

Gurú Clef se levantó temprano esa mañana, tenía un terrible presentimiento, pudo ver a la mujer que intento matar Anahis, era ella—Emperatriz Luna— las imágenes de esa gentil mujer cursaban por su mente— Como puede ser posible… pero el nunca nos dijo que sucedió con ella…—meditaba con una tasa de te entre sus dedos—Si sigues así tu té se te va a enfriar— lo interrumpió Presea llegando al comedor—¿Presea no te sentí entrar, cuéntame cómo has estado? — intentado cambiar de tema.

—Preocupada— su rostro lo demostraba—…Por ti…—

— ¿Por mí? — Sin comprenderla—Gurú Clef, aunque intentes ocultarlo sé que te preocupa mucho el estado de Céfiro—sentándose junto a él— sé que no puedes dormir de noche y que te despiertas incluso mucho más temprano que antes—

—Todos estamos preocupados Presea, han intentado matar a las guerreras mágicas, el clima en Céfiro ha cambiado drásticamente, el planeta presiente cosas espantosas— con un semblante decaído, con sinceridad le afectaba lo que pasaba a su querido planeta— Siento que no puedo controlar la situación, me invade la impotencia de no saber que sucede realmente—

— ¡Clef no debes de sentirte culpable, nada de lo que pasa es tu culpa, no puedes controlarlo todo, no eres el responsable de las acciones de los demás! —

— ¡No pero si soy el responsable del bienestar de mi planeta y siento que una vez más he fracasado! — con ligeras lágrimas en los ojos, verlo tan débil destrozo a la armera, pero eso no le impidió robarle un beso a Clef— pero…— pero su boca se vio truncada con la de Presea, pero no estaban solos una presencia que conocía muy bien los observaba desde la entrada—Marina…— zafándose de la rubia.

—Lo siento… no quise interrumpirlos— sorprendida y con un dolor en su corazón— creo que iré a ver a Anahis— volteándose para salir de allí—Lo siento Clef, no diré que no quise hacerlo porque estaría negando mis propios sentimientos, pero aunque solo por un instante fui la mujer más afortunada de todo Céfiro— escapando con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No debiste hacerlo Presea—

—Bueno…una vez escuche a Marina decir ¡Quien me quita lo bailado! No lo comprendí en ese momento, ahora se a que se refería— con la nostálgica sonrisa, mientras se levantaba de su asiento—En cuanto las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad dejare Céfiro—

—No tienes que hacerlo Presea— triste por la noticia, mientras la armera le daba la espalda.

—No tengo pero si es necesario Clef, el tiempo y la distancia podrán hacer algo con este amor que llevo en mi corazón— terminando por salir del comedor.

.

* * *

Caminada por los pasillos del castillo rumbo al cuarto de Anahis cuando repentinamente se topó con Mondor y sus dos aprendices, Falcon y Clío—Bueno días señorita Marina vemos que se encuentra más recuperada, se ve radiante—

—Buenos días Gurú Mondor, Clío, Falcon—este último la miraba de manera extraña casi como con rencor— Gracias al cielo desperté con muchas energías — Poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas—Y que tal mundo místico, me han dicho que es lugar sencillamente mágico—

—Mágico si habla de forma idílica, ya que no tenemos poderes mágicos como aquí en Céfiro o Geops—

— ¿Pensé que traería a su amigo como es que se llamaba?... — pensando el viejo brujo

—Yukito— agrego Clío a su lado—con Yue pasamos por el edificio de Yukito queríamos que nos acompañar pero no pudimos encontrarlo, creo que para la próxima será — le contesto amablemente, pero había algo que no le gustaba de ese hombre— ¿Qué extraño verdad? — Dijo Falcon con una sínica sonrisa— resulta raro que nunca hayamos visto juntos a ese tal Yukito y Yue— propuso de forma colérica.

— Ciertamente extraño Falcon— su maestro lo apoyo en su planteo— Bueno señorita fue un placer verla esta mañana—pasando a un lado de ella —…Yue y Yukito… nunca se los vio juntos…— la duda había sido sembrada en su corazón, pero debía seguir su camino estaba muy preocupada pos sus amigas, rápidamente llego al cuarto de Anahis donde Lucy la cuidaba con esmero— Buenos días Lucy, como esta Anahis? — acercándose al lecho de a guerrera del viento.

—Gurú Clef sano sus heridas pero aún no ha despertado— le respondió con un triste semblante— Latis me comento que Yue y tú también fueron atacados en la tierra dime la verdad te encuentras bien —

—Gracias a Yue nada pudo pasarme, pero me temo él se llevó la peor parte— respirando hondo— Uso sus últimas energías para volver al Castillo no sé qué me hubiera ocurrido sin la ayuda de Yue— tomando la mano de su amiga— Pobre Anahis ella no se merece esto que le ocurrió, Paris debe estar muy preocupado—

—Ni te lo imaginas tuve que decirle a Ráfaga y Latis que lo saque del cuarto se pasó todo el día de ayer en vela, tampoco le haría bien perder energías, esto segura que Anahis hubiera hecho lo mismo —

—Si Anahis es la más objetiva de las tres sin duda Paris la ama en realidad— con un ligero brillo pero triste en su mirada— No digas eso, hay muchas personas que se preocupan por tu y no hablo de mujeres— en tono chistoso— sabes que el primero de la lista es Ascot no lo niegues, aunque lo nieguen gurú Clef y Yue se preocupan mucho por ti y ni hablar de Yukito, no te lo había dicho pero cuando te trajimos de vuelta la primera vez, aquella ves estabas muy protegida por guardias de seguridad ordenados por Yukito, sin duda quería protegeré de cualquier entrometido, cuando le prepuse volverte a traer, Yukito estuvo de acuerdo fue una suerte que supiera de muestras aventuras como guerreras mágicas, fue una suerte que le hayas contado sobre Céfiro y los demás—cuando un terrible relámpago rompía con sus pensamientos—Contado…yo— sorprendiéndose por la noticia, siempre pensó que Yukito se había enterado de Céfiro gracias a Lucy y Anahis instintivamente una duda surgió de su cabeza— Lucy es importante que recuerdes esto que te preguntare, en esa ocasión cuando volvieron conmigo a Céfiro quienes volvimos—

—Pues… —intentando hacer memoria—Latis, fue quien te cargo, Ascot mantenía el portal abierto con su magia y yo lo atravesé junto a Yukito ¿porque lo preguntas? —

—Así que ustedes me trajeron de vuelta, y supongo que Yue y Gurú Clef fueron los primeros en socorrerme— calculando su pregunto mientras esperaba con todo su corazón que Lucy dijera que si pero…—Mmm recuerdo que Gurú Clef fue el primero en ayudarte, la verdad Yue regreso mucho después, creo que fue cuando Yukito volvió a mundo místico no lo recuerdas… — su corazón latía a mil por minuto, tenía un mal presentimiento, ágilmente se levantó de su asiento con un rostro pálido de la impresión— Discúlpame… pero recordé algo importante, dirigiéndose a la salida— ¿Marina te ocurre algo? — le pregunto su amiga— No solo es una tontería que acabo de recordar en cuanto la solucione estaré de vuelta con ustedes, —poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas antes de salir y se dirigirse a ver a Yue después de todo tarde o temprano pasaría a verlo, por alguna razón no toco la puerta abriéndola directamente, pero no se encontró lo que esperaba allá esta Yukito pero no la había visto estaba de espaldas a la puerta con el torso descubierto a punto de ponerse la camisa , pero unas marcas en su espalda la dejaron sin habla—"Esas marcas…"— eran las mismas que quedaron en el cuerpo de Yue luego de la orden del Emperador , las mismas que ella poseía en su espalda, luego todo se aclaró eran la misma persona—Yue— dejo furtivamente, había descubierto la mentira, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, este volteo sorprendiéndose ante la presencia de Marina ella no pronuncio palabra alguna solo atino a acercarse a él para darle una fuerte bofetada que hasta el rostro le hizo voltear— ¡Confié en ti, cómo pudiste engañarme de esa manera! —

—Calma Marina te hará daño— intentando sujetarla, pero lucho hasta que tuvo que aprisionarla con fuerza—Calma no quiero hacerte daño— le hablo de forma calmada mientras un imponente par de alas salían de sus espaldas las misma que cubrieron a ambos, una luz la segó por competo y cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, un atractivo Yue se presentaba ante ella—Nunca quise hacerte daño Marina, nunca quise engañarte créemelo por favor—con su frente pegada a la de ella—¡Suéltame Yue ya no confió en ti! —

— Yue suéltala— Ráfaga que pasaba por allí había escuchado la discusión de la pareja pero no sabía la razón—Este no es asunto suyo —

— ¡Suéltame Yue no me obligues a usar mi magia contra ti! —el carácter de la guerrera del Agua resurgía nuevamente, Yue cedió en ese instante dejándola nuevamente en el suelo ella se separa rápidamente de él dejando a ambos tras ella.

— ¿Yue estás loco que fue lo que paso? — Lo regaño el comandante—Esto fue una trampa Ráfaga—_despertó muy temprano esa mañana aún se sentía algo mareado pero no le importó, reconoció de inmediato de cuarto del castillo muy parecido al de Gurú Clef solo que en tonos grises y plata se levantó pero se sorprendió al ver su cuerpo con su otra identidad, no recordaba que lo hubiera hecho por sí solo, pero era una buena oportunidad para que Yukito le hiciera una visita a su amiga se quitó la parte de arriba del pijama para cambiarse la camisa cuando a su espalda escucho la vos de la guerrera del Agua._

.

* * *

De vuelta en la habitación de Anahis ya todas sus heridas habían sido sanadas por Gurú Clef pero no había señales de que pensara despertar pronto, Paris y Lucy intentaban estar la mayor parte del tiempo con ella—Veo que aún no despierta— le hablo Presea que acababa de entrar, con la misma preocupación, solo una cosa la tranquilizaba y era el semblante calmo de su amiga.

Las flores ya no llegan

El poema se acabó

Lo que un día fue amor

En amargura se volvió

_El palacio real ya no era el mismo, con los años la corte había cambiado, ya ninguno era el rastro de los brujos y hechiceras que la conformaban, en su lugar habían sido reemplazados por comandantes reales, jefes de ejércitos y diversos planes de guerra y expansión del imperio—Buenos días caballeros— mientras todos se inclinaban ante la presencia de la emperatriz en el salón—Querido, ya todo está listo es hora de despertarlos_—_le confiaba su esposa a un hombre ya más maduro, sus rasgos se habían acentuado y una abultada barba que cubría parte de su rostro_— _estuvo a punto de ser obedecer a su pedido pero las palabras del Gurú de Geops se opusieron en aquella ocasión_—_Emperador, no debe de distraerse en estos momentos, la guerra con Adonis es muy importante y todo debe ser planeado con sumo cuidado_—

—_Está bien, lo siento querida esta vez tendrás que despertarlos tu sola, esto es muy importante_— _causando una profunda herida a su esposa, aquel no era cualquier día, era el décimo cumpleaños de los príncipes y como todos los años desde el día en que nacieron la pareja era la primera en despertar a sus hijos para compartir un día como una simple familia, sin títulos ni rangos, pero eso estaba cambiando…_

Ella quiere regresar el tiempo que pasó

Para poder revivir los placeres del ayer

Ya no puede ver las cosas igual

Porque en un mar de olvido todo ya quedo

Ya luz ya no ha perdido su color azul

_Los años fueron pasando y tras meses sin saber de su esposo la emperatriz empezara a pensar si él al menos la recordaba, siempre era la misma historia, terminaba de conquistar un planeta y era convencido para seguir con la idea imperialista y seguir en la invasión de uno nuevo, lo que significaba semanas, meses incluso años sin saber de su marido, amaba a su esposo como la primera vez que lo vio, pero esa situación empezaba a desesperarla_

Las estrellas miran

La luna la abraza

Y un Ángel llora...

_Con el tiempo Paliot ya no era el mismo, se había convertido en un hombre inmerso de ambiciones, ya pensaba en su esposa ni en sus hijos, solo le importaba ser el emperador de toda la galaxia y si no se detenía seguiría haciendo daño a mucha gente_—_Emperatriz el Emperador me ordeno comunicarle que mañana partirán muy temprano con la compañía rumbo de Clow, no podrá acompañarla esta noche_— _le informaba el mensajero real, enfureció de inmediato, esto tenía que acabar con decisión se dirigió hacia la sala de juntas, dejando a todos los presentes con la palabra en la boca_—_¡Paliot debemos hablar en este preciso momento!_ — _nadie dijo nada solo se limitaron a salir en silencio_—_¡Mujer como te atreves a hablarme de esa forma y delante de todos!_— _Paliot estaba furioso al igual que su emperatriz_— _¡No tu como te atreves volver a desaparecer a otra de tus conquistas absurdas, has abandonado a tu planeta, Mondor es la cabeza del planeta cuando tu deberías de serlo, ya no eres tan querido como antes, tu pueblo te teme ya no te respeta, y sin hablar de tu propia familia te has convertido en un hombre soberbio y autoritario tu gente te teme!_ —

—_Que tienes que decir de mi familia que acaso no te doy todo lo que te prometí, me ocupo de ti y de mis hijos, nada les falta_—

— ¿_Que nada nos falta? Corza es más padre de Lhed y Dhel que tú, Mondor ha tomado el control del castillo y de ti mismo, y ni hablar de mí, hace siglos que no compartimos una noche en pareja, podemos tener todas las cosas materiales que dices, pero ya no tenemos te tenemos a ti, ya no tenemos tu amor y no estoy dispuesta a seguir de esa manera_— _con el rostro repleto de lágrimas._

—_Que es lo que quieres decir_— _herido por las duras palabras del amor de su vida_—_que si tu abandonas este castillo para seguir con esa loca idea de conquistar todo a ti paso, yo haré lo mismo para no volver jamás— pronunciando las palabras más hirientes que jamás hubiera dicho, pero esperaba que él recapacitara y si no significaba que ya no la amaba. Esa misma noche ninguno se atrevió a visitar sus aposentos ambos descansaron en otras habitaciones del castillo, a la mañana siguiente Paliot había dado orden de cancelar la campaña de conquista de Clow su orden fue tomada con sorpresa por uno, pero con una terrible furia por otros._

Pasaron ya los años

Ya él se olvidó

De él amor que prometió

Cuando la conoció.

_Pero la tranquilidad de la familia real no podía durar demasiado, corría el rumor de que viejos enemigos planeaban asesinar al emperador y a toda la familia imperial, la relación de Paliot y Luna ya no era la misma, tanto que una de las noches ella lo encontró besándose con una de las cortesanas del castillo, tuvieron una dura discusión en ese momento y aunque él lo negó en todo momento ella no lo perdonaría._

Entra a la habitación y en la cama él la vio

Toca su cuerpo frío la tristeza la mató

_A los ojos de todos la emperatriz había tomado la dura decisión de quitarle la vida al emperador, cuando Paliot y Corza llegaron al lugar, Mondor estaba fuertemente herido ella lo había atacado—Lo siento emperador se había aliado con sus enemigos … ella …planeaba matarlo tenía que detenerla— el Emperador tomo con desesperación el agonizante cuerpo de su amada que despertó en aquel momento _—_No te preocupes…volveré…busca… a las guerreras…_— _fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que su alma se separara en tres, una esfera roja, otra verde y otra azul_— _¡Luna… Luna…NOOOOOO!_ —_ en ese momento un extraño fenómeno se presentó en el cielo de Geops una Aurora boreal invadió cada rincón del planeta dando señal de la despedida de su amada Emperatriz._

Las flores ya llegaron

El poema empezó

Sobre una tumba fría

El llora su dolor

_Esa misma noche introdujo el cuerpo de su amada en una capsula de conservación, las damas del castillo de encargaron de vestirla y colocarle su atuendo favorito un vestido blanco de lo más sencillo decorando su cabeza con una corona de flores, a simple vista parecía una hermosa mujer en un profundo descanso, a partir de ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había perdido con la partida de su querida Luna._

El solo quiere regresar el tiempo que pasó

Para poder perderse así en la dulzura de su voz

Ya no puede ver las cosas igual

Porque en el mar de olvido todo ya quedo

Ya luz ya no ha perdido su color azul...

_Aquel día una parte importante de Paliot se había ido con Luna, abandono por mucho tiempo sus labores como emperador, cayó en un profunda depresión, trato de investigar por todos los medios el conjuro que ella había realizado hasta que finalmente encontró las respuestas en los libros referentes al mágico mundo de Céfiro albergando un ápice de esperanza en su corazón, solo debía ser paciente y esperar…_

Las estrellas miran

La luna lo abraza

Y un Ángel llora...

Poco a poco su mirada volvía a ver la luz— ¿Anahis, como te sientes? ¿Te encuentras bien? — pero no tenía palabras que decir todos esos recuerdos se encontraban frescos en su mente— ¡Oh Paris…Prométeme…prométeme que nunca cambiaras! — Abrazando a su adorado príncipe, llorando desconsoladamente entre los brazos de su prometido—Porque dices eso…—acariciando fraternalmente su cabeza—Prométemelo por favor—

—Lo prometo Anahis, nada cambiara mi amor por ti— sellaba su compromiso con un tierno rose de sus labios con los de la guerrera del viento, en medio de una inminente oscuridad.

.

* * *

La mañana siguiente todo había cambiado, el radiante cielo color celeste ya no se encontraba, las nubes llenaron de sombra el planeta y la posibilidad de una fuerte tormenta no era descartada, Céfiro ya no era el mismo, algo terrible se acercaba, el emperador veía por la ventana con preocupación, Lhed y Dhel bebían té en el salón de su alcoba —Sin duda el cambio del clima en Céfiro no ha sido para nada sutil, cierto hermano— comento Dhel solo para romper el hielo.

—Este planeta es muy sensible en cuanto al estado de ánimo de las personas que lo habitan— dijo Lhed en tono frio— Era evidente el cambio en él ya que sus entes más importantes desvarían y han dejado de velar por el planeta.

—Es una sentencia muy dura la que acabas de hacer querida hermano—

—Es solo la verdad, creo que en este momento solo la voluntad de Gurú Clef es la que mantiene la poca estabilidad de planeta, ni nuestro padre a podido colaborar en su bienestar, y ni hablar de las guerreras mágicas todo lo que a ellas les afecta le afectara a este mundo—

La mañana siguiente todo había cambiado, el radiante cielo color celeste ya no se encontraba, las nubes llenaron de sombra el planeta y la posibilidad de una fuerte tormenta no era descartada, Céfiro ya no era el mismo, algo terrible se acercaba, el emperador veía por la ventana con preocupación, Lhed y Dhel bebían té en el salón de su alcoba —Sin duda el cambio del clima en Céfiro no ha sido para nada sutil, cierto hermano— comento Dhel solo para romper el hielo.

—Este planeta es muy sensible en cuanto al estado de ánimo de las personas que lo habitan— dijo Lhed en tono frio— Era evidente el cambio en él ya que sus entes más importantes desvarían y han dejado de velar por el planeta.

—Es una sentencia muy duda la que acabas de hacer querida hermano—

—Es solo la verdad, creo que en este momento solo la voluntad de Gurú Clef es la que mantiene la poca estabilidad de planeta, ni nuestro padre ha podido colaborar en su bienestar— aunque se mostraba duro e inquebrantable el hijo mayor de los emperadores sabía que ese sería el día decisivo y temía por las personas que amaba —sin hablar de las guerreras mágicas todo lo que a ellas les afecte le afectara a este maravilloso mundo—Dhel que era un estudioso sabia a la perfección la historia de Céfiro y sobre todo la leyenda de las guerreras mágicas —Solo hay algo que me preocupa, Mondor me comento una vez que tu habías enviado a alguien para que se hiciera cargo de las guerreras mágicas, de quien se trataba padre? — el volteo con decisión solo para pronunciar unas palabras— Envié a Yue para que se hiciera cargo de ellas— distanciándose de la ventana dejando con la boca abierta a sus descendientes conjurando con su báculo (si lo sé es la primera vez que digo que él tiene uno : )) se presentó ante su bella esposa, estaba decidido ese sería el día, estaba tan pálida como la primera vez que la encajó dentro de su capsula de conservación pero su expresión había cambiado estaba sufriendo, casi tanto como todos ellos, si ese día no la revivía todo estaría perdido.

—Entonces ser aprendiz de Gurú Clef solo había sido una treta, pero con evidencia no ha hecho un buen trabajo— agrego Lhed un tanto furioso por el secreto de su padre y el sirviente…

_**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**_

_**Creo que el pedir perdón por todos mis retrasos en las publicaciones ya quedo un poco gastado, lo importante es que logre subir esta actualización y aun no logro olvidarme de todas mis historias, peor la verdadera razón de que no subía este cap. es que éste se encuentra muy ligado al siguiente, que lo iba escribiendo simultáneamente con es este y me parece que tendré que escribir uno más ya que todas las revelaciones que deben ir en el final son demasiadas para un solo capitulo por lo que creo deberé partir el ultimo capitulo en dos.**_

_**Aquí unas respuestas a sus reviews:**_

_**Akira Nishikawa: Como ves cosas importantes pasaron en este cap también pero aún faltan algunas otras más, el secreto de Yue se revelara al final no se si en el próximo o el ultimo pero nos mas de dos caps. mas. Gracias por tus correcciones y Apoyo!**_

_**Bermore: Me alegro que no hayas olvidado la historia, es verdad cuando uno deja una historia a la mitad es difícil recobrar el hilo. Espero te guste este cap.**_

_**Tzunami Azul: Como ves no la he Abandonado pero gracias por pasar y leerla.**_

_**Serena Ryuzaki: Como te dije en otra oportunidad es un gran honor que a alguien como le agrade mi historia, espero te guste este cap.**_

_**JessicaCefiro: Estoy segura que en el próximo cap. sin falta Clef, Lucy y Anahis descubrirán la situación de Marina, pero después de Leer este cap. sigues pensando lo mismo de Yue? **_

_**Xulder: Como en las mejores novelas todo puede pasar y ya lo leíste je je je je Ya viste era lo que Anahis debía recordar pero no recordó lo más importante jejeje**_

_**OMG: No me persigas la seguiré! : )**_

_**Hime Mily: Y si Clef de pánico ya le tocaba vivir algo del dolor que le ocasionó a Marina. **_

_**Como siempre espero no tardarme otro año en subir el próximo capítulo y subir la historia, pero desde ya les agradezco por todas sus visitas a esta pequeña historia. Y no se preocupen que mi meta de este año es terminar al menos dos de mis historias y a esta ya solo le quedan dos caps! O tres?... jejejejeje**_

_**Pequeño Adelanto…**_

…no parecía la persona malvada a la que Mondor se refería, en efecto era idéntica a su mejor amiga, con la diferencia que ella le llevaba varios centímetro y el cabellos ondulado y algo crespo en alguno sitios, pero su mirada la terminaría de diferenciar aunque no podía verla, pues tenía los ojos cerrados, en todo eso su corazón no dejaba de palpitar, al contrario a medida que se fue acercando a ella los temblores se acentuaban con más ímpetu, con temor sus labios articularon un par de palabras—Emperatriz Luna…— pero Falcon quería actuar rápido sin esperar a la guerrera del fuego —¡Relámpago Oscuro! — intento enviar el ataque a la capsula de conservación pero otra de las guerreras mágicas se hizo presente en el lugar—¡Viento de defensa! — impidiendo que llegara a la Emperatriz.

—¡Anahis! — Dijo Lucy al dar vuelta— ¡Que crees que haces niña! ¡Debemos destruir a esta mujer, es una persona malvada! — le reprocho Falcon.

— ¡No! — dijo con decisión—No dejare que nada le pase a la emperatriz y tú tampoco deberías Lucy— poniendo su cuerpo frente a la reina…


End file.
